Minina de 2 Caras
by Torresx2
Summary: Percy, Annabeth y los Kane vuelven a encontrarse, esta vez para ayudar a un semidios a encontrar a su esposa. Y en el proceso tendran que lidiar con su hija: legado griego, maga egipcia y poseedora de un belico trastorno de doble personalidad.
1. Extra I

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen… solo juego un poco con sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Extra**

Un par de muchachos iban caminando por las calles desiertas y oscuras de Brooklin. La luna llena y las estrellas en el firmamento eran las únicas que iluminaban su camino. Era cerca de media noche, una hora poco segura para dar una vuelta, pero a ellos lo último que les importaba era que quisieran asaltarlos o algo por el estilo. Para sus cortas edades, se habían enfrentado a cosas peores.

-Recuérdame, Julian ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Velamos por la seguridad de Brooklin, eliminando cualquier amenaza.

-Repíteme ¿De qué amenazas hablas?

-Monstruos y demonios, claro está.

-Y tuvimos que salir a hurtadillas a la mitad de la noche ¿Por qué…?

-Ya tranquilízate, Sean- sonrió el rubio a su amigo- solo es una práctica, tómalo como parte del entrenamiento.

-¡Pero yo tengo sueño!- gimoteo el pelinegro, infantilmente.

Julian rio. Sean siempre se quejaba cuando salían de esa forma, sin el permiso de Carter y Sadie, pero igualmente lo seguía.

-¿Para qué vienes si no te gusta?- esa pregunta era contante durante sus escapadas.

-Porque sin mi terminarías muerto.

Y esa era la razón por la que eran mejores amigos.

Caminaron un par de cuadras más y cruzaron una esquina, encontrando lo que buscaban.

Problemas.

En medio de la calle había un grupo de 5 demonios tenían cuerpos humanos y cabezas típicas de demonio: un hacha, un sacacorchos, una navaja, una lima de uñas y un mechero, el cual estaba encendido y su llama mostraba su objetivo.

En medio de ellos había una muchacha, castaña de ojos almendrados, tenía un hierro torcido en las manos de al menos un metro de largo y lo blandía frente a los demonios, para defenderse.

Ellos comenzaron a cerrar su círculo.

-Tenemos que ayudarla- Julian estuvo a punto de saltar del escondite en el que se habían metido para observar, pero Sean lo detuvo.

-Espera un momento- susurro- piensa un poco ¿quieres?

-¿Pensar en qué?

-Tal vez ¿Por qué hay un grupo de demonios por aquí? ¿Por qué atacan a una mortal? Y ¿Cómo es que ella los ve?

-Tal vez quieren divertirse, la vieron pasar y quizá ella los vea como un grupo de pandilleros.

Tuvieron una guerra de miradas.

Julian quería atacar, así era el, por eso le iba de perlas la senda de Horus; Sean sabía que la fuerza no siempre ganaba una batalla. En otro momento dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero había una chica, con solo hierro torcido para defenderse, en medio.

Una imprudencia, y ella podía morir.

-Nos acercaremos en silencio- decidió el pelinegro- cuando de la señal, harás lo que quieras.

Julian asintió a regañadientes y salieron del escondite para acercarse más a los demonios.

Hay que decir que la señal jamás fue dada.

Ambos se acercaron con total sigilo, escondiéndose en la oscuridad. Llevaban en sus manos las varitas y sus báculos. Se ocultaron a unos 3 metros de los demonios, tras la banca de una parada de autobús.

Estos estaban tan concentrados en la chica que no repararon en la presencia de los magos.

-¡Aléjense!- grito la muchacha. Se percibía miedo y pánico en su voz- si no tendré… tendré que destruirlos, engendros de la Duat.

-¿Escuchaste lo que hizo?- Julian dio un susurro apremiante- ¡debe ser una maga!

-Te dije que podría verlos- fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

Harto de estar allí oculto, sin hacer nada más que observar a una posible colega en peligro, el rubio se puso de pie. Pero las cosas dieron un cambio drástico.

Hacha se adelantó hacia la chica, esta reacciono y le dio un fuerte golpe con el hierro al demonio. El círculo se rompió. Sacacorchos ataco, pero la castaña dio una pata rasa y lo hizo caer al suelo; otro demonio la sujeto, mas logro soltarse. Los mantuvo a raya unos minutos, los cuales los dos chicos se quedaron impresionados en su lugar.

Pero no fue hasta el ataque de Cabeza-de-lima que las cosas empezaron.

El demonio le atino un golpe en el cuello y otro en el estómago, ella correspondió con varias patadas muy agiles, pero no suficientemente veloces. El logro tomarle el pie y la mando a volar un par de metros calle abajo.

Julian ya estaba preparado para invocar su avatar de halcón cuando la chica se puso de pie. Pero esta vez se veía diferente: su postura era más erguida, sus pasos eran firmes, sus ojos almendrados habían cambiado a un color amarillo, con la pupila como la de un gato y la sonrisa que le dio al demonio se le hizo muy familiar.

Era como la de su antigua maestra de siestas en la casa de Brooklin, Bast, cuando iba a hacer alguna travesura.

-Es lindo estar de vuelta- su voz sonaba confiada, muy confiada de ella misma. Miro a Cabeza- de- Lima con suma diversión- ¿Una fiesta de bienvenida? Genial. Divirtámonos ¡Miau!

Julian y Sean no pudieron hacer nada más que sentarse en la banca y observar.

La muchacha hundió sus manos en la Duat y saco un par de cuchillos, con una hoja de al menos 30 centímetros, y corrió hacia el demonio. Con rápidos movimientos lo dejo hecho arena.

Miro el montoncito con lastima.

-Es una pena que nunca duren- dijo, luego miro a los otros demonios- pero aún quedan 4.

Fue por Sacacorchos y comenzaron a pelear.

Cuando acabo con él, fue por navaja, pero esta vez, Hacha y Mechero- Encendido se le unieron.

Ella al principio lo hizo muy bien, cortando y esquivando. Hasta que Navaja la hizo caer y Hacha la ataco, ella consiguió rodar, pero recibió un corte poco profundo a centímetro sobre su ombligo.

Julian no espero más.

Se puso de pie, elevándose del piso con su avatar de combate, llamando la atención de los demonios, antes de que Mechero- Encendido prendiera fuego a la castaña. Los 3 fueron por el rubio; Sean se acercó a la chica que seguía en el suelo. Se inclinó junto a ella.

-¿Estas bien?

-Mi abdomen- se lamentó ella, llevándose una mano a la herida. Cuando la vio, llena de sangre, frunció el ceño-ese maldito demonio.

-Quédate quieta- le dijo el pelinegro cuando comenzó a incorporándose, ella lo ignoro.

-Me las pagara.

Bufo como un gato y empuño sus cuchillos, corriendo a la pelea.

Julian lo hizo muy bien con Navaja, el demonio era un millón de partículas de arena esparcidos por la calle. Ella se le unió en la lucha, pero Hacha ya era bastante complicado de combatir, y el fuego de su amigo demonio no ayudaba en nada. Finalmente la magia de Julian comenzó a flaquear y su avatar verde se desvaneció.

Cayó al suelo y no tuvo más opción que blandir su jopesh.

-Largo, niño- le dijo la muchacha- estos dos son míos.

-Si claro- contesto el, con sarcasmo- ¿Para qué te hagan otra herida como el sexy corte sobre tu ombligo? Mejor…

Ella lo tumbo de una patada.

Ataco a los demonios con sus cuchillos, cuidándose del filo de uno y el fuego del otro.

El rubio se quedó en el suelo, indignado y sofocado, por la fuerza de la patada en su estómago. El pelinegro, por otro lado, no quería terminar como su amigo por ayudar a esa chica. Se mantuvo a raya de la situación.

La castaña lanzo lejos a Mechero- Encendido y se alejó otro poco de Hacha. Se veía molesta y cansada. Miro al demonio más cercano y grito:

-¡Ha- di!

El demonio exploto.

Los chicos tenían los ojos como huevos fritos. Estaba más que claro que era una maga, pero ¿Quién era? ¿A qué nomo pertenecía? ¡¿Qué le había pasado a sus ojos?!

La chica miro triunfante a los restos de Hacha, pero no prestaba atención Mechero- Encendido, quien ya estaba muy cerca de ella, apuntándola con su flama.

-¡Maw!- exclamo Sean.

El jeroglífico brillo en un leve azul sobre ella y el demonio, y varios litros de agua les cayeron encima. Julian lanzo su varita, golpeando a Mechero- Ahora- Apagado; hubo un chispazo y el demonio se convirtió en arena.

Ella se giró, furiosa y escurriendo, hacia Julian. Vio su varita y la arena, lo dejo en paz. Dirigió su enfado Sean.

-¡Me has mojado!- le reclamo en un chillido. El pelinegro se ofendió.

-¡Pero si te salve de que te quemaran viva!

-A los gatos no les gusta el agua ¡Idiota!

Ellos intercambiaron miradas, con el mismo pensamiento _"¿Un gato?"._ Ella comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-Te voy a enseñar lo que pasa cuando mojas a un gato…

Sus ojos felinos volvieron a ser almendrados, su vista se perdió y le flaquearon las piernas. Sean la sostuvo antes de que cayera inconsciente al suelo.

Julian se acercó.

-¿Qué le paso?- el rubio se inclinó junto a su amigo, viendo a la chica.

-Se ha esforzado mucho peleando- ella estaba muy pálida- además, esa fueron palabras divinas. Ese hechizo debió dejarla muy débil.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Llevémosla a la casa de Brooklin, Jaz tiene que verla.

-Entonces se enteraran de que salimos y estaremos en problemas.

-¿No te da curiosidad saber quién es esta chica?

-¡No!

Sean miro a Julian.

El muchacho había desviado su cara y cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho, en un berrinche.

Sean se rio de buena gana.

-Sigues molesto por cómo te pateo…

-Cállate- ladro el rubio y se puso de pie- vámonos.

Julian no lo espero, comenzó a caminar cruzado de brazos.

Sean miro a la chica. Ya no tenía los rasgos gatunos de cuando estaba peleando. También debía admitir que era bonita. Pero pálida y empapada no tenía el aspecto más encantador. Era mejor que un sanador la viera pronto.

La tomo en brazos y troto hasta alcanzar a su amigo.


	2. Sadie I

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen… solo juego un poco con sus personajes.**

 **Sadie I**

 **En la Madrugada Vamos por Papas**

¡Hola, aquí Sadie!

Déjenme decirles que es un mal momento. No estoy de humor.

Se preguntaran ¿Qué pudo pasar para que alguien tan simpática y agradable como Sadie Kane no este de humor? Pues bien, una palabra: ciencias. Esa estúpida clase me está dañando la madrugada. Sip, como oyeron. La madrugada.

Resulta que estoy en la biblioteca, con mi hermano Carter, [Saluda Carter] tratando de armar un reloj de papas para mostrarlo mañana en clase. Lo sé, es muy cliché y todo el mundo ha hecho uno, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Verán, yo comencé mi día perfectamente. Los domingos son mi día de relajación: me levante tarde, desayune tranquila, no hice nada productivo y pase la tarde con mi novio. Todos felices, todos contentos. Hasta que me fui a dormir, cerca de las 10:30, y recordé que el miércoles me habían mandado tarea en ciencias para mañana. Y, casualmente, se me había olvidado.

Pero no piensen mal, yo soy muy responsable con lo que a la escuela se refiere [No te rías, Carter]. Les diría alguna excusa, pero no se me ocurre nada; mi cerebro desvelado no puede pensar, dejémoslo en que lo olvide.

Y también deben de estar pensando ¿Por qué un reloj de papas? Eso es fácil: fue lo único que pude comprar a las 11 pm.

En cuanto recordé mi tarea, que es un porcentaje importante de mi calificación este semestre, salte de la cama y toque la puerta del único que podía ayudarme: mi hermano.

-¿Qué te sucede?- se quejó cuando abriendo la puerta que unía su habitación con la mía- ya es tarde.

-Hermanito- lo mire lo más adorable que pude- ¿ya te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?

-Oh, no ¿Qué se te olvido?

¿Ven? Ese es mi hermano, quien lee entre líneas.

-Tengo que entregar un pequeño proyecto de ciencias… a primera hora mañana.

-¡¿Qué?!- bien, su cara me dice que ahora está despierto. Menos café para Carter- ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

-¡Porque se me olvido!

En serio ¿adivino que se me OLVIDO algo y me va a preguntar porque se lo digo ahora?

Resoplo y se restregó la cara antes de preguntarme con voz cansada:

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

¿Siguen viendo? Ese es mi hermano, el que sabe a qué atenerse.

-No lo sé, no "realice investigación" como dijo el profesor- nos sentamos en mi cama- tiene que ser algo fácil, que pueda explicar rápido.

-¿Tienes en cuenta que en esta casa no hay nada que te sirva para hacer un proyecto de ciencias?- me dijo Carter. Y no, no lo tenía en cuenta.

-Entonces tenemos que salir a comprar algo.

-¿A casi media noche?

-Cierto- asentí pensativamente, me levante de la cama- mejor nos ponemos algo abrigado para no enfermarnos.

-No lo dices en serio.

Nos miramos unos segundos ¡Claro que hablo en serio! No puedo reprobar ciencias. Sería como… muy humillante ¡Nadie reprueba ciencias en esa escuela! Mientras presente algo medianamente científico, estaré salvada. Carter suspiro, derrotado.

-Déjame cambiarme el pijama.

Poco antes de medianoche, nos encontramos en el techo. Yo me cambie de ropa completamente, el solo se cambió el pantalón del pijama por unos vaqueros y se puso un abrigo.

Carter preparo a Freak y no elevamos en el frio cielo nocturno. Sobrevolamos Brooklin un rato, hasta que vimos un lugar abierto: una tienda de autoservicio. "Estacionamos" a Freak en el techo. El pobre grifo tenia tanto sueño que no hubo necesidad de dejarle comida para mantenerlo ocupado, solo se echó y se durmió.

Entramos al local y el tipo del mostrador nos miraba como si fuéramos posibles ladrones. De Carter lo entiendo, pero yo soy una niña adorable de casi 15 años ¿Cómo alguien puede pensar eso de mí? [Mis botas y mi cabello no tienen nada que ver Carter. Cállate]

Recorrimos el lugar y no vi nada que me interesara, nada con que trabajar. Pero claro, mi hermano el nerd es otro cuento. Me llamo desde otro pasillo, cuando me acerque, el sostenía unas papas.

-Tengo una idea- sonrió.

Llegamos a la casa de Brooklin cerca de las 12:30, Freak estaba tan cansado que se durmió con barco y todo. Carter y yo estábamos cargados de papas y otras cosas, como cartulinas, cables y marcadores. Cosas típicas que encontrarías en un autoservicio.

Carter casi dejo caer sus bolsas cuando entramos a la Gran Sala. Allí estaba Zia, esperando.

-¡Zia, hola!- salude con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Dónde habían estado?- ella no se veía igual de feliz, tal vez pensó que nos fuimos de misión y no la invitamos.

-Oh, nada importante- respondí, ya que a Carter le comió la lengua el gato- solo deberes de la escuela.

-¿Deberes el lunes en la madrugada?- di un respingo al escuchar a Walt a mi espalda. Me gire y tomo una de mis bolsas, viendo el contenido.

-A Sadie se le olvido hacer un proyecto para ciencias- dijo mi hermano, una vez que se le pasó el susto.

Tengo que admitir que estoy orgullosa de Zia, así se trata a mi hermano ¡Con mano dura! Pero no me hace gracia que ella y Walt me miren como si fuera típico.

-¿Y fueron a comprar las cosas a esta hora?-Zia parecía divertida con eso- me sorprende que consiguieran donde comprar.

-¿Qué tienen que ver las papas con todo esto?- dudo Walt agitando la bolsa con los tubérculos.

-Un reloj de papas- respondimos Carter y yo.

Bien, ahora saben cómo terminamos en la biblioteca de madrugada y por qué mi proyecto es un reloj de papa.

Son la 1: 00 am, tengo clases en una siete horas y voy a llegar hecha un zombi, genial ¿cierto? Trato de no dormirme mientras Carter trabaja, porque si, mientras yo también me desvele, Carter no tiene problemas con hacer las cosas solo.

Aunque solo, solo no está. Zia y Walt lo están ayudando.

Mire las cosas sobre la mesas, el 80% son papas. En serio ¿Por qué compramos tantas? Cerré los ojos y eche la cabeza hacia atrás.

" _Papas"_ oí una voz en mi cabeza y no, no era Isis _"papas, puré de papas, papas al gratín, papas al horno, pescado con papas, PAPAS FRITAS"._

-Sí, papas fritas.

-¿Qué dices Sadie?- me pregunto Zia, abrí los ojos y ellos me estaban mirando.

-Mmm- mi estómago gruño- tengo hambre.

-Yo también- Walt me sonrió, y por un momento, pude ver a Anubis. Le sonreí de regreso.

-Entonces deberían preparar algo con las papas sobrantes- dijo Carter y me miro de soslayo- Zia, Walt ¿podrían preparar algo? Sadie y yo tenemos trabajo.

-No, yo quiero ir.

Esta fue una de las contadas veces en que nos miramos seriamente y teníamos nuestras típicas conversaciones mentales. En este caso fue algo como:

- _"Iré"_

- _"No iras"_

- _"Que si"_

- _"Que no"_

-" _Si"_

- _"No"_

Y así otro rato hasta que considere el riesgo que corría la terminación de mi proyecto.

-Bien- gruñí, y muy maduramente, me cruce de brazos haciendo un mohín.

-Por mí no hay problema- acepto Zia- también tengo hambre.

-Papas fritas- sonrió Walt, me miro y me guiño un ojo.

Es guapo, tierno, divertido, se viste con estilo y casi siempre sabe lo que quiero ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca con muchas papas en las manos, dejando la puerta abierta. Trate de no dormirme durante unos 30 minutos cuando empezaron a oírse ruidos provenientes de la Gran Sala.

-Esos no son Walt y Zia- dijo Carter, ambos miramos hacia la puerta.

-Por supuesto que no- algo se cayó y se rompió- vamos.

Subimos corriendo las escaleras, cuando vimos a Sean con la ropa algo mojada con una chica inconsciente y empapada en sus brazos, luego llego Julian arrastrando a Jaz, apenas despierta.

No se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia. Inaceptable.

-Se puede saber, muchachos, ¿Qué hacen fuera de la cama a estas horas?- pregunte, ellos voltearon a verme, con pánico. Fantástico. Mire a Sean- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué esta inconsciente y… mojada?

-Jejejeje es una historia graciosa- comenzó a decir Julian, riendo nerviosamente- verán…

Carter le clavo una mirada severa y ambos agacharon la mirada. Son solo un año menor que mi hermano, pero saben quién está a cargo.

Jaz examino rápidamente a la chica.

-Tal vez sea mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería.

Sean dejo a la chica en una camilla y nuestra _rejet_ estrella se encargó de ella.

Carter y yo teníamos algo importante que conversar con nuestros aprendices. Hablamos en la biblioteca, lejos de mi reloj de papa, pero muy cerca de las papas fritas que recién nos traían Zia y Walt. Ellos se mantuvieron al margen, mientras mi hermano y yo entramos en fase de "maestros responsables".

-¿Dónde habían estado?- pregunto Carter.

-Por… por ahí- respondió Julian, ninguno nos miraba.

-¿De quién fue la idea?- con mi pregunta ambos se tensaron. Di justo en el clavo, justo en la amistad.

Por experiencia, sé que todo lo planeo Julian, esto tiene su firma por todos lados. Sin embargo, no está demás preguntar. Y como suponía, nadie respondió.

-¿Quién es ella?- dije entonces. Se miraron y luego se encogieron de hombros. Arquee una ceja- ¿Trajeron a alguien aquí y no saben quién es?

-Es que no nos lo dijo- respondió Sean.

-Solo sabemos que es una maga, necesitaba ayuda y por eso la trajimos aquí- agrego Julian.

-Yo la traje- Sean lo miro frunciendo el ceño- tú estabas dispuesto a dejarla allí por tu tonto orgullo…

-Basta- Carter los corto con voz firme. Cuando habla así se parece a papa, pero cuando estaba vivo, no esta versión azul pitufo- quiero que me cuenten que paso- nuestros aprendices se miraron entre si- desde el principio.

Ellos comenzaron a relatarme lo sucedido, yo trate de prestarles atención mientras comía papas. No puede evitar mirar a los demás: Zia estaba de pie junto a la ventana, escuchando, y pude notar que los parpados ya le pesaban; Carter estaba igual, pero trataba de disimularlo. Walt estaba sentado junto a mí comiendo de mi plato de papas. Agradecí que no rodeara mis hombros con su brazo, porque juro que me fuera quedado dormida. Y dudo sinceramente que me fuera visto linda dormida, despeinada y con una papa a medio comer en la boca [Deja de reírte, Carter. Se supone que me lleves la contraria]

Quedamos en silencio cuando terminaron de contarnos todo. Zia fue la primera en hablar:

-Dijeron que… ¿Sus ojos cambiaron?

Ellos asintieron.

-¿Y saco unos cuchillos de la Duat?- agrego mi hermano.

Volvieron a asentir.

-¿Uso palabras divinas?- esta vez fui yo.

-Así es.

-¿Y dijeron que se refería a ella misma como un gato?- inquirió Walt.

La respuesta fue afirmativa de nuevo.

Estaba agotada, pero mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar.

Una chica con complejo de gato, peleando ágilmente con cuchillos…

Jaz entro en el lugar.

-¿Cómo está la chica?- pregunte.

-Débil, pero estable- respondió- se agotó tanto física como mágicamente. El corte en su abdomen no ayudo. No conseguí ninguna identificación, pero…- torció los labios- tenía en esto en el cuello.

Nos mostró un amuleto: la columna vertebral de Osiris, el símbolo dyed. El que nos entregaron nuestros padres para encontrar a otros como nosotros. La Sangre de los Faraones. Y con ellos poder retomar la senda de los dioses.

Algo hizo click en mi cabeza. Chica, gato, pelea, cuchillos.

-Ella sigue la senda de los dioses- sonreí con nostalgia- la senda de Bast.

Esta demás agregar, que olvidamos completamente el reloj de papas.


	3. Carter II

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen… solo juego un poco con sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Carter II**

 **El Regreso del Ave de Corral con Cara de Carter**

Hola.

Mi hermana ya les ha dado una introducción al tema, y lo siento por la falta de entusiasmo, pero tengo la energía en cero.

Continuare donde Sadie se quedó.

Yo también llegue a una conclusión parecida; con lo de la actitud "felina" y su forma tan temeraria de enfrentarse a los demonios pensé que era Sejmet, la diosa leona, pero algo con eso no estaba bien.

Cuando Sadie dijo tan convencida que ella seguía la senda de Bast y vi su sonrisa nostálgica, sentí un pequeño vacío en el pecho.

Bast había sido nuestra amiga, protectora, tutora, y en una ocasión, mi tía Misifu. Había cuidado de nosotros y nos había adoptado como sus cachorros. Aunque ella tenía un apego mayor por mi hermana, debido a que fue su gata por 6 años, yo también me encariñe y obviamente la extraño.

La mención de Bast nos trae recuerdo a mí y a Sadie.

-Si ella consiguió el _dyed-_ dijo Walt- ¿Por qué no vino a la casa de Brooklin?

-Es una buena pregunta- conteste- también me gustaría saber quién es y cómo consiguió la senda de los dioses.

-Tal vez es como nuestro amigo ruso, Leonid- sugirió Sadie.

Es una posibilidad. Leonid había aprendido la senda del dios de los vientos, Shu, en secreto. Solo para venir a darle un mensaje a Sadie.

-¿Creen que… ya pueda ir a dormir?- pregunto Jaz tímidamente- ella ya está mejor y no despertara hasta mañana seguramente.

-Sí, ve a dormir- asentí.

Ella sonrió dando las buenas noches y se giró a la salida de la biblioteca, seguida de Julian y Sean.

-¿Y ustedes a donde creen que van?- pregunto Sadie a los chicos, ellos se detuvieron.

Jaz les sonrió antes de irse. Ellos regresaron y se sentaron, sin mirarnos.

-Me imagino que saben lo que viene a continuación- dije, ellos asintieron- bien, tendrán que lavar los platos de la cena el resto de la semana.

-¡Pero esos se limpian solos!- se quejó Julian.

-Pues si quieren pueden lavar los baños en su lugar- ofreció Sadie con "amabilidad".

-No, no, no- negó Sean, alarmado- los platos están bien.

-De acuerdo. Ahora vayan a sus habitaciones- ordene. Mientras se iban Sadie grito:

-¡Y que no se repita!- entonces me miro- fue la frase que te falto. Tenlo en cuenta cuando castigues a tus hijos.

Miro a Zia y luego a mí con sugerencia. Me sonroje hasta las orejas y evite la mirada de Zia [Gracias por ese momento incomodo, hermana]

-Creo que nosotros también deberíamos dormir- dijo Walt, mi hermana fue la más contenta con la idea.

-Es cierto- coincidió Zia- mañana hablaremos con más calma.

Subimos a la Gran Sala y nos despedimos. Cada quien entro en su respectiva habitación.

Yo entre a la mía y mire el reloj inmediatamente, eran las 3 am. No tendría ni cuatro horas de sueño, pero al menos dormiría algo.

Mi último pensamiento antes de dormirme no tuvo nada que ver con la chica-gato o el proyecto de Sadie. Lo que me vino a la mente es que dejamos los platos sucios en la biblioteca y cuando Cleo lo vea no va estar nada feliz.

Me desperté tarde esa mañana, al igual que Sadie. Corrimos a la escuela. Fuimos los últimos en despertarnos.

Nos separamos y yo fui a mi clase, en todo el rato no había pensado en el asunto de la chica-gato.

En la Casa de Brooklin se quedaron nuestros renacuajos, que aún no pueden ir a la escuela, y Duncan y Marcus, los sujetos que el tío Amos habia enviado para "cuidarnos", aunque ellos eran como adolecentes frustrados. Tenían aproximadamente 30 años, son magos muy talentosos, pero no hacen nada más y en algunos asuntos, incluso Félix es más maduro.

Pero confió en que nuestros renacuajos están a salvo con ellos, al igual que la chica nueva.

"Nueva", porque si ella quería, estábamos dispuesta a hacerla nuestra aprendiz.

El resto de la mañana fue muy normal: me aburrí en algunas clases, discutí con Sadie un par de veces y mantuve a la población masculina informada de que Zia era mi novia y que no se le acercaran. (Sadie cree que debería ponerle un cartel que diga "propiedad de Carter Kane. No tocar) [Créeme ya lo había pensado]

Lo único extraño es que las clases terminaran antes de lo esperado. Pero nadie se quejó.

A medio día ya estábamos en casa, y nuestros "carabinas", como los llamaba mi hermana, estaban tirados en el sofá viendo caricaturas con los renacuajos.

Luego del almuerzo fue tiempo de las preguntas, ya nuestros aprendices y tutores se habían enterado de la nueva paciente de Jaz. El problema es que nuestra única información es la historia de Julian y Sean, y la chica-gato sigue dormida.

-Deberías dormir un poco- me dijo Zia, poco después de comer.

-Tengo que dar clases- pero mis parpados pesaban demasiado y ella se dio cuenta.

-Yo me encargare de eso- me tomo la mano y me halo hasta mi habitación, abrí la puerta. Entramos- si pasa algo te avisaremos- me dio un beso y sonrió- descansa.

Salio y cerró la puerta. Yo me senté en la cama suspirando y sonriendo como un tonto. [No te burles, Sadie. Tu sonríes igual con Walt]

Me encanta mi novia.

Me recosté en la cama y no tarde en dormirme. Algo que no me esperaba es que mi _ba_ saliera a pasear justo ahora.

Me vi allí, tendió sobre la cama, y ni siquiera me quite los zapatos. Presiento que fue una buena idea.

Las corrientes de la Duat me llevaron lejos de allí y termine en un lugar que no conocía. Estaba en el cruce de una calle abarrotada de gente, y algo me decía que estaba en Manhatan.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Me moví por el lugar, cosa que al principio no era nada fácil con esa forma de ave brillante. La gente y los autos iban y venían, pero nada extraño sucedía.

Eso fue hasta que vi a un hombre, de al menos 40 años, cruzar la calle con una lanza de, al menos, metro y medio apoyada en su hombro. Nadie se había dado cuenta, los demás deben de estar viendo un tubo de plomería o algo por el estilo.

Nunca se sabe.

El sujeto caminaba rápidamente, mirando alrededor como si alguien (o algo) lo estuviera siguiendo.

Bueno, pues eso fue lo que yo hice.

El hombre cruzo varias calles, doblo una esquina y camino un par de cuadras. Yo ya me había perdido. Entonces llegamos a un edificio de 5 plantas y entramos, pero el hombre en lugar de subir, se dirigió al sótano. Él iba murmurando cosas entre dientes, algo como " _Melinoe_ " y " _Menades_ ", pero no me sonaba de nada, además de decir unos cuantos buenos insultos; eso, y la poca iluminación que había, lo hacían ver escalofriantes.

Tenía el cabello castaño corto y despeinado, ojeras muy marcadas, cuerpo musculoso y parecía a punto de un ataque de nervios.

Un asesino psicópata, seguramente.

¿Por qué lo seguía entonces? Eso quiero saber.

Pasamos una última puerta y entramos a un lugar que no esperaba. Era una sala de estar, bien iluminada, con varios muebles y un televisor. Había una puerta junto a la entrada que daba a la cocina, y a un par de metros, un pasillo con varias puertas: la primera era un baño, frente a el había una oficina con una puerta de cristal. Al fondo a la derecha una habitación amplia decorada sencillamente y a la izquierda otra habitación más pequeña.

Entramos allí.

Estaba pintada de un suave lavanda y las paredes estaban forradas de jeroglíficos, varios eran protectores. Aparte de eso parecía una habitación de chica normal: una cama individual con edredones negros y muchas almohadas, un escritorio con una portátil y pequeñas figuras de animales en cristal, un armario que estaba abierto y mostraba toda la variedad y llenura de su interior, y una estantería llena de libros y otras cosas.

Oí al hombre sollozar y me gire al verlo.

Lloraba mientras sostenía una foto donde estaba el, una mujer de cabellos rojizo y una chica.

La chica-gato.

-Katelyn, vuelve a casa pronto- rogo, mirando a la que, supuse, era su hija- tu madre nos necesita.

Ya no se veía como un asesino psicópata.

Pero tampoco parecía un mago. Miraba los jeroglíficos como si fueran de otro planeta.

Me fije en los libros de la estantería. Muchos estaban en inglés, pero otros tenían jeroglíficos y algunos tenían los títulos en algo que parecía griego antiguo.

" _Semidiós_ " pensé

Entonces, mi _ba_ fue llevado de nuevo por las corrientes de la Duat y antes de regresar a mi cuerpo pude ver a Percy Jacksoon.

Abrí los ojos con un sobresalto, justo cuando mi hermana entraba.

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tengo que contarte algo.

-Bien, pero deberías saber una cosa- hizo una mueca de fastidio- la chica-gato escapo.

-¿Qué?- me puse de pie inmediatamente- ¿Cómo que "escapo"?

-Pues sí, se fue sin que lo notáramos.

-¿Cómo alguien se va de esta casa sin que nadie se dé cuenta?

Sé que suena como si fuéramos secuestradores, pero no piensen mal. Es que me parece extraño que alguien salga de la casa a la mitad de la tarde y ninguno se halla dado cuenta.

-No lo sé- tampoco parecía importarle mucho- Jaz fue a verla luego de mi clase y ya no estaba.

-¿No deberíamos buscarla?

-¿Buscarla? ¿Para qué?- me miro con curiosidad- ¿Sabes algo? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué le sucede?

Suspire y le conté lo que vi, ella me escucho sin interrumpir. Cuando termine, ella dijo:

-Extrañabas tus viajes como ave de corral ¿eh?

-Ya, Sadie. No te lo conté para que te burlaras- gruñí, sin paciencia- quiero tu opinión sobre esto.

-¿Melinoe? ¿Menades? ¿Son nombres?- me encogí de hombres, en verdad no tenía ni idea- si no lo sabes entonces no es egipcio. Y no creo que ese hombre sea un mago- coincidió- supongo que ella se fue para buscarlo.

-Creo que están en problemas- no me pregunten como, pero es un pequeño presentimiento.

-¿Dijiste que ese hombre te pareció un semidiós?

-Sí, vi cosas escritas en griego antiguo y estaba armado y alerta, como si fuera a ser atacado.

-¿También viste a Percy?- asentí- entonces, probablemente, si están en problemas.

-¿Me crees?- parpadee fingiendo incredulidad. No era 100% fingido, pues es extraño que ella me dé la razón.

-Claro que te creo- frunció el ceño- griego y egipcio juntos de nuevo, no puede ser bueno.

No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

-Tu, mas tu _ba_ viajando, mas Percy Jackson- medito, entonces canturreo el resultado- problemas.

Resople, molesto con la idea.

-Volviendo al problema ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros y Percy con la chica-gato?

-Katelyn- le corregí.

-Bueno, con ella ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros?

-¿Nosotros?- dude.

-Ay, hermanito- suspiro- ella puede ser un problema ¿Crees que te dejare toda la diversión a ti solo?

Sonreí.

La idea de tener problemas no me hacía gracia, pero al menos Sadie estaría conmigo. (Nunca le digan que dije eso)

-No sé qué vela tengamos en ese entierro, pero…

-¿Vela en el entierro?- me interrumpió- ¿has estado hablando con Walt a mis espaldas?

-No, solo es una expresión.

-Una de las que usa- me miro achicando los ojos, luego sonrió- bueno, me alegro que mi hermano y mi novio se lleven bien, mientras no digas nada que me haga quedar mal…

-Sadie, ya cállate- en serio, mi hermana está loca- no es nada de lo que piensas, y aunque lo fuera 1. Walt y yo ya nos llevábamos bien y 2. Tú y tu gran bocaza imprudente ya hicieron todo el trabajo, no hay nada que pueda sorprenderlo.

-Y dicen que yo hablo mucho- entonces abrió los ojos de par en par y me grito- ¡¿Bocaza imprudente?!

-Mejor olvídalo- suspire- lo que decía es que no importa lo que tengamos que ver con eso, pero ella es una maga y sangre de los faraones. Deberíamos ayudarla.

-¿La haremos de entrometidos?

-Puede ser.

-Genial- le brillaron los ojos- al fin un poco de acción.

Ambos reímos. Me parece bien que se lo tome positivamente.

Sentí los parpados pesados todavía.

-Oye, hermana.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué paso con tu proyecto de ciencias?

-Oh, nada- respondió como si no tuviera importancia- la mayoría hizo uno de esos relojes y el profesor lo aplazo 2 semanas.

-Bien- yo también sonreí.

Salimos de mi habitación y a mitad de las escaleras, ella me pregunto:

-Y ¿Dónde crees que tengamos que buscarla?

Suspire. La idea no me convencía.

-En Manhatan.


	4. Annabeth III

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen… solo juego un poco con sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Annabeth III**

 **Un Gato se Roba mi Cuchillo**

Hola, soy Annabeth.

Me toca contar mi parte de la historia, la cual no me hace muy feliz.

O sea, me alegra volver a ver a nuestros amigos, Sadie y Carter, pero no me gusta que cada vez que nos encontramos sea por algún problema.

La última vez nos reunimos para quitarle la corona de Ptolomeoa un mago malvado llamado Setne; tuvimos que combinar magia griega y egipcia para vencerlo: Sadie hizo explotar cosas hablando griego antiguo, Carter uso me gorra de invisibilidad, Percy fue el anfitrión de Nejbet, la diosa buitre, y yo leí el libro de Tot (escrito en jeroglíficos) gracias a que Sadie me dijo su nombre secreto.

De todo eso, ya paso un año.

Bien, esta vez todo empezó en una salida con Percy y Grover. Desde le principio, sabía que algo andaba mal.

Porque ¡por los dioses! ¿Desde cuándo esos dos me ganan en piedra, papel y tijeras? Sé que es infantil, pero nadie nunca me ha ganado en algo como eso.

Nunca me habían ganado en nada, mucho menos algo así [No, nunca tiene que ser mi turno, Sesos de Alga. No me interrumpas]

Como sea, el caso está en que el perdedor invitaría a los otros al cine y a comer.

Sinceramente, pensé que Grover perdería. El siempre usa piedra. Pero se confabulo con el Sesos de Alga en mi contra y, de una manera que desconozco (seguro con trampa) me ganaron.

Bien, fuimos al cine. Yo page las entradas y las palomitas, ellos eligieron la película; esa parte fue buena. Después fuimos a comer, Percy y yo pedimos hamburguesas y Grover pidió enchiladas. La pasamos bien, si le quitamos el hecho de que todo salió de mi bolsillo. Eso no me hacía feliz.

La parte mala llego cerca de atardecer, cuando nos dirigíamos a casa de Percy, porque su madre nos invitó a cenar.

Íbamos distraídos charlando y no nos dimos cuenta de por dónde íbamos caminando. Sin fijarnos, habíamos terminado en el Este, la calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera, la dirección del antiguo departamento de Percy.

Él se tensó a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte inmediatamente.

-Percy, hermano- Grover se paró ante él, preocupado. Supongo que percibía como se sentía Percy por su enlace empático.

-Es que… estos edificios- dijo mirando a todos lados- los vi en un sueño hace poco.

Un dichoso sueño semidiós, supe en cuanto me miro.

-¿Qué sucedió?- inquirí, repentinamente alarmada.

Nos contó el sueño en el que vio estos edificios, luego un sótano y una chica (odio admitir que esa parte no me gusto) y por ultimo vio a Carter Kane. Lo cual no fue un alivio.

-Tal vez… estar aquí sea una casualidad- dije, tratando de ser optimista- quizás ese sueño no significa nada…

-Puede ser- asintió Percy, pero él tampoco se veía muy convencido- aunque este lugar me da escalofríos.

-Y si discutimos esto en otro sitio- Grover nos dijo, la voz le temblaba, mientras miraba alrededor- huele a monstros.

-¿Nos vamos?- dudo Percy.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, pero justo cuando giramos para irnos, alguien grito. Paramos en seco.

-Iremos a ver ¿cierto?- gimoteo Grover.

Sonreí internamente. Ahí estaba nuestro chico-cabra, disimuladamente valiente. Dije:

-Olor a monstro, mas grito repentino…

Percy saco su lapicera, la destapo y mostro a Riptide. Miro a Grover.

-¿Tu qué crees G-man?

Nos devolvimos unas cuantas cuadras, guiados por el olfato de Grove. Terminamos en un callejón sin salida, conveniente ¿no?

Allí estaba una chica castaña, con su ropa hecha jirones. Sus ojos eran amarillos, felinos. Tenía un par de cuchillos, uno en cada mano y le sonreía a los monstros que la tenían acorralada (un grupo bastante grande de empusas, drakanaes y perros del infierno) ¿esa era la chica que había gritado? Parecía todo menos asustada.

-Esa es la chica de mi sueño- oí murmurar a Percy.

Oh, perfecto ¡la chica de los sueños de Percy! Sencillamente, estupendo (Percy pregunta si estoy celosa) [No, Sesos de Alga, no lo estoy… ¡No me toques!]

Continuo.

Luego de esa memorable frase de mi novio, los monstros se giraron hacia nosotros; los perros del infierno gruñeron y botaron espumarajos por la boca, las drakanaes sisearon y mostraron sus lenguas bífidas, mientras las empusas nos sonrieron dejándonos ver sus horribles colmillos.

Para este punto, ya tenía mi cuchillo en la mano, Percy tenía a Riptide sujeta con ambas manos y Grover había sacado su flauta de juncos dispuesto a usar su magia de la naturaleza,

-¡Lárguense!- para mi sorpresa, ese grito era de la chica acorralada por los monstros para nosotros, quienes intentaban ayudar- esta es mi pelea.

-Queremos ayudarte- respondí.

-No, yo puedo sola.

Pero los monstros ya no le prestaban atención, su concentración ahora estaba en mí y en Percy. Cosa que tampoco es buena y no hizo nada feliz a la chica, quien hizo un berrinche.

-¡No! Su lucha es conmigo, bichos del Tártaro ¡Enfréntenme!

Percy, Grover y yo intercambiamos miradas. Llegamos a un consenso, esa chica estaba loca.

Una drakanae se giró hacia ella y le sonrió con lastima.

-Lo sssentimosss niña- siseo como si le hablara a un cachorrito- no podemos ignorar a un par de messtizos por solo un legado como tú. Pero en cuanto los matemos volveremosss contigo. Danos un sssegundo…

-Ningún segundo- interrumpió.

Dio un salto, muy impresionante, cayó frente a la mujer demonio y con uno de sus cuchillos le corto la cabeza. Seguido de eso, corto en tres a un perro del infierno y mutilo a dos empusas.

Debo decir que eso fue sorprendente, pero muy estúpido y suicida. Toda la atención fue redirigida a ella, y nos vimos obligados a participar.

Yo fui hacia las drakanaes y comencé a rasgar con mi cuchillo, a diferencia de ella, yo tenía solo uno, pero mi ventaja es que el mio es de bronce celestial. Mortal para los monstruos. Percy fue por las empusas y parecía feliz de poder destruir algunos demonios. Su entusiasmo me animo.

Y sé que no es el momento, pero se veía muy guapo con ese brillo de determinación en sus ojos verde mar (que me encantan) y su cabello negro revuelto (que también me encanta) bien ¿por dónde iba?

Ah sí, y Grover tocaba afanosamente su flauta, con una melodía desesperada, haciendo crecer las plantas, que se enrollaban alrededor de los perros del infierno, que trataban de morderlo, mientras eran sometidos por lazos de hierbas.

-¡Que se larguen!

La muchacha destruyo uno de los perros que Grover había atado y luego me ataco.

Se movió muy rápido, si Percy no tuviera los mejores reflejos del mundo, yo estaría muerta o en el suelo desangrándome. Detuvo los cuchillos de la chica y nos apartó, colocando su espada entre ella y nosotros.

El problema es que los monstruos no se acababan. Un perro se le lanzo encima y ella lo hizo polvo dorado. Se centró en lo importante, en ese momento no éramos el peligro inminente.

La música de Grover fue verdaderamente útil. Inmovilizo a la mayoría de los monstruos y nos facilitó mucho destruirlos.

Cuando no quedaba ninguno, nos giramos hacia la chica, pero ella parecía más concentrada en olfatear el aire.

-Huele a semidiós- dijo Grover, distraídamente.

-Mm obvio- Percy me señalo y luego a él.

Pero Grover no se refería a nosotros; mire a la chica, olfateaba en la misma dirección que él y se veía preocupada.

Sin embargo, cuando nos miró lo hiso con enojo. Nos apuntó con uno de sus cuchillos.

-Si se vuelven a meter en mi camino, lo lamentaran…

No termino la frase y su atención se centró en mi mano, en mi cuchillo. Se movió rápido, me lo quito y me tiro al suelo de un empujón. Corrió a la salida del callejón, perdiéndose de mi vista.

-¿Estas bien, Annabeth?

-No hay tiempo, sesos de alga- exclame, corriendo tras ella- ¡Se lleva mi cuchillo!

No iba a dejar que esa niña me lo robara y se fuera así como si nada (Percy dice que es solo un cuchillo) [Lo dice el semidiós que metió la mano en la garganta de un mago para recuperar su espada]

Corrimos por la calle, cuando el comenzaba a meterse. No estábamos muy lejos de alcanzarla.

-Llegaremos tarde a la cena- dijo Percy, jadeando.

-Primero mi cuchillo.

Aceleré el paso.

La chica cruzo una calle y comenzó a subir las escaleras de incendio, al costado de uno de los edificios.

-En la otra cuadra queda mi viejo piso- comento Percy, mientras subíamos.

Percibí algo de molestia y rabia en su voz. Lo entendía, allí él y su madre vivieron un infierno junto a su anterior padrastro, Gabe. No le debía traer ningún buen recuerdo.

Llegamos a la azotea, donde solo había canales de ventilación y una puerta que debía llevar a las escaleras.

La chica estaba en el otro extremo, mirando al otro edificio como si estuviera midiendo la distancia para saltar. Con lo rápido que corría y la altura a la que podía saltar, no sería extraño que lo intentara y lo lograra.

Pero yo no corrí varias cuadras y subí muchas escaleras para que simplemente se fuera.

-Quédate ahí- ordene en un grito.

Ella se giró a verme y me sonrió, dio un par de pasos hacia nosotros y balanceo el cuchillo de bronce celestial, presumiéndolo.

Por eso, cuando la agarre…

Se escuchó un zumbido extraño, como el aleteo de un colibrí amplificado mil veces. Todos miramos al cielo, y a unos metros por encima de nosotros había una creatura bastante extraña.

-FRIIIIIIIIIIC.

Era como un grifo pero sus alas se movían muy, muy rápido. Y venía arrastrando un barco-trineo.

Para mi alegría momentánea, de allí bajaron los Kane.

-¡Sadie!- nos saludamos con un abrazo, a pesar de la chica ladrona, la cara extrañada de Pery Carter y la creciente duda en rostro de Grover.

Cuando Carter iba a hablar, nos fijamos en la otra chica, estaba a punto de correr al techo del otro edificio.

Sadie grito:

- _Drowah!_

Y cuando la chica intento saltar, dio contra un muro invisible que brillo en dorado cuando lo golpeo.

Cayó al suelo de trasero.

Se puso de pie y nos miró. Sus pupilas felinas se habían hecho más delgadas.

-¡Les dije que no se metieran en mi camino!- rugió antes de atacarnos.


	5. Percy IV

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen… solo juego un poco con sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Percy IV**

 **La Chica Gato se Cae del Tejado**

¿Qué tal? ¡Soy Percy!

Antes de continuar con la historia, tengo que aclarar un par de cosas.

Primero: si, Grover y yo hicimos trampa en piedra, papel y tijeras [Déjame explicar y luego me golpeas ¿si, Annabeth?] Yo no quería hacer trampa, conozco los riesgos. Pero era eso o perder una apuesta con los Stoll

Annabeth probablemente me golpearía, pero, tal vez, después me daría un beso [¡Auch! Gracias, Listilla… ¿y el beso?] Pero con ese par de hijos de Hermes no conseguiría nada bueno.

Y lo de la espada: Riptide ha pasado muchas cosas conmigo y tiene un gran valor sentimental, además, no estoy cómodo con ninguna otra espada. En cambio, ella pelea bien con cuchillos, espadas, lanzas, arco y Flechas, y cualquier otra arma imaginable.

Y entiendo que esa daga se parezca a la que Luke le dio cuando era niña, pero, ¡por favor! ¿Perseguir a una chica amante de los cuchillos, tan rápida como para matar a un perro del infierno en 2 segundos, armada con bronce celestial, por solo una daga?

Pero, bueno, dicen que novia feliz, vida feliz… aunque voy a empezar a dudarlo.

Bien, vamos a la acción.

La chica arremetió contra nosotros, seguramente molesta por estrellarse contra un muro invisible. El cual estuvo muy guay. Fue derechito hasta Sadie empuñando la daga de Annabeth, pero Carter intervino justo a tiempo interceptando la hoja con su jopesh.

-Katelyn ¡cálmate!- le dijo esquivando en filo del cuchillo- no somos tus enemigos, queremos ayudarte.

Pero ella no parecía oír, solo buscaba rebanarlo.

-Percy.

Annabeth me llamo. Señalo a un par de cubetas a unos metros de nosotros, estaban llenas de agua. Ok, podía usar eso ¿pero cómo? Carter ya parecía cansado de pelear con Katelyn.

Nadie intervenía. Sadie intento separarlos con una ráfaga de aire y solo logro empujar a su hermano al suelo, Annabeth no podía hacer mucho estando desarmada, no había ningún tipo de planta para que Grover use su magia de la naturaleza, tengo el presentimiento de que si yo intervengo con Riptide solo empeoraría las cosas.

Katelyn tenía los ojos gatunos crispados de furia. Me recordó a Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares, cuando peleaba.

-¿Alguna idea efectiva?- pregunte en voz baja- no creo que empaparla sirva de mucho.

-¡Si, eso!- exclamo Sadie, sonriendo- mójala, rápido.

Dude un segundo.

-¡Hazlo ya!- grito Annabeth.

Me concentre en el contenido de las cubetas. Sentí un tirón en el estómago y el agua se elevó cerca de un metro. Moví los brazos a la derecha, empujando el agua hasta chocar con Katelyn y Carter.

Después de mojarlos note que el agua no estaba muy limpia.

¡Oops!

La chica se olvidó de Carter, pero se giró hacia mí; mojada y furiosa.

Mire ceñudo a Sadie.

-Olvide decirte que ella odia eso- se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Iba a responder, pero Katelyn se acercó muy rápidamente. Pero no hacia mí, como yo esperaba. Sadie no alcanzo a moverse y fue derribada, Katelyn le puso la daga de Annabeth en el cuello.

-Sadie Kane, tu deberías saber que a los gatos no les gusta el agua.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Sadie trataba de no parecer asustada.

Y pensar que eso casi me pasa a mi [No me alegra, Annabeth, pero no fue mi idea perseguir y mojar a una chica-gato]

-Katelyn, suéltala- pidió Carter suavemente.

-No me llames Katelyn- parecía que ese nombre le molestaba más que nosotros 5 juntos- soy Kat- miro a Sadie y pareció olfatearla. Hizo una mueca- huele a perro.

-¿A perro?- Carter se llevó una mano al mentón- suena como Bast cuando conocimos a Anubis.

Sadie pareció molesta por eso. Grito:

 _-¡Ha-wi!_

El jeroglífico en dorado frente a la cara de Kat y salió volando hacia atrás, paso al borde de la azotea, terminando en caída libre.

-¡Sadie!- gritamos.

-Oops- fue su respuesta.

Los 5 nos asomamos. Sorprendentemente, la chica cayó de pie como los gatos y se fue corriendo.

-Bien hecho, hermanita- suspiro Carter.

-Yo no huelo a perro- fue todo lo que dijo.

-De acuerdo- Grover se cruzó de brazos y nos miró muy seriamente- ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué tipo de magia usaste? ¿Y desde cuando se conocen todos?

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que Grover no conoce a los Kane ni nada referente a los egipcios. Habíamos quedado en dejarlo entre nosotros, pero después de esto supongo que hay que explicarle.

Pero Annabeth no pensaba igual.

-No hay tiempo, Grover, ¡se lleva mi cuchillo!

¡Y vuelve la mula al trigo! [No, Annabeth, no te dije mula, te dije terca… ¡Auch!]

-¿Por eso la siguen?- pregunto Sadie- yo podría darte otro.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- Annabeth ignoro la proposición.

-La chica es una maga- respondió Carter- sigue la senda de Bast, la diosa gata…

-Un momento, un momento- lo interrumpió Grover, parecía molesto y confundido- ¿Una maga? ¿Bast? No existe ninguna diosa gata ¿de qué están hablando?...

-Oye, G-man, te lo explicare- le prometí- solo espera un poco.

Me miro ceñudo, pero asintió y miro a Carter para que continuara.

-Como decía- el mago se terció el jopesh a la espalda- anoche un par de nuestros iniciados se la encontraron peleando con algunos demonios, intentaron ayudar y ella…

-Déjame adivinar- esta vez, fue Annabeth quien lo interrumpió- no le gustó la idea.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Quiso matarnos hace rato por eso mismo- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Ya han querido matarnos solo por estar vivos…

-El caso es que ella está loca y tenemos que evitar que se consiga con más monstros, magos, semidioses o cualquiera que quiera ayudarla o matarla- dijo Sadie, quien aún parecía molesta- y para eso hay que encontrarla, luego amordazarla y…

-¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso?- inquirió Carter- ¡La tiraste del edificio y escapo!

-¡Dijo que olía a perro!

-Seguro se refería a Walt, pasas todo el día con él.

-¿Cómo podría haberlo olfateado?

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- Grover grito aún más fuerte que ellos.

A este punto, yo estaba sentado en el suelo, limpiándome las uñas con Riptide. Lo sé, soy muy arriesgado.

-Y si, hueles algo extraño- le dijo a Sadie, ella lo fulmino con la mirada- tampoco huelen a semidiós, aunque lo que hacen se parece a la magia de los hijos de Hécate.

-Olor a semidiós- murmuro Annabeth. Por su mirada, supe que tenía una idea-Grover, hace rato dijiste que olía a semidiós.

-Si…

-¿Aun sientes el aroma?

Grover comenzó a olfatear el aire. Yo trate de entender a donde iba Annabeth con eso.

Hace rato, él y Kat habían captado un olor a semidiós que creí que era el mío y el de Annabeth. Pero si no éramos nosotros, tal vez ella este buscando a esa persona.

-Grover, el sátiro radar- sonreí y guarde a Riptide- ¿hacia dónde, hermano?

-¿Satiro?- Carter y Sadie lo miraron con curiosidad, pero él los ignoro.

-No debe estar muy lejos- dijo- su olor es fuerte.

* * *

Tengo que decir, que odio volar en grifo.

1) Estamos volando muy por encima de los edificios, en el cielo. No quiero que Zeus crea que quiero invadir sus dominios.

2) Esta…balsa se mueve demasiado y junto al mal olor que le dejo el agua sucia a Carter, están consiguiendo marearme.

3) Ha comenzado a llover, es de noche y el frio me cala hasta los huesos.

-Nos vamos a perder la cena- en serio quisiera estar en mi casa en este instante.

-¿Ya me explican que pasa?- pregunto Grover, tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que se aferraba, aterrado igual que yo.

-¿Sientes el aroma?- Grover miro ceñudo a Carter.

-Sí, claro. Porque es muy fácil olfatear cuando está lloviendo.

-Carter ¿aun recuerdas tu viaje _ba_?- Sadie lo miro de manera sugerente, pero el pareció no entender- sótano, psicópata, semidiós…

-¡Claro!- tomo las riendas del grifo y lo hizo descender- ya se a donde tenemos que ir.


	6. Extra II

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen… solo juego un poco con sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Extra**

Kat concentro rápidamente el poder de Bast y su instinto felino para darse la vuelta y caer de pie. Cayó suavemente y corrió siguiendo su olfato.

Él estaba cerca.

Guardo el cuchillo de bronce celestial en la Duat; tomarlo le pareció muy fácil, llevárselo estuvo muy entretenido.

Podía sentir el olor a agua salada del semidiós, el perfume de la rubia del cuchillo, la cabra también se quedaba atrás, al igual que la maga y el muchacho de la espada rara.

" _Katelyn_ " la había llamado.

Odiaba que le dijeran así, ese nombre solo significaba encierro. Solo cuando los monstros aparecían podía ser libre y podía matarlos, lo que también era bueno.

" _Katelyn_ " repetía la voz del chico en su mente.

Las manos le temblaban levemente y un sudor frio recorría su espalda.

-No, no, aun no.

" _Katelyn; Katelyn"_

-No, todavía no.

" _Katelyn"_

-Kat, se acabó el tiempo- su voz resonó sobre cualquier otro pensamiento.

Su vista se nublo casi completamente y sus piernas le fallaron, cayó al suelo de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Cuando los abrió, no reconocía el lugar donde estaba; se miró la ropa, unas prendas que le habían dejado en la habitación de la casa de donde se había ido hace apenas unas horas, estaba sucia, cosa que le era común, y olía mal, como a agua estancada. No le sorprendía, Kat solía meterlas en muchos problemas.

Se puso de pie, la calle estaba pobremente iluminada, pero reconoció el lugar. Estaba frente al edifico en el que vivía.

-Al menos Kat hizo algo bien- murmuro entrando al edificio- el sigue aquí.

Bajo al sótano y camino por los mal iluminados pasillos, llego frente a una puerta y entro como Pedro por su casa a la sala de estar donde su padre, nada más verla, la envolvió en un abrazo sofocante y cariñoso.

Ninguno dijo nada.

El la reviso de pies a cabeza en cuanto la soltó y ella se fijó en el rostro de el: tenía 40 años y aún era buen mozo; tenía algunas arrugas junto a su boca y los ojos almendrados, pero bajo estos habían sendas ojeras desde hace algunos días.

El hombre, al ver que estaba bien, asintió en silencio y fue a la cocina. Katelyn, por otro lado, fue a su cuarto.

Sin fijarse mucho en ninguna cosa, tomo un pijama y entro al baño. Necesito mucho champo y jabón para quitar de ella la peste a agua estancada.

Se vistió, se secó el cabello y lo ato en una coleta, antes de ir a la cocina donde su padre la esperaba con la cena. Cereal con leche, su especialidad.

Tomo asiento en la pequeña mesa para tres, junto a su padre, y comió. Al terminar, el rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Ella le conto todo lo que recordaba de la noche anterior.

Comenzó con el leve olor a demonio en el aire mientras estaba en Brooklin, luego de salir de una fiesta. Para ella y su padre, caminar por ahí a las tantas de la noche no presentaba ningún problema.

Hasta que le sucedía lo que le ocurrió a Katelyn: encontrarse con monstruos o demonios.

Ella no era la más valiente, sabía mucho de artes marciales, pero eso no era muy útil contra esos seres. Entonces, apareció Kat y de eso no recordaba nada.

Su último recuerdo de esa noche fue un chico de cabello oscuro que le pareció algo guapo, (pero para su padre lo describió solo como "alguien") antes de desmayarse y despertar esa tarde en una habitación que parecía una enfermería, con ropa de hospital y sin el símbolo dyed que había encontrado ese viernes.

No se preocupó en buscarlo, solo pensaba en salir de allí. Se puso lo que le dejaron y salió sigilosamente; le sorprendió no encontrarse a nadie en ningún momento, así que salió por la puerta principal.

En ese instante 2 pensamientos vinieron a su mente: 1) salir había resultado muy, muy fácil. Cosa que la hizo sospechar de que podrían haber más trampas (que por suerte no encontró) y 2) ese lugar era donde debía estar, y por eso, la decisión de irse le costó un poco. Ese segundo pensamiento no se lo dijo a su padre.

-Ok, decidido- dijo su padre cuando ella termino- no más fiestas de domingo para ti.

-Papa- se quejó la castaña- era el cumpleaños de una de mis amigas y hoy no teníamos clases.

-Entonces, yo también iré a la próxima.

-¡Papa!

El rio un poco al escucharla.

-¿Tuviste algún problema al venir aquí?

-Vi un par de monstruos, de esos de los que hablabas…

-¿De cuáles?- interrumpió el hombre, con preocupación.

-Unos perros raros, mujeres pálidas con cabello de fuego y otras que parecían serpientes- recordó ella, luego se encogió de hombros- supongo que Kat se encargó de ellos y me trajo hasta aquí.

-Bien, bien- el asintió con una media sonrisa- estarás cansada, ve a dormir.

Aunque no pasaban de las 7: 00 pm, ella acepto y le deseo buenas noches antes de irse a su habitación.

* * *

Vio a su hija salir de la cocina, cuando ya no estuvo se permitió preocuparse.

Estaba exhausto, ese dia lo habia pasado pensando donde estaría metida Katelyn. Rogando a los dioses de que llegara pronto.

Todo ese asunto de los dioses, la magia y los monstruos lo tenían arto. Y el asunto de Kat le ponía los pelos de punta.

Aunque tenía una sola hija, era como tener dos; la quería, siendo Katelyn o Kat, pero esta segunda tenía una personalidad muy… arriesgada. Cosa que no era culpa suya, era de él, y en parte, de su esposa.

Se restregó la cara de frustración, otro problema en el que no dejaba de pensar y no había mencionado para no preocupar a su hija.

Era obvio que Abril, su esposa, estaba desaparecida. Pero no tenían idea de por qué, y justo cuando parecía que ella había encontrado una forma de arreglar el problema de Katelyn.

Ahora tenían que buscarla.

Fue a la sala y se tiro en el sofá, su vida no podía ser peor.

Primero, era hijo de Ares, cosa que de por sí ya llamaba mucho la atención de los monstruos; tenía que enfrentarse al peligro constantemente si quería vivir. Luego, teniendo solo 17 años, fue maldecido por un dios, cosa que le imposibilito completamente tener una peligrosa y normal vida de semidiós.

Entonces, conoció a su esposa, todo bien allí; hasta que supo que ella era una maga egipcia.

Se amaban y con el tiempo superaron esas diferencias.

Pero un día, hace unos 16 años, ella tuvo una idea. Abril lo convenció para usar sus habilidades en magia egipcia e intentar levantar la maldición; el sabía que eso era imposible, pero lo intento de todas formas.

El resultado le sorprendió, parte de la maldición había desaparecido.

Poco después, ella quedo embarazada.

Y 10 años después, se dieron cuenta del error que habían cometido.

Alguien llamo a la puerta en ese momento. Alejo todo recuerdo y pensamiento triste, concentrándose únicamente en sus bien entrenados instintos de supervivencia.

Nadie tocaba la puerta de su casa, jamás ¿y de noche? Solo podrían ser problemas.

Tomo lo primero que tenía a la mano, un hacha de bronce celestial, y camino silenciosamente hacia la puerta. La abrió, dispuesto a cortar y repetir la acción las veces que fuera necesario para matar lo que estuviera del otro lado, pero solo consiguió a 5 adolescentes.

No dejaban de ser malas noticias, si esos muchachos conocían a su hija, consideraría atacar de nuevo, pero no con la espada, el broce celestial no sirve en mortales.

Un presentimiento le dijo que no eran simples mortales. Se mantuvo en guardia mientras los analizaba con la mirada.

Eran 3 chicos y 2 chicas, ambas rubias, todos empapados. Un chico afroamericano y una de las rubias, con mechas azules en el cabello y botas militares, tenían pijamas de lino blanco; supo inmediatamente que eran magos.

La otra rubia, de intensos ojos grises, tenía una expresión inteligente y calculadora, como si buscara algún punto débil; junto a ella había un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, completamente desarmado. Reconoció el collar de cuero y perlas de arcilla que les colgaba del cuello, eran semidioses del Campamento Mestizo.

Con eso bajo el hacha, sorprendiéndolos.

Vio al último chico, de cabello rizado y gorra con colores rasta, la cual estaba algo torcida y pudo distinguir un cuernito. Un sátiro.

Los miro de manera ruda.

-¿Vienen en son de paz?- les pregunto.

-Sí, señor- asintió el pelinegro, sin apartar la mirada del hacha que ya no les apuntaba.

-Bien- el hombre sonrió y les tendió la mano a los semidioses- soy Marcus Rivet, hijo de Ares.


	7. Sadie V

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen… solo juego un poco con sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Sadie V**

 **Tomamos Té con el Hombre del Hacha**

Bien, ¡aquí Sadie de nuevo!

Recapitulemos rápidamente.

Salí con Carter para buscar a Katelyn o Kat, o como sea, la encontramos con Annabeth, Percy y un supuesto sátiro. Quiso matarme dos veces, dijo que yo olía a perro, la golpee y huyo [Deja de culparme, Carter] y la buscamos de nuevo, volando en Freak.

Ok, quedamos en Grover perdiendo el rastro y mi hermano sabiendo a donde ir.

Resulto que no sabía. El recordaba la fachada del edificio, pero no como llegar. Es más útil como hombre-pollo que como ave de corral con cara de Carter [Más de uno te ha llamado hombre-pollo, algún parecido debes tener. Ahora, no interrumpas, Carter]

Freak volaba cada vez más alto y eso parecía aterrar a Percy; ya no llovía, pero hacia frio y el cielo se iluminaba cada cierto tiempo por los rayos que se veían en el horizonte. Cada vez que había uno, Percy parecía querer gritar.

-¿Algún problema?- le pregunte- ¿Miedo a las alturas, los rayos…?

-Digamos que una vez, hace unos años, su padre y su tío discutieron- respondió Grover. Parecía que si Percy abría la boca vomitaría.

-Y desde entonces él tiene prohibido entrar en los dominios de su tío- finalizo Annabeth.

-Su papa es Poseidón- dije pensativa- entonces, su tío es…

Sé que para algunas personas la respuesta es obvia, pero yo tengo la mente muy ocupada memorizando hechizos y nombres raros, además de las cosas de la escuela. No tengo tiempo de aprenderme la historia de otros dioses. (Carter dice que estas cosas son fáciles) [Yo digo que eres un nerd muy parlanchín, hermano]

-Su tío es Zeus- dijo Carter- rey de los dioses griegos, gobernante supremo de Olimpo y los cielos. Júpiter para los romanos.

-Uy, que mal- a Carter y a mí nos odian muchos dioses, pero los que mandan están de nuestro lado- tal vez deberíamos bajar un poco.

Carter asintió y guio a Freak. Bajamos hasta casi rozar los edificios, Percy pareció calmarse.

-¡Lo vi, ya lo vi!- exclamo Carter, señalando hacia abajo- es ese.

-Bien, deja de gritar tanto y llevábamos allí.

Me miro y pude leerle el pensamiento, que era algo así como "Que irritante eres".

Mi hermano, Walt, Zia, incluso algunos dioses, ya me lo han dicho, y ni hablar de mis profesores. Es la frase favorita de muchos ¿Qué puedo decir? Es parte de la maravillsidad de Sadie Kane.

* * *

Aterrizamos en el techo del edificio y como la noche anterior, Freak se echó y se quedó dormido. También, nada más tocar el suelo, Percy se alejó de nosotros y devolvió el estómago muy coloridamente.

Lo dejamos un poco atrás, sino no sería el único en vaciar el estómago. Nos alcanzó cuando nos faltaban la mitad de los pisos por bajar. Annabeth le ofreció una botella de agua y Carter y Grover unas mentas.

* * *

Bajamos al tétrico sótano. Ninguno iba armado, aparte de Carter que tenía su jopesh en la espalda. Algo me decía que Kat no nos daría problemas.

-Esta es la puerta- susurro Carter deteniéndose.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- Percy susurro a su vez-¿derribamos la puerta? ¿Forzamos la cerradura?

-Si tuviéramos a alguien de Hermes solo tendría que tocar la cerradura- comento Grover.

-¿Algún hechizo, Sadie?- si el no recuerda, yo menos.

-Puedo hacerla explotar- ofrecí.

Justo cuando recordé un hechizo que podría sernos útil, Annabeth decidió actuar y toco la puerta.

-O podríamos simplemente llamar.

* * *

Luego del susto que nos dio Marcus con su hacha, nos presentamos y él nos dejó pasar.

-No hagan mucho ruido- nos pidió- mi hija duerme y no quiero que despierte.

Por alguna razón todos me miraron a mí.

-De ella queríamos hablarle…- Carter comenzó a hablar, pero el hombre lo señalo con el hacha.

-¿Sales con ella?- pregunto muy seriamente. La piel de mi hermano pasó de café a café con leche.

-No, señor.

-¿Tienes alguna intención de hacerlo?

-No…

-Bien- miro a Percy y Grover- tu eres un sátiro y tú ya te vez bastante comprometido.

Percy asintió muy efusivamente y Annabeth sonrió ampliamente. Definitivamente, ella es mi modelo a seguir.

-Entonces- esta vez fui yo- sobre su hija…

-Pónganse cómodos- dijo- el tema puede ir para largo ¿alguien quiere te?

Alce la mano inmediatamente, aun no pierdo mis costumbres. Marcus asintió y se fue a la cocina con todo y hacha.

-¿Te?- susurro Percy, sentándose- ¿desde cuándo un hijo de Ares toma te?

-¿En serio?- Annabeth lo miro achicando los ojos-peleamos con monstruos, robaron mi cuchillo, Sadie y Carter aparecen, perseguimos a una chica- gato hasta un sótano y ¿tú te fijas en eso?

-Sí, básicamente.

-Sesos de Alga.

* * *

Según Annabeth, Ares es el dios griego de la guerra y, según Percy, es un idiota bélico con problemas de ira.

Pues diré que para ser hijo de ese dios, Marcus hacia un te delicioso y tenía buen gusto para comprar galletas; ya me he tomado dos tasas y comido varias galletas.

-Entonces ¿Qué hizo Katelyn?

-Desmayarse y dormir- respondí, sirviéndome más te- Kat, por otro lado…

-Oh, claro- él estaba tranquilo, como si tener una personalidad asesina fuera natural- debí suponerlo ¿Qué paso?

-Destruyo algunos monstruos, robo mi cuchillo, casi mato a Sadie…

-Dos veces- interrumpí, solo para dejarlo claro-por favor, continua Annabeth.

-Luego huyo- finalizo- aún tiene mi cuchillo.

-Ella llego siendo Katelyn y sin ningún arma- Annabeth frunció el ceño considerablemente- pero tranquila, ella suele guardar cosas con magia siendo Kat.

-Tengo una duda- Carter alzo la mano, pidiendo permiso- usted dijo ser un semidiós, pero ella usa magia egipcia ¿Cómo es posible?

-¡Es verdad!- me olvide del té por un segundo, saque el amuleto dyed de mi bolsillo- ella tenía esto cuando llego a la Casa de Brooklin, solo lo encuentran los que tienen la Sangre de los Faraones.

-Ella es un legado de Ares- dijo Marcus. Miraba al suelo, con expresión sombría- y una maga igual que su madre, es descendiente de Narner.

-¡Es de nuestra familia!- no pude evitar sonar disgustada.

-La magia griega y egipcia combinada es peligrosa- dijo Annabeth, seriamente.

-Lo sabemos de experiencia- su novio se había emocionado con las galletas también.

Marcus pareció deprimirse más.

-Lo sé. Lo sabía en ese momento y no hice caso. Yo la amaba y quería estar con ella, y como la vida de un semidiós suele ser tan corta- miro a Percy y Annabeth- ustedes entienden eso.

-Nunca se sabe que pueda pasar- Percy sujeto la mano de Annabeth, de una manera muy dulce.

Por suerte, yo nací maga. Es mucho más seguro que ser un semidiós. Aunque ellos parecen el tipo de pareja que pueden ir al fondo de un volcán y salir vivos de eso.

-Además, con mi condición- continuo Marcus- no pensé que ella lo heredaría…

-¿Qué condición?- pregunto Annabeth- ¿te refieres a Katelyn? ¿Heredar qué? ¿Tiene que ver con Kat?

-Sí, sin duda eres hija de Atenea- dijo el, algo irritado- la última vez que hable con uno fue hace casi 20 años y sonaba igual que tú.

-¿Vas a responder?- Annabeth se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

-Con una condición- me miro- tu ayudaras a mi hija.

-¿Qué?- parpadee un par de veces, antes de fruncir el ceño-¿Por qué yo?

-Como semidiós, yo le enseñe todo lo que pude- respondió- Katelyn practica magia, igual que tú. Además- señalo con la cabeza a mi hermano- no confió en el.

Genial. Me quería cargar el muerto a mí.

Sé que soy una gran maga, pero no puedo hacer mucho por ella. Esa chica demostró ser una maga de combate, cosa que era jurisdicción de Carter; pero tal vez ese padre sobre protector no necesitaba saberlo.

Asentí de mala gana.

Él se relajó con eso y comenzó su historia.

-Yo estaba en el Campamento Mestizo cuando todo comenzó- dijo- yo tenía 17 años y era consejero de la cabaña de Ares, no se ahora, pero entonces ese puesto se ganaba a pulso. Yo era el más fuerte de la cabaña.

-Sigue siendo igual- afirmo Percy- nadie se mete con la actual consejera.

-Solo tú, Sesos de Alga.

El sonrió.

Cuando te fijas bien, Percy tiene escrito "problemas" en todas partes. El chico me cae bien.

-Era navidad y casi no había campistas, por lo tanto no había mucho con que entretenerse- continuo Marcus- un día decidí ir al bosque a distraerme. Como estaba solo, fui tan armado como pude. Mate varias cosas- sonrió con entusiasmo- un dragón, un par de cosas que parecían trolls y un par de hormigas gigantes…

-Esas hormigas son rudas- Percy también sonrió- Annabeth ¿recuerdas la vez…?

-Creo que rimero deberíamos escuchar la historia de Marcus- interrumpió Carter.

Hasta yo lo mire mal ¡también quería escuchar la historia de las hormigas!

Pero tenía razón [No sonrías así, hermano, ese fue el efecto de tanto te. Ya iba por la quita taza en ese momento]

Marcus siguió con su historia.

-Entonces me encontré con esas extrañas chicas. Tenían la piel roja, todas risueñas y guapas. Muy ebrias. Las ménades…

-¿Menades?- Carter y yo preguntamos a la vez.

-Son ninfas, seguidoras del dios Dionisio- nos explicó Annabeth- lo seguían a todas sus fiestas, están obsesionadas con él. Son muy agresivas con cualquier cosa que no sea Dionisio.

-Están muy locas- Percy dijo, como en resumen- tienen que estarlo para seguir al Señor D.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Marcus- vi como reducían a polvo a un troll luego de darse cuenta de que no era Dionisio. Entonces me encontraron y quisieron matarme cuando supieron que no era el Señor D- su mirada se tornó dura- mate a una de ellas.

Annabeth abrió completamente los ojos y Percy casi tira las galletas, balbuceo:

-¿Q… Que hiciste?

Mi hermano se veía igual de perdido que yo, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta.

-Mate a una de ellas- repitió Marcus- no sabía quiénes eran, solo tenía claro que no quería morir, fue en defensa propia. Las demás huyeron, pero aparecieron de nuevo con Dionisio.

-Supongo que no fue para felicitarlo- escuchar a mi hermano hablando de "usted" es divertido.

-Dionisio las odia, pero está obligado a maldecir a quien las mate- dijo Annabeth en un susurro. Marcus asintió.

-Podía matarme, volverme loco o enloquecerme hasta morir- dijo- pero, aunque parezca extraño, él me tenía estima. Yo era amigo de varios de sus hijos y lo ayude una vez con su esposa, Ariadna.

-Entonces que hizo- pregunte.

El dio una sonrisa vacía.

-Hubiera sido mejor enloquecer hasta morir.


	8. Carter VI

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen… solo juego un poco con sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Carter VI**

 **A Zia no le gustan los gatos**

¿Cómo están? Quiero ser un poco breve con la historia de Marcus. Todo esto tenía mucho suspenso.

-¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto Sadie, casi comiéndose las uñas.

-Dionisio es el dios del vino y la locura, y como la vid no es el mejor componente para una maldición, uso sus dotes para locos- dio un suspiro cansado- me dio una doble personalidad.

-¿Cómo la de Katelyn?- pregunto Annabeth.

-Exacto, pero en lugar de parecer un gato, era un jabalí.

Tal vez nos fuéramos reído, si no habláramos de una maldición.

-El animal de Ares.

-Así es, Annabeth. Se llamaba Mark y aparecía solo cuando habían monstruos. De esa forma era más fuerte. Fue casi un favor.

-Estamos hablando del Seños D- dijo Percy- tiene que haber un pero.

-Pero- Marcus le sonrió y tengo la impresión de que Percy le cae mejor que yo- les ménades de dieron cuenta, le exigieron más que eso.

-¿Katelyn también tiene ese problema, del que sea que estés hablando?- exigió saber mi hermana.

Luego de convivir tanto con Sadie, pude darme cuenta que eso le preocupaba. Yo la entendía. Ninguno quiere problemas con maldiciones.

-No, gracias al Olimpo, es solo mi problema generalmente- respondió Marcus- me dio la grandiosa habilidad de atraer más monstruos que un semidiós normal.

Luego de eso tuvo que irse del campamento pues presentaba un riesgo para los demás, nos habló de como conoció a su esposa y de cómo se mudaron a esta casa y pusieron hechizos de protección egipcios.

La parte que pareció costarle cuando nos hablaba fue la de los experimentos mágicos que de su esposa para levantar su maldición y luego descubrir que Katelyn había "heredado" de alguna manera, parte de esta.

Él se quedó con la atracción a los monstruos y ella la doble personalidad.

-¿Pero y su esposa?- pregunte, recordando mi viaje _ba._

El había estado demasiado preocupado por Katelyn y dijo que su esposa los necesitaba.

-Desapareció hace más de una semana- respondió- y por eso necesito que Katelyn valla con ustedes.

-¿Qué?- los cinco lo miramos sin entender.

-Tenía pensado llevar a Katelyn conmigo, pero esto podría ser muy peligroso- continuo como si no fuéramos dicho nada- y ya que están aquí, ella se ira a estudiar magia y dibujitos raros…

-Jeroglíficos- dijimos mi hermana y yo, pero de nuevo no nos escuchó.

-Y yo iré al Campamento Mestizo a ver al oráculo. Quiero una profecía.

Por supuesto, el hombre no nos dejó opinar al respecto.

Fue a la habitación de su hija, que más que dormida estaba inconsciente, y lleno dos enormes maletas y una mochila con cosas de ella. Me hizo cargar a Katelyn y nos guio a su oficina.

Allí tenía una pieza de arcilla llena de jeroglíficos que debería estar en un museo.

-Abre un portal y llévala a esa casa que tienen- me ordeno.

Busque un pero inmediatamente.

El tiempo había pasado volando y faltaban minutos para la medianoche (hora propicia para abrir un portal), tampoco habría problemas con la pieza de arcilla pues era autentica y tendría suficiente poder para llevarnos a la Casa de Brooklin, o podía decir que no se me daba abrir portales, pero seguro que no me creería.

-¿Y qué pasa con Freak?- pregunto Sadie.

Mi hermana había pasado todo el rato mirando mal a Marcus por obligarla a entrenar a Katelyn, ella odiaba que la obligaran a hacer cosas. Prefería el papel de jefe al de empleado.

-No sé qué sea eso, pero tu encárgate- le corto- el llevara a mi hija.

-Marcus- Annabeth se veía dispuesta a razonar, pero el no tanto.

-Apresúrate- me miro de mala gana- se acerca la hora.

Era verdad, quedaba un minuto para la medianoche.

Mire a Sadie. Ella gruño, pero abrió el portal.

* * *

Ya pasaron dos días desde la llegada de Katelyn y todo está en orden.

Casi.

En la mañana, todos se enteraron de la llegada de nuestra nueva iniciada, incluso ella se enteró de eso. Katelyn no despertó en ningún momento hasta que salió el sol.

Sadie y yo hablamos con ella; se molestó al principio, principalmente con su padre, pero luego simplemente lo acepto. Parecía gustarle estar aquí.

En el desayuno la presentamos y explicamos su condición con una media verdad. Solo dijimos que tenía una maldición, no ahondamos en el tema.

Contrario a la que ordeno Marcus, yo me volvió su instructor principal, pues Kat había demostrado ser una maga de combate en su mayoría, aunque Katelyn no había dejado ver el menor atisbo de magia.

Pasaba el tiempo con Cleo en la biblioteca y, a pesar del comportamiento de Kat y lo que había pasado con ella, se llevaba bien con Sean y Julian. Sobre todo con Sean.

Claro que no puedo decir lo mismo de los demás.

Katelyn tenía un carácter pasivo, sin embargo, no se quedaba callada a nada de la que dijera Sadie. Tampoco le agrada Walt, siempre que él estaba cerca lo miraba recelosa.

Sadie y yo hemos hecho nuestro mayor esfuerzo para que nadie descubra sus orígenes griegos. Pero Katelyn no es de mucha ayuda con sus libros en griego antiguo y sus charlas con Cleo sobre mitología.

* * *

El jueves, luego de la escuela, nos preparamos para las lecciones del día.

Hoy tenía una clase "especial" con Katelyn, no nos ha mostrado sus dotes mágicos aun. Duncan y Marcuz (que a pesar de ser técnicamente tocayo del padre de Katelyn, no ha mostrado ninguna similitud con él. Cosa que Sadie y yo agradecemos sinceramente) comienzan a dudar que sea verdaderamente una maga o que tal vez no somos instructores lo suficientemente capaces para ayudarla.

Sadie se ofendió mucho cuando se lo dijeron; hizo una pequeña e inmadura broma a nuestros tutores [No te crítico, estoy reconociendo tus esfuerzos, hermana. Los mohicanos arcoíris estuvieron geniales]

Claro que las cosas también podrían estar mejor si mi novia se llevara bien con nuestra nueva iniciada.

Últimamente, Zia se la pasa pegada a mi brazo y, aunque no me quejo de su compañía, me pone nervioso. Siempre tiene una mirada intensa y fulminante.

Como ahora.

-¿Lista para esto?- le pregunte a Katelyn, estábamos en el gimnasio.

Todos presenciarían este entrenamiento y eso parecía ponerla nerviosa.

-Empezaremos con algo fácil ¿no?- su expresión era clara, como si tuviera escrito _"Sin magia ¿verdad?"_ en la frente con marcador.

-Sí, claro- sonreí para darle algo de confianza. Zia gruño- toma tus cuchillos.

Ella los desenvaino, ahora los tenia sujetos en la cintura. Como parecía no saber usar magia, no podía entrar y tomar sus cuchillos de la Duat, como Kat. Sadie me dijo que Annabeth aun quiere su cuchillo de vuelta.

-Cuando de la señal- exclamo Sadie.

Aunque no le agrada Katelyn precisamente, a Sadie le gustaba cuando ella se enfrentaba a alguien. Principalmente a mí, "ella me patea el trasero" según ella. Yo no le pondría así. [Borra esa sonrisita, Sadie]

-¡Ya!

Corrí hacia ella, blandiendo mi jopesh. Ella lo detuvo con sus cuchillos.

Nuestras armas chocaron repetidas veces, hasta que uno de nuestros renacuajos entro, tiro una de sus crayolas que rodo precisamente al punto exacto donde Katelyn pisaría, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Me cayó encima, sin atravesarse con mi espada por apenas milímetro y haciendo que yo me golpeara la cabeza.

Zia exploto en ese momento (no literalmente) y de un firme tirón me quito a la chica de encima, con una mirada asesina en sus ojos ámbar.

Sadie y Walt me hicieron señas para que me alejara de ellas. Obedecí inmediatamente.

-Huelo celos- canturreo Sadie con una risilla cuando me senté a su lado.

La mire sin comprender. ¿Celos? ¿Se refería a Zia? ¿Por qué debería ponerse celosa?

Walt me miro con simpatía, pero Sadie lo hizo con exasperación.

-Sigues siendo el mismo lelo de siempre- resoplo, bajo la voz hasta casi un murmullo- Zia esta celosa de Katelyn por que pasa mucho tiempo contigo. Por eso tu novia esta así.

Esa información me descoloco un poco, no podía creer que Zia estuviera celosa. Eso era completamente nuevo, como es obvio, generalmente el celoso soy yo.

Tampoco me dieron mucho tiempo para pensar en ello.

-Tendremos que ser un poco más drásticos contigo- Zia fulminaba a Katelyn con la mirada- esta vez pelearas conmigo.

Oh no. No, no, no. Esto no era bueno.

Zia podría matarla fácilmente con un par de hechizos o Kat podría tomar el control y tratar de matar a mi novia.

Quise impedirlo, pero la cara de Sadie me dejo claro que si lo hacía empeoraría las cosas.

Entonces un milagro ocurrió, si es que un mago puede creer en eso: el teléfono de Sadie sonó.

Todos, incluyendo a Katelyn y Zia, la miramos mientras atendía la llamada. Hablaba en murmullos, frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio.

Cuando colgó, poco después, no miro sonriendo. Yo pude darme cuenta que ocultaba algo tras esa actitud.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos esto más estimulante?- dijo- hagamos el encuentro en otro lugar.


	9. Annabeth VII

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen… solo juego un poco con sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Annabeth VII**

 **Zia Rashid vs Katelyn Rivet**

Carter ya conto lo que paso con Katelyn, ahora les diré lo que paso luego de que ellos cruzaran el portal.

Toda la historia de Marcus me había dado en que pensar, y no es algo que agradeciera.

Este sujeto fue castigado por un dios. Bien, esto ya se había visto antes. Le paso a Narciso, Medusa y Aracne. Conoció a una maga egipcia de la cual se enamoró, se casó con ella y tuvo una hija, ¿Tengo que resaltar lo que está mal allí? Oh, y además jugaron con magia, perjudicando a su hija. (Percy dice que no debería juzgarlos pues no fue su intención) Y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero no me cabe en la cabeza el peligro en el que pusieron a su hija (a la cual aún no perdono por llevarse mi cuchillo) su doble personalidad puede ser un verdadero problema, y me pareció bastante prudente mandarla a aprender magia, lejos de todos los monstruos.

Ahora él quería ir al campamento a ver a Rachel y que ella le diera una profecía para poder iniciar la búsqueda de su esposa desaparecida.

Es obvio que no se trataba de un secuestro, al menos no uno hecho por un simple mortal. Por lo que oímos, Abril era una maga experimentada; nada tan simple como cuerdas y mordazas podrían retenerla por mucho tiempo.

La pregunta es: ¿Qué paso? Y también, ¿Qué cosa querría atacarla?

Sospecho que hay algo que este hijo de Ares no nos está contando.

Y a fin de cuentas, ¿Qué tiene que ver Percy con todo esto? Por qué no por nada los semidioses soñamos lo que soñamos. Aquí hay gato encerrado y yo no tengo ganas de soltarlo. ¿Acaso Percy y yo no hemos tenido suficientes aventuras (entiéndase "Formas de casi morir") por esta vida?

Le dije a Percy que nos fuéramos a Nueva Roma para iniciar la universidad, pero ¿el que dijo? " _El próximo semestre, Annabeth. Pasemos algo de tiempo con nuestros amigos y familia antes de irnos_ " por eso yo soy el cerebro detrás de todos los planes.

-Genial- farfullo Sadie cuando el portal se cerró- ahora tengo que tratar con Freak yo sola.

-Y se llevó mi cuchillo.

-Annabeth- Percy me miro, sus ojos decían claramente que estaba agotado.

Yo también estaba agotada, este día no había salido como habíamos pensado.

Grover estaba parado en un rincón en silencio, también parecía cansado. Además de que debía estar confundido y con muchas preguntas, después de esto se merecía una buena explicación. Confió en que el entenderá y guardara el secreto

Le pedí que se acercara, pase un brazo por sus hombros y tome la mano de Percy. Sonreí levemente.

-Volvamos a casa- mire a Percy- ¿crees que Sally nos recibirá?

-Es una madre. Estamos vivos y hambrientos. Claro que nos recibirá.

Reímos un poco, lo que aligero un poco nuestros ánimos.

Me acerque para despedirme de Sadie, pero Marcus me detuvo.

-No pueden irse- me dijo- aún tenemos que ir al campamento mestizo.

Percy se molestó, se molestó en serio. Sus ojos se centraron en los de Marcus, en un desafío silencioso. El no suele molestarse y tampoco me gusta verlo así. Mire a Grover y el asintió.

Intervine.

-Calma, Percy- el me miro y la intensidad de sus ojos disminuyo un poco.

-Es que ya estoy cansado, Annabeth. Tengo hambre y sueño, y no me gusta que me estén ordenando así como así- lo último fue casi un gruñido.

¿Dato sobre Percy Jackson?

Él no es alguien que acata órdenes. Cuando le ordenas, es más una sugerencia que cualquier otra cosa.

Supongo que eso es un punto en contra a la agradable simpatía que Marcus ha demostrado hacia él. Yo tampoco estoy del mejor humor, pero con Sadie y mi novio molesto creo que es suficiente.

-Todos deben estar dormido en el campamento y creo que nosotros necesitamos dormir un poco tambien- dije lo más convincente que pude. Mire a Marcus- ¿Qué te parece si mañana venimos? Luego te llevaremos allá.

Podía ver las rueditas de su cabeza girar y analizar las cosas. Como supuse, acepto.

* * *

-Yo esperaba que cuando no volviéramos a ver no estuviéramos en problemas- le dije a Sadie, una vez que estuvimos en la azotea para despedirnos.

-Es refrescante juntarnos- sonrió- patear traseros de chicos malos y ver como una chica le gana a mi hermano. No fue del todo un desperdicio- sonreí por su actitud, Carter debía pasar momentos muy interesante con ella. Me dio un abrazo y luego a Percy, entonces se giró hacia Grover- ¿Tu enserio… eres un sátiro?

Percy y yo no miramos, luego a Grover, el resoplo.

-Vamos, G-man- alentó Percy- muéstrale.

Grover rodo los ojos, claramente no le agradaba ninguno de los Kane, pero se sacó la gorra y un zapato.

Sadie silbo.

-Si no los conociera creería que me he vuelto majara- susurro luego de toquetear los cuernitos de Grover y ver sus pesuñas- si mola.

Grover pareció feliz de haberla impresionado. A estas alturas ya es algo difícil de hacer.

-¡Nos vemos!- Sadie se despidió con la mano, mientras su grifo comenzaba a elevarse.

-¡Dile a Katelyn que aun quiero mi cuchillo!- grite, despidiéndome también.

La vimos alejarse en dirección a Brooklin, para reunirse con su hermano, sus iniciados y la chica-gato; nosotros por otro lado tenemos que ir a casa de Percy, comer algo y dormir un poco. En la mañana le contaremos todo a Grover, para luego volver acá.

-Tengo un presentimiento- digo de camino a casa de Percy.

-Eso no puede ser bueno- dijeron Percy y Grover a la vez, se miraron- ¡Me debes una pizza/ me debes unas enchiladas!

Reí divertida, viéndolos discutir. ¿Esta era la calma antes de la tormenta?

* * *

Pues sí. La respuesta a mi pregunta es un gran y rotundo sí.

Y esa paz duro muy poco, pero esos detalles los dejare para que los cuente Percy. Yo me concentrare en el plan de acción más inmediato.

Unos días después de llevar a Marcus con Rachel, llame a Sadie.

Lo que teníamos que discutir los incluía a ellos. Eso seguro.

Los cite en La Isla de Los Gobernadores, hoy estaba cerrada al público… y cualquier otro ser viviente. Pasaron unas cuantas cosas en este lugar que asustaron mucho a los mortales (cosas provocadas accidentalmente por unos semidioses imprudentes y algunos autómatas) espero que Sadie convenza a su gente de venir.

Cuando la llame dijo algo de un enfrentamiento o por el estilo. A Percy le emociono la idea de inmediato, y tengo que admitir que a mí también me dio curiosidad.

He visto la magia egipcia en acción, pero sería agradable verla y saber que nadie muriera en el proceso. Claro que no contaba con los ánimos que cargaba la novia de Carter.

Todos llegaron poco después de la llamada, a través de un portal. Cerca de 30 personas vestidas con trajes de lino (pijamas para Percy). Nosotros nos encontrábamos a unos 50 metros de ellos, escondidos, asomándonos a penas para no ser vistos.

Distinguí a Sadie por su cabello y botas, junto a ella estaba Carter. Le envíe un texto a ella para que se reuniera con nosotros, la vi leer el mensaje y decirle algo a un par de hombres antes de venia hacia nosotros, sin Carter.

-¿Y tu hermano?- pregunto Percy en cuanto ella llego.

Sadie se sentó en un lugar donde estaba completamente visible a los otros magos, la mire interrogante.

-Les dije que vería desde aquí para tener una mejor perspectiva del enfrentamiento- explico.

-¿Y te creyeron?- cuestione.

-Nuestros tutores no son los más listos- ella rio y miro a Percy- Carter tuvo que quedarse, las que están a punto de pelear son su novia y su aprendiz. No sería conveniente alejarse.

Vimos a sus iniciados y tutores pararse de cara a donde estábamos nosotros, uno al lado del otro, pero sin prestarnos atención. Ellos veían a Katelyn, quien tenía unos vaqueros rasgados y un sweater verde, y la novia de Carter que tenía la típica ropa de lino.

-¿Por qué Katelyn esta vestida así?- pregunte.

-No le agrada esta ropa- Sadie señalo lo que traía puesto- pero como tampoco usa magia, da igual. Al parecer le da miedo usarla.

¿No usa magia? Eso es extraño. Por lo que pude ver, Kat si lo hacía. Pero Kat parece tener una personalidad contraria a Katelyn, es más agresiva y temeraria. Eso tendría sentido: como Kat es una insensata con nervios de acero, puede hacer magia más fácilmente.

Beneficios de un espíritu suicida, quizás.

Entonces, el enfrentamiento comenzó.

Zia, como Sadie nos indicó que se llamaba la novia de Carter, saco su báculo. Tres bolas de fuego salieron disparadas hacia Katelyn, ella las esquivo con algunas piruetas y corrió hacia Zia. El báculo y los cuchillos se encontraron, comenzaron a forcejear pero Katelyn se apartó bruscamente. El báculo de Zia estaba algo brillante y despedía algo de humo. Katelyn se apartó varios metros, su rostro adopto una actitud concentrada.

-¿Qué crees que está haciendo?- pregunte a Sadie.

-Tal vez está concentrando la energía de Bast- respondió- lo cual sería algo nuevo.

Entonces Katelyn comenzó a elevarse del suelo y a su alrededor creció una forma brillante de color morado, un aura con forma de guerrera con cabeza de gato. Parecido a lo que hacía Carter, pero ella no parecía tener experiencia en esto.

Sus movimiento eran lentos y, por su expresión, todos sus esfuerzos estaban en no perder la concentración y evitar que el avatar de combate se viniera abajo. Zia le lanzo más bolas de fuego, que Katelyn desvió de un manotazo y con rápido movimiento saco a su oponente de una patada.

Fue impresionante.

Un par de chicos y una chica la animaron. Carter parecía nervioso desde donde yo estaba. Zia volvió, con una mirada más intensa que la anterior. Los movimientos de Katelyn volvieron a ser lentos y pesados, mientras Zia lanzaba fuego a llamaradas sin inmutarse.

Al final, la figura de guerrera gato flaqueo, titilando, hasta que desapareció y Katelyn cayó al suelo inconsciente y agotada.

-Eso estuvo genial- dijeron Percy y Sadie a la vez.

Rodé los ojos, pero estaba de acuerdo.

-No quiero ser insensible con ella- dije mirando, mirando a los magos rodear a la chica inconsciente- pero deberíamos aprovechar este momento, cuando todos están distraídos, para hablar.

-¿De qué me perdí?- Carter apareció de la nada junto a nosotros, justo a tiempo.

-De nada, todavía- dijo Percy, sonriendo- lo que es bueno porque tenemos algo importante que decirles.

-Tenemos una profecía- dije, mirando de uno a otro- y los incluye a ustedes chicos.


	10. Percy VIII

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen… solo juego un poco con sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Percy VIII**

 **Nos odian los Oráculos**

Me fuera gustado un enfrentamiento más largo, pero para no usar magia la chica-gato estuvo estupenda. Casi como el hombre-pollo gigante de Carter. (Annabeth dice y la cito: "Ni mencionar el buitre gigante que tu creaste") [Pues gracias, pero en serio, mejor no mencionarlo]

Aún recuerdo las ganas de comer carne rancia y la horrible voz de Nejbet en mi cabeza; para mi suerte los dioses griegos no poseen a la gente. ¿Se imaginan a mi padre poseyendo a alguien? Mm probablemente no sea tan malo. ¿Qué tal… Ares? Sip, creo que hay que agradecer que no necesiten un cuerpo para estar entre los mortales.

Ok, lo que me toca: que paso con Marcus y su profecía.

Volvimos al día siguiente, como Annabeth prometió. Tuvimos que movernos rápido por la ciudad, pues si tres semidioses juntos atraen monstruos, imagínense con un sujeto que tiene eso como maldición. Lo bueno es que mi padrastro, Paul, me presto su auto. Aunque esta vez no parecía muy feliz, creo que aún recuerda las abolladuras que Blackjack le dejo en el techo hace unos años.

Llegamos al campamento sanos y salvos, entonces supimos porque quería que lo lleváramos: él no podía entrar por su cuenta. Igual como sucedió con Tyson la primera vez que vino, Marcus tampoco podía pasar los límites mágicos. Annabeth tuvo que permitirle la entrada.

Como estamos en época de clases, el campamento está casi vacío y los pocos campistas que hay están ocupados y no nos notaron.

Nada más llegar a la casa grande, Quirón nos recibió. Sonrió al principio pero luego se fijó en Marcus.

-Tu no deberías estar aquí- no sonó como una reprimenda, sino como una advertencia. Tenía una mirada triste- es peligroso.

-Lo sé- asintió Marcus- solo vine por una profecía.

Teníamos suerte de que Rachel decidió estudiar en Nueva York luego de mudarse de la casa de sus padres. Ahora vive en su cueva aquí en el campamento (Nunca creí que dijera eso literalmente, pero las cosas extrañas son la sal en la vida de un semidiós, supongo)

Fuimos a su cueva, y ella estaba allí frente a un lienzo. Pintando un paisaje con los dedos de los pies. Se sentó derecha en cuanto nos vio y sonrió.

-Chicos, hola- camino hacia nosotros dejando manchitas de pintura en el suelo, que le hacían compañía a otras manchas.

Unas manchas con forma de salpicaduras, otras con forma de pies y un derrame de pintura azul que, cuando entrecierro los ojos e inclino la cabeza a la izquierda, se parece a Camaronsila.

Buenos recuerdos definitivamente.

Rachel se acercó y me dio un abrazo, me tense un poco. Mire a Annabeth de reojo, ella miraba a otro lugar con los brazos cruzados. Rachel me soltó, me miro y luego a Annabeth con una ceja arqueada. Entonces, ambas rieron mientras se abrazaban.

Las mire sin entender nada.

¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-Ah, Marcus, te estaba esperando- dijo Rachel. Nos guiño un ojo, ya lo había visto venir seguramente.

Ver el futuro debe ser estupendo antes de un examen, saber que preguntas harán y solo estudiar eso. Sería muy guay. Pero para eso debes ser el portador del Oráculo de Apolo y si eres el Oráculo no puedes estar con nadie nunca.

Mire a Annabeth de reojo.

No. No valdría la pena sacar una A de esa manera cuando bien podría esperar a que Annabeth me lo explique e intentar sacar una C.

-¿Tu eres el Oráculo?- Marcus parpadeo desconcertado.

-Sí, desde hace unos años.

-Pero ¿Cómo…?

-Bueno todo comenzó cuando conocí a Percy…

Ay, no. La historia no. No puede contar la historia.

Rachel se sentó en un mueble mientras hablaba, comenzando con la primera vez que nos vimos en la represa Hoover y luego nuestra aventura por el Laberinto. Sentía las manos sudar, Annabeth sabía que yo le había gustado a Rachel, pero no creo que supiera que una vez ella me beso. Y no es que yo quiera ocultárselo, solo que creo que no es necesario que lo sepa.

Entonces, cuando llego a la parte de nuestro viaje a la playa, antes de hacer explotar el barco de Luke, los ojos de Rachel comenzaron a brillar en verde y aros de niebla verde se arremolinaron a sus pies. Cuando hablo lo hizo con la voz de tres Rachels.

" _ **El oeste es el destino, la tierra de los muertos el mejor camino.**_

 _ **Griegos y egipcios equipo harán de nuevo.**_

 _ **El maldito en el cielo seguridad hallara.**_

 _ **Paz necesitan para a la dama fantasma enfrentar.**_

 _ **La maldición llegara a su fin para salvar a quien más importa".**_

Volvió a la normalidad, derrumbándose hacia atrás en el asiento. Annabeth me miro mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Pensamos lo mismo: necesitamos a Sadie y Carter.

* * *

En el presente.

Le contamos todo a Carter y Sadie lo más rápido que pudimos (o que Annabeth pudo porque apenas me dejo decir algo) la cara de ambos se contrajo al terminar de escuchar la profecía.

-¿Y eso que significa?- pregunto Sadie, frunciendo el ceño.

-Las profecías no siempre son claras- dijo Annabeth- generalmente, no sabemos que significa o a que se refiere hasta que pasa.

-¿Dijiste, griegos y egipcios equipo harán de nuevo?- dudo Carter- ¿nosotros?

-Seria lo más obvio- asentí- ya hicimos equipo una vez y, hasta donde sabemos, somos los únicos que saben de la existencia de los otros.

-La profecía es de Marcus- Sadie se sentó en el suelo, con disgusto- ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros?

Nadie respondió, porque ninguno sabe. No puedes luchar contra una profecía, si tiene que pasar, pasara de una forma u otra. Experiencia propia.

-La primera parte es la que más llama mi atención- Annabeth dice, con sus ojos fijos en los míos- la tierra de los muertos…

-El inframundo- termino yo- ¿para qué tenemos que ir allí?

-Esperen, esperen, esperen- Sadie nos miró de uno a otro- ¿Inframundo? ¿Se refieren a su Inframundo?

-Sí, la profecía lo dice- Katelyn ha comenzado a despertar. Tenemos que apurarnos- " _El oeste es el destino"_ , allí está la entrada.

-¿Qué hay de "el maldito"? ¿O la dama fantasma?- Carter se ve levemente alterado. No sé si es por la profecía o porque Zia está mirando a todos lados. Buscándolo seguramente.

-Tenemos que pensar mejor en eso, pero aquí no. No hay tiempo- respondió Annabeth- ¿se unirán a la misión?

Esto implicaba mentirle a mi madre y a Paul, a Quiron y otras tantas personas; pero ellos tienen que mentirle a toda su gente, eso era peor.

-Si no hay de otra- Carter se encoge de hombros.

-¡Aventura!- exclama su hermana, un poco muy alto, antes de sonreír con diversión.

Y, ¡oh!, todos los magos se giran hacia donde estamos. En mi cabeza hay una alarma que resuena "PELIGRO", hora de irnos.

-Hablaremos con Marcus- dije- no pierdan sus celulares.

-Los veremos pronto- se despidió Annabeth. La tomo de la mano y nos escabullimos de allí.

Un minuto después los Kane fueron rodeados por los otros magos, quienes comenzaron a hacer preguntas. Esperamos hasta que se fueron y llame a Blackjack con un silbido.

- _"Eh, Jefe, ¿Qué tal su cita?_ \- me pregunta mientras subimos a su lomo.

-Bien, Blackjack. Nos fue estupendo.

- _"Me alegra oír eso"_ \- dijo con entusiasmo, alzando vuelo. Tal vez sus neuronas de Pegaso no le permiten captar el sarcasmo- " _ya que está de buen humor, ¿Por qué no vamos…?"_

-No iremos por donas- le interrumpo y el relincha en queja.

-Ir por donas no suena mal- dice Annabeth sonriendo, aferrándose a mi abdomen.

- _"¿Escucho, Jefe?_

Suspire.

¿Nunca has tenido la frustración de que tu novia este de acuerdo con los caprichos de tu Pegaso? ¿No? Pues, bien por ti.

-Está bien, vamos por donas.

 _-"Por eso me agrada la novia del Jefe"_ -relincho Blackjack, muy contento- _"desde ahora será "La Jefa", ¿Qué le parece, Jefe?"_

-Que estas en lo cierto, amigo.

Annabeth me mira con curiosidad y yo sonrió. Me giro un poco y le doy un beso en los labios, cuando me alejo, ella sonríe.

-Tú invitas ¿cierto?

-Si vamos por pizza después- replico sonriendo también.

-Eso suena genial.

 _-"¡Si, pizza!"_

Definitivamente Blackjack me ve como una billetera con piernas. Pero bueno, tengo que consentirlo ahora para que después no se queje cuando le diga que tiene que ayudarme a cruzar el país.


	11. Extra III

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen… solo juego un poco con sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Extra.**

El viaje de regreso a la Casa de Brooklin no fue tan divertido.

Como no podían volver por un portal como lo hicieron de ida, usaron barcas que Walt invoco de uno de sus amuletos. Katelyn odio cada segundo.

Iba sentada entre Cleo y Sean sin soltarse de ninguno de los dos.

-Katelyn, ¿podrías calmarte?- Cleo tenía una mueca en los labios- tus uñas…

Katelyn la soltó, dándose cuenta que estaba clavándole las uñas en el brazo.

-Tranquila, Katy- ella miro a Sean, que le sonreía- no dejare que te caigas.

-Sí, Katy- le dijo Julián, desde atrás- si te caes te rescatamos.

Ella les sonrió en agradecimiento, pero con un pequeño sabor agridulce en la boca.

Ese miedo al agua no era suyo, era de Kat. Pero claro, Kat nunca le dejaba nada bueno. Como la habilidad de contestarle groseramente a Sadie, el poder oler al perro que habita en Walt y, ahora, ese miedo.

Y lo peor es que ella quería llevarse bien con Sadie, porque algo le decía que, debajo toda esa capacidad de molestar e irritar a las personas, había alguien que seguro le agradaría.

Quitando el olor a Anubis que le hacía desconfiar, aun no estaba segura de como sabía que era el olor del dios, sabía que Walt era un buen tipo y que no le haría daño.

Además, recordaba que cuando era pequeña, a ella le había entusiasmado mucho la idea de aprender a nadar.

Lo único bueno que había hecho Kat por ella hasta ese momento, era ayudarla a canalizar la energía de Bast y así poder crear ese avatar de combate, demostrándole a todos que si era una maga. Aunque la magia no la entusiasmara.

Entonces, se giró hacia Julián.

-No me llames Katy.

-Pero Sean te llamo Katy.

Sí, pero para ella sonaba más bonito cuando el pelinegro le decía. Pero eso no lo haría saber.

Los pocos días que tenía en la Casa de Brooklin habían sido de los mejores, se sentía tranquila en ese lugar. Como si fuera el lugar al que pertenecía, incluso Kat trataba de ayudarla con la magia, para poder invocarla. Pero Katelyn no se lo permitía, tenia de que si dejaba que ella le ayudara podría tomar el control cuando menos se la esperara.

Era extraño no confiar en alguien que estaba en tu interior… aunque ya era extraño tener a alguien dentro. A veces se preguntaba se así se sentían Sadie y Carter cuando fueron los anfitriones de Isis y Horus. Tener una vocecita en la cabeza, bastante molesta, que siempre quería tomar el control.

No se imaginaba tener a Kat y ser el ojo de Bast; esas dos teniendo una conversación mientras ella trataba de estudiar. Como para volverse majara definitivamente.

-Ese avatar de combate estuvo muy bien- Carter se sento en el sofá frente a ella, en la Gran Sala.

-Gracias. Supongo que Zia ya estará feliz- el no lo negó, miraba al suelo, algo avergonzado. Ella le sonrió un poco- tranquilo, no te culpo- dijo con sinceridad- y en parte, a ella tampoco. A veces es difícil no ser celosa.

Carter le sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

Se quedaron así un rato. Para ella no eran incomodos esos momentos. Consideraba a Carte un buen amigo, contrario a cualquier cosa que los demás pudieran llagar a pensar, no sentía nada más que simpatía y agradecimiento por tenerle tanta paciencia como maestro.

* * *

Para Katelyn no pasó desapercibido el comportamiento de los hermanos Kane. Se sentaban juntos, susurrando cosas y cada vez que alguien se acercaba, incluyendo a Walt y Zia, se ponían nerviosos y cambiaban de tema.

Sadie era ciertamente algo bocazas y Carter no era del tipo que solía ocultar cosas, Katelyn tenía una idea de lo que podía tenerlos tan intranquilos.

" _Creo que estamos de acuerdo_ "

-Cállate.

-¿Qué dices?- Cleo la miro con curiosidad.

-No, nada- en ocasiones se le olvidaba que no tenía que contestarle a Kat en voz alta.

" _Tienes que ir y averiguarlo_ "

" _Y si no es lo que creemos_ "

" _¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?_ "

Ese era un buen punto, la única cosa que había llagado a poner de los nervios a los Kane en el transcurso como iniciada en la Casa de Brooklin era explicar de donde ella y su maldición.

No podían contarles a los demás sobre los griegos y mucho menos sobre combinar la magia de ambos. Ese extraño comportamiento debía tener algo que ver con su padre.

" _Y el chico que olía a agua salada, su novia y el tipo que olía a cabra_ "- agrego Kat.

" _Ya te he dicho que no me hables cuando hay otras personas alrededor_ "- la imagen de una sonrisa gatuna apareció en su mente.

Kat no volvió a hablarle esa noche.

* * *

Los embosco entrada la noche en la cocina, los Kane la habían estado evitando aparentemente.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué está pasando?- Carter dio un brinco al escucharla, empujando a Sadie y haciéndola tirar el vaso vacío en el que había estado bebiendo agua.

-Oh, genial- farfullo la rubia- ¡Hi-nehm!- brillo el jeroglífico dorado y los trozos de vidrio se unieron de nuevo en la mano de Sadie.

-¿Y bien?- insistió Katelyn al ver que la ignoraban.

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo?- replico Sadie, evadiéndola.

-¿Qué está pasando?

" _Déjame a mí, yo la convenzo_ "- pidió Kat, Katelyn cerró los ojos por una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Odiaba que Kat hiciera eso.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Carter, acercándose. Ella asintió, pero los miro de manera severa. Sadie le mantuvo la mirada sin inmutarse, impacientando a Katelyn.

Luego de 20 minutos, fue Carter el primero en rendirse, su hermana lo miro con decepción.

* * *

Marcus comenzó a arreglar sus cosas.

Llevaría una mochila y su lanza, no tenía néctar ni ambrosia, pero estaba seguro de que Percy y Annabeth conseguirían un poco, además, Abril siempre llevaba con ella pociones egipcias muy útiles. El ya no tenía más pero contaba con el par de niños magos llevara algo de eso.

Ahora, tenía que planificar bien las cosas.

Tenía suficiente dinero para pasajes en avión hasta Los Ángeles, y comprar comida. También esperaba que esos chicos no se lo dejaran todo a él solo. Tenía toda la intención de usar la menor cantidad de magia posible, no confiaba en ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿en que pensaba el Oráculo al meter a esos cuatro adolescentes en su misión?

Él era perfectamente capaz de ir solo… aunque todavía no sabía a donde.

Medito la profecía.

" _El oeste es el camino, la Tierra de los Muertos el mejor camino_ ". Bien, cualquiera sabe que la " _Tierra de los Muertos_ " es el Inframundo, pero, ¿Cómo conseguiría entrar? ¿En el oeste estaba la entrada? ¿Cómo la encontraría?

" _El maldito en el cielo seguridad hallara_ ", ¿Qué significaba eso?

-El maldito, el maldito…- murmuraba el, mientras lo pensaba.

El maldito. Él estaba maldito, ¿se refería a él? Pues si así era, la idea de ir en avión mejoraba cada vez más.

Suspiro y se restregó los ojos. Eran las 8 y tantas de la noche. Tenía tanto tiempo sin tratar de deducir una profecía, ya le dolía la cabeza. Pero tenía que continuar.

" _Paz necesitan para a la dama fantasma enfrentar_ ". Entonces, ¿eso quería decir que se enfrentarían a una mujer muerta en el Inframundo? ¿Para que necesitarían paz? Es un fantasma, ¿Qué tanto daño podría hacer?

Y solo quedaba " _La maldición llegara a su fin para salvar a quien más importa_ ". ¿Se refería a su maldición? ¿Su maldición por fin se rompería?

Marcus estaba escéptico pero no podía evitar ilusionarse un poquito. Aunque, ¿Quién era esa persona importante? ¿Su esposa? ¿Cómo romper la maldición la salvaría? ¿Qué tenía que ver todo eso con el rescate de su esposa?

Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Era muy frustrante. Tenían que partir lo antes posible.

Tomo su teléfono y envió un mensaje a la Hija de Atenea y la maga.

Ese mismo sábado se irían de misión.


	12. Sadie IX

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen… solo juego un poco con sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Sadie XII**

 **Desvelando a mi Tío Favorito.**

Digamos que la noticia de nuestra pronta partida al inframundo griego no me la tome muy bien.

No dormí muy bien esa noche, pensando, junto a Carter, una forma de mentirles a nuestros iniciados y tutores, pero también una manera segura de faltar a la escuela sin tener problemas.

Estaba molesta. [Bueno, está bien, Carter. tal vez fui insoportable, pero solo un poquito]

Tendría que dejar las comodidades de la Casa de Brooklin y la seguridad de nuestras barreras mágicas para a travesar el país con 3 semidioses, uno de ellos atrae monstruos como miel a las abejas, y seguramente pondremos nuestras vidas en riesgo para salvar a una maga desconocida y con problemas más allá de los que su esposo nos contó.

¡Y tendré que mentirle a mi novio sobre todo esto!

¿Y si me pasa algo y no lo vuelvo a ver?

No quiero ser pesimista, pero mi apellido es Kane. Incluso la salida más normal podría terminar en desastre; como cuando fui con Carter y mi padre al museo en Londres. La mayoría de los niños sale de allí llevándose camisetas como recuerdos, yo, en cambio, salí sin mi padre y con la irritante diosa egipcia de la magia en mi cabeza.

Somos un imán de problemas… y presiento que Percy es igual.

* * *

Al final, Carter y yo decidimos un plan de acción: hablar con el tío Amos.

Él es el Lector en Jefe de La Casa de la Vida, el Mero Mero, ser sus sobrinos favoritos tiene sus ventajas.

Esperamos que luego de hablar con él, nos ayude. Tenemos pensado decirle algo así como: " _Hey, tío Amos, que te parece si firmas un permiso para faltar a la escuela_ ". Y cuando pregunte _"¿Por qué?",_ le diremos: " _Es que la mama de nuestra aprendiz bipolar se perdió y vamos a buscarla junto al Hombre del Hacha y un par de semidioses griegos_ ".

Se trata de Amos, seguro que nos entenderá. Por eso es nuestro tío favorito, que sea nuestro único tío no tiene nada que ver.

El viernes, a un cuarto para la media noche, Walt, Zia, Duncan, Marcuz y nuestros iniciados estaban en el techo, despidiéndonos.

Les dijimos que iríamos el fin de semana a Egipto, al Nomo Primero, a ver a Amos. Ellos no hicieron preguntas, no dimos mucha información.

La única que sabía con certeza lo que teníamos planeado era Katelyn, ¡todo porque Carter no cerró su bocota! [Y se supone que la bocazas soy yo ¿no, hermanito?]

Ella insistió en venir, pero se lo dejamos terminantemente prohibido. No podíamos arriesgarnos a juntar las dos partes de la maldición, se lo deje claro con un corto ejemplo.

Imagínense esto: Marcus atrae monstruos a nosotros, comenzamos a combatirlos y en un momento Katelyn cambia a Kat. Podría A) hacer que le den materile al enfrentarse a ellos o B) ganarles y querrá darnos materile a nosotros.

5 para las 12, ya nos despedimos de todos. Carter estaba con Zia cerca del cobertizo de Freak y yo estaba en el otro extremo, Walt junto a mí. Ojala tuviéramos que entrar en la Duat, así no tendríamos que despedirnos de ellos. Y tendríamos más ventajas: ya hemos estado allá, Walt y Anubis podrían ser de gran ayuda y nuestro padre es el Rey del Inframundo.

-Prométeme que serás cuidadosa- me dijo Walt.

-Yo siempre soy cuidadosa- el sonrió, no me creía.

-No busques problemas- bufe, yo no busco problemas, ¡soy una Kane! Los atraigo como la luz a las polillas. Como cuando fui con Carter y mi padre al museo en Londres. La mayoría de los niños sale de allí llevándose camisetas como recuerdos, yo, en cambio, salí sin mi padre y con la irritante diosa egipcia de la magia en mi cabeza.

Creo que ya lo dije, pero no está demás recalcarlo.

-He oído que ese Inframundo es costoso, así que toma esto.

Me tarde un minuto en procesar lo que dijo, parpadee desconcertada.

-¿Lo sabes?- balbuce. El sonrió, hundí mi vista en la Duat y vi a Anubis en su atuendo de egipcio antiguo guiñándome un ojo.

-Su secreto está a salvo conmigo- prometió- cuidare que las cosas sigan en orden aquí.

Yo sintiéndome culpable, cuando él ya lo sabía. No se cuánto sabia, pero lo hacía y eso era suficiente.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Hablaremos de eso cuando vuelvan- se acercó y me dio un beso- no les queda tiempo.

Asentí y me acerque a mi hermano mientras guardaba en mi bolsa lo que sea que me haya dado Walt. Ni siquiera mire que era, pero estaban frías y debían ser algo de metal.

Me concentre y abrí el portal. Una última mirada al Nomo Vigésimo Primero y saltamos al remolino de arena.

* * *

Caí de bruces en medio del aeropuerto de El Cairo, en una montañita de arena. Por suerte recordé que las manos van antes de la cara; Carter fue un poco más lento: su nariz choco contra las baldosas y su boca abierta atrapo al menos un bocado de arena.

-¿Bocadillo de media noche, hermano?- lo pinche, el me miro de mala gana.

-Aquí no es media noche- replico el, sobándose la nariz, la cual se había puesto algo roja.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte.

No tengo reloj y mi celular esta en algún lugar en mi casillero en la Duat, ha mejorado desde que aprendí a usarlo, pero si es complicado encontrar un celular en un bolso normal, ¿Cómo será encontrarlo en un espacio aún más grande con cosas que ni siquiera recuerdo que pueden estar allí?

Carter se revisa la muñeca, tampoco tiene reloj. Y no tiene teléfono.

Resoplo.

-Vamos con Amos- digo y medio vuelta hacia el armario de limpieza. Siento el sueño venir a mi mientras recorremos el pasadizo al Nomo Primero, es demasiado molesto entrar por aquí y es lo único que me mantiene alerta. Eso y que mi hermano me a estado pisando los talones, literalmente.

Llegamos a la entrada y el _ba_ que cuida la puerta pregunto: " _¿Cuál es la marca del traje de baño de Bes?_ "

¡Que pregunta más estúpida!

-¡Speedo, obviamente!- exclame.

¿Qué mago no se sabría esa respuesta?

* * *

Llegamos a la habitación de Amos y abrí la puerta para entrar. Carter me detuvo.

-¿No crees que deberíamos tocar?- dijo y yo lo miro como si fuera tonto, que sí lo era.

-No tenemos tiempo, pero, si lo que no quieres es asustarlo con eso- señalo su cara- puedes esperar aquí- no me respondió, pero, por la mirada en su cara, quería decir muchas cosas.

Entramos en silencio, encendí la luz y vi al tío Amos dormido sobre su espalda con la boca abierta.

Considere tomarle una foto, pero Carter ya lo estaba despertando.

-Tío Amos, tío Amos, despierta.

-Déjenme dormir, chicos- dijo, dándonos la espalda- es tarde.

-¿Ositos en el pijama, Tío Amos?- me cruce de brazos, viendo de cerca los ositos en el pijama- no pensé que fuera algo que usara el Lector en Jefe.

-Fue un regalo de Keops ¿sí?- exclamo, volteando a vernos de golpe. Parpadeo confundido y se restregó los ojos- sobrinos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡Sorpresa!

* * *

No le hizo feliz la explicación, eso seguro.

Estaba sentado en su cama, codos en las rodillas, el mentón en las manos. Ya no tenía cara de sueño, su dormitada era una simple siesta y toda su atención estaba puesta en nosotros.

-Les dije que no fueran a Manhatan- dijo cuando terminamos.

-Pues ya es como tarde ¿no?- sonreí- ¿vas a firmarnos el permiso?

-No está bien que falten a la escuela- la seriedad en su voz me hizo hacer una mueca.

-Pero tenemos que hacerlo...

-No, no tienen que hacerlo, Carter- Amos lo interrumpió- es problema de ese hombre no de ustedes.

-Tenemos que ir- insistí- la profecía lo dijo.

-¿Profecía?- su cara se contorsionó- nunca mencionaste una profecía.

Uy, si, lo omití.

Pero eso, al menos, hizo que nos firmara el permiso. ¡Faltaremos una semana a la escuela! Además, el llamara y le dirá a Duncan y Marcuz que nos quedaremos en Egipto esta semana mientras en realidad estamos en la misión.

La cara de Amos no mejoro en todo el tiempo que estuvimos.

Dormimos algunas horas antes de que tuviéramos que irnos. Amos fue a despedirnos, con senda mueca en el rostro.

-Cuídense, en verdad- nos dijo muy tenso.

Cuando esta tenso no suele hablar mucho, ni ser muy emotivo. Lo cual, estuvo muy bien para mí porque ahora que esta tan cerca el comienzo de este viaje, tengo demasiadas emociones por mi misma.

El portal se abrió y nos lanzamos al remolino de arena, rogando que esto no fuera tan peligroso.

* * *

 **Holaaaa...un pequeño aviso! para los que hallan leido mi adaptacion de Prince of Wolves... ya subi la segunda parte. se llama Bloods Rites si les inbtereza leerla... eso es todo! Bye :)**


	13. Carter X

**Los personajes no me pertenecen… solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

 **Carter X**

 **No Estoy Loco… ¡Los Ponis Alados Existen!**

Cualquiera diría que a estas alturas nada debería sorprenderme ¿verdad? Yo pensaba igual hasta que nos reunimos en Central Park el sábado en la mañana con Percy, Annabeth, Marcus y cinco pegasos, uno negro y cuatro blancos.

-Dios- jadeo Sadie mirando a los caballos con alas.

Yo me acerque, mirando únicamente al pegaso negro, di un par de vueltas a su alrededor asegurándome de que fuera real.

Su fino pelaje negro azabache estaba brillante, sus alas eran fuertes y con largas plumas y en su cara de caballo parecía haber una mueca.

-¿Los caballos hacen muecas?- pregunte, Percy rio.

-Pegaso- corrigió- él es Blackjack y siente que lo estás acosando. Quiere que sepas que no le gusta que lo miren así.

-Lo siento- dije al pegaso, este relincho y agito las alas.

-Así está mejor- tradujo Percy.

Sade y yo lo miramos y preguntamos a la vez:

-¿Le entiendes?

Annabeth prosiguió a explicarnos que todo era gracias a ser hijo de Poseidón y esas cosas. A mí me pareció genial poder hablar con todos los equinos y que ellos te llamen "jefe"; si mola.

Continúe haciendo preguntas sobre los pegasos, con verdadera curiosidad. Blackjack y sus amigos tenían una mirada de… arrogancia, creo yo, por darles tanta importancia y así.

Sadie se enamoró de una hembra con una mancha café del tamaño de un lunar junto al ojo derecho. La llamo Sky, pero Percy le dijo que su nombre es en realidad Funny, lo cual encanto aún más a mi hermana.

Luego de unos treinta minutos Marcus pareció impacientarse ante nuestra platica y se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, llamando nuestra atención.

-Creo que tuvieron suficiente tiempo para cotillear, señoritas- Percy y yo fruncimos el ceño- tenemos una misión.

-Me parece obvio- Sadie torció la boca- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Tenemos que ir a Los Ángeles- Annabeth fue quien respondió, Marcus la miro mal- a los Estudios de Grabación DOA, Hollywood Oeste, California. Esa es la dirección exacta. Allí encontraremos a Caronte, el barquero.

-¿Te refieres al sujeto esquelético que da miedo y está pegado al barco?- pregunto Sadie y yo la mire como di fuera tonta.

¿En serio? ¿El barquero de Furia de Titanes? Annabeth y Marcus la miraron interrogantes, Percy fue el único que le entendió.

-Ese Caronte sería más conveniente- dijo después de reír.

-Al caso- gruño Marcus.

-Para llegar allá solo tenemos que esperar hasta la media noche, montar en uno de estos- Sadie palmeo el cuello de Funny- colarnos en un museo y buscar una pieza egipcia. Llegaremos en un santiamén.

-Nada de magia.

De repente se le habían crispado los puños y tenía los músculos tensos. Pero si no quería ir por un portal ¿entonces cómo?

-¿Cómo llegaremos?- cuestione.

-En avión…

-No- dijeron Percy y Annabeth a la vez.

-¿Por qué no?- ladro Marcus.

Procedieron a contar la historia de por qué lo odiaba el dios Zeus, pero esta vez fueron más específicos y detallados: incluyeron locaciones, nombres y descripciones.

Para cuando terminaron, yo deseaba tener palomitas de maíz y una soda.

Luego de un largo silencio, en el que Marcus se dedicó a pensar, dijo:

-¿Entonces planean cruzar el país en pegaso?

Mm tenía un buen punto. Aunque estos animales tenían sillas de montar, igualmente termináramos con dolor de espalda y el trasero dolorido. Como en un largo paseo en motocicleta, pero admito que me gustaría subirme a uno de ellos.

-Lo pensamos bien- respondió Annabeth- supusimos que tu no querrías usar magia, Percy no tiene permitido viajar a la altura que lo hace un avión y la profesa nos advirtió que lo mejor será ir volando.

-¿La profecía lo hizo?- inquirió Sadie, apartando la vista del pegaso al que estoy seguro que quiere adoptar.

-EL maldito en el cielo seguridad hallara- respondió nuestra amiga griega- es obvio, el maldito es Marcus.

-Creo que había una forma de que eso no sonara tan mal- comento Percy.

-El hecho es que esta es la única manera que tenemos para llegar hasta allá sin viajar por tierra- por la seguridad en su voz, estoy seguro que no tiende a equivocarse- tendremos que aterrizar para descansar, pero creo que si montamos guardia y ponen hechizos de protección, estaremos bien.

Aunque eso sonó como si Sadie y yo fuéramos magos de Harry Potter, era posible. Ella no dejo lugar a duda o discusión, así que montamos de una vez en los pegasos.

* * *

Despegar fue algo… digamos que me asuste un poquito [No grite como niña, Sadie, debiste de tener un lapsus mental y creíste oír eso]

Las alas del pegaso que me asignaron, un macho llamado Brok, me golpeaban los muslos muy fuerte mientras corría intentando tomar vuelo. Percy me indico que estaba mal sentado.

Comenzamos a elevarnos y empezó a sentirme inestable en la silla de montar, como si con la mínima brisa me fuera a resbalar del asiento y caería a más de 20 metros de altura para hacerme una tortita de mago.

No creo que pueda convertirme en halcón antes de estrellarme con el suelo.

Me aferre a las riendas con la suficiente fuerza para acalambrar mis dedos y dejarlos blancos, tanto que Sadie se dio cuenta. Obviamente, no pudo evitar burlarse.

-¿El ojo del gran dios Horus le tiene miedo a las alturas?- me pincho- ¿o te dan miedo los cabellos?

-Cállate- gruñí, pero mi voz salió titubeando, lo que no ayudo nada.

No estoy seguro del todo en qué dirección viajamos. Se supone que iremos al oeste, pero mi brújula interna (secuela afortunada de mis momentos convertido en ave) me dice, penas de manera notoria, que estamos yendo al sur. Lo cual no debería ser, a menos que ellos tengan una forma de llegar más rápida por este lado. Que lo dudo seriamente.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos exactamente?- pregunte a voz de grito para hacerme oír.

-Tranquilo, Blackjack conoce el camino y va a guiarnos- me respondió Percy, con calma.

-¿Seguro?- dijo Annabeth. Al ver que ella lo dudaba, Marcus también presto atención.

Percy asintió, muy convencido.

Sin embargo, ni su novia ni el hijo de Ares parecieron confiar.

Yo mire a Sadie y ella me devolvió la mirada, seguros de que tendríamos que bajar a pedir indicaciones.


	14. Annabeth XI

**Los personajes no me pertenecen… solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

 **Annabeth XI**

 **¿Fiesta en la playa?**

Atenea estaría tan decepcionada de mí.

¡Solo a mí se me ocurre dejar que guie el Pegaso de Percy! Blackjack tiene la memoria de un pollito.

Gracias a nuestro GPS defectuoso terminamos viajando al sur, directamente a Road Island, lugar que no está más cerca de nuestro objetivo que Nueva York.

Tuvimos que ir hasta la costa para encontrar un lugar seguro donde aterrizar, para que los pegasos descansaran y pastaran, mientras nosotros trazamos una mejor ruta en el mapa que Marcus traía entre sus cosas.

Marcus, Carter y yo decidimos el camino, Percy y Sadie fueron hasta la playa para "pescar algo".

-Me parece que deberíamos seguir la carretera- dijo Marcus, marcando con un rotulador rojo todo el camino hasta Los Ángeles.

-Pero eso nos dejaría expuestos- Carter se cruzó de brazos- los mortales nos verían ir en los pegasos.

-La niebla nos ocultaría- conteste, el asintió como si acabara de recordarlo- pero tampoco creo que sea buena idea. La niebla nos ocultara, pero en algún momento tendremos que bajar y eso podría ser en medio del desierto. Lo mejor sería mantenernos sobre las ciudades lo más que podamos.

-Pero hay muchos monstruos en las ciudades- objeto Marcus.

-También hay muchos olores que podrían ser una distracción para ellos- replique- dudo que si captan nuestro olor nos encuentren de inmediato. Tendremos que mantenernos en movimiento, además.

Decidimos otra ruta, una por la que pasaremos la mayor cantidad de ciudades pero que nos llevara menos tiempo. Los pegasos tendrán que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para ir rápido durante un largo tiempo si queremos avanzar algo antes de que caiga la noche.

Escuchamos gritos desde algún lugar a nuestra izquierda, por donde se habían ido Percy y Sadie, lo que no deja más conclusión que seguros problemas.

-¡Vamos!

Fui la primera en correr hacia la playa, Carter y Marcus me pisaban los talones.

Al llegar a la playa vi a Percy en posición de ataque con Riptide frente a él y a Sadie con su Báculo en la mano, en la playa había alrededor de 20 demonios marinos con cara de perro y del agua salían más, todos los monstruos fijaron su atención en Marcus en cuanto piso la arena.

" _Hechizos de protección, Annabeth_ " me regañe " _¿Cómo olvidas los hechizos de protección?_ ".

Marcus se posiciono también con su lanza, la cual nunca suelta, y Carter saco su jopesh. Yo era la única desarmada, y eso era deprimente y decepcionante.

Una idea cruzo mi mente: le arrebate le bolsito de nilón a Carter y saque su varita. Esta quemo en mi mano de tal forma que me hizo apretar los dientes y se me aguaron los ojos, pero era un mal necesario. La varita no se convirtió en mi cuchillo de Bronce Celestial, como espera, sino en mi rustica espada de hueso de Drakon. Como la que me dio Damancen. Esto sería más útil con la cantidad de enemigos que nos rodeaban.

Percy fue el primero en moverse, haciéndole un corte en el abdomen a uno de los monstruos; fue la señal de partida.

Con tantos thelkines rodeándonos, me tranquilizaba un poco saber quiénes eran mis compañeros de lucha: Percy, el mejor espadachín del Campamento Mestizo; Carter y Sadie, magos entrenados; y Marcus demostraba su valía como hijo de Ares.

Percy cortaba, golpeaba y rebanaba. Sadie los hacia explotar, los golpeaba con el báculo o dibujaba cosas en el aire que brillaban en dorado antes de explotar o hacer que el demonio se doblara con un aparente dolor de estómago. Carter peleaba hombro a hombro con mi novio, haciendo un gran equipo; y por ultimo Marcus los atravesaba con su lanza o los golpeaba como si descargara su rabia hasta convertirlos en polvo, entonces, iba por el siguiente.

La espada resultaba más útil que el cuchillo verdaderamente, y los thelkines parecían reconocer el material del que estaba hecha, miraban la espada alarmados y se volvían polvo dorado con la misma expresión.

Tengo que admitir que era satisfactorio.

Aunque funcionábamos muy bien como equipo, mas monstruos salían del mar y dispuestos a matar a Marcus más que a los demás, lo que no era un consuelo en realidad.

-Chicos, mi magia comienza a agotarse- jadeo Sadie, cerca de mí.

-Esto no va a ningún lado- Carter se limpió el sudor de la frente.

-No lo entiendo- Percy parecía que hablaba más con el cara de perro que tenía en frente que con nosotros- ¿había una convención de thelkines cerca de aquí o qué? ¿De dónde salen tantos de estos?

Yo tampoco lo entendía, pero el olor de Marcus debía ser más fuerte de lo que suponíamos. Entonces, mire al mar y luego a Percy, rodé los ojos por lo lento de mis pensamientos.

-Percy, cariño, ¿te das cuenta en dónde estamos?

-¿En una poco romántica playa?- dijo, mirándome extrañado. Seguramente por haberle llamado "cariño".

Sonreí.

-Recuérdame porque te llamo Sesos de Alga- pedí.

-Porque soy hijo de Poseidón…- entonces miro al mar, luego a mí y sonrió ampliamente, de una manera muy linda- que inteligente, Listilla- eso ya lo sabía- tengo una idea.

Le dijo algo a Carter, que no pude escuchar porque me distraje deteniendo un golpe que iba directo a mi cabeza. Carter invoco su avatar de combate y nos abrió un camino lejos del agua; Marcus no quería, pero Sadie y yo lo apartamos de la pelea a un lugar seguro.

Percy se hizo un camino hacia el mar, y en cuanto toco el agua dejo de verse agotado. La marea comenzó a subir hasta casi rozarme los tenis, él estaba concentrado. Carter empezó a empujar a los thelkines y a agruparlos en dirección al mar, pero estaban decididos a ir por Marcus.

Creo tener una idea de lo que quería hacer Percy, así que le dije a Sadie:

-¿Crees poder hacer un hechizo más?

Ella me miro un segundo, luego busco en su bolsa y saco un pequeño frasco. Una poción curativa. Bebió todo el contenido y sonrió.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Hay que llevar a los thelkines cerca del mar- respondí y su sonrisa se torció un poco.

-Eso es fácil- cerro los ojos y acompaso la respiración. Cuando hablo se dirigió a su hermano- Carter, necesito que te apartes.

-Ya era hora- contesto el- a la cuenta de tres… 1… 2… ¡3!

Él se hecho a un lado y Sadie grito:

-¡Heh- sieh!

Los thelkines retrocedieron como empujados por una fuerza invisible, directo a la trampa de Percy.


	15. Percy XII

**Los personajes no me pertenecen… solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

 **Percy XII**

 **Vacas, Tocino y Algo en el Trigo.**

No lo esperaba, pero no me sorprendió.

Annabeth hizo justo lo que necesitaba.

Luego de que Sadie empujara a los Thelkines más hacia el mar y que Carter no estuviera en el medio, pude ejecutar mi plan.

Sentí el familiar tirón en el estómago cuando le ordene a las aguas que hicieran una ola en mi dirección, reuní suficiente cantidad de líquido para formar una pared de unos tres metros de altura.

Con la fuerza que me infundía el agua, empuje y mande la ola mar adentro, con todos los demonios en ella, concentrándome un poco más para dejar una especie de puerta en la ola para que yo pasara y evitar que cualquiera de esos monstruos chocara conmigo.

-Estabas presumiendo- me reprendió Annabeth, llegando junto a mí.

-Claro que no.

Sonreí. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Querías impresionarme?

-¿Lo conseguí?

-Dalo por hecho- rio y luego me dio un beso.

Me gusta cuando ríe y luego me besa.

-Eso estuvo genial- Sadie me miro, impresionada- lástima que el resto del viaje sea tan lejos de la costa.

Y lo era, en cuanto saque mis pies del agua toda la energía y fuerza que había sentido disminuyo.

Nos encaminamos al lugar donde habíamos dejado los pegasos. En eso, Marcus se me acerco.

-Solo… quiero darte las gracias- dijo en voz muy baja- por ayudarme y no dejar que esos bichos me mataran.

-Eh… pues de nada- ladee la cabeza un poco y fruncí en ceño- pero no fui el único que ayudo, los demás…

-Sí, sé que ellos también se arriesgaron- interrumpió- no me siento hablando de esto y creo que si les doy las gracias y me pongo sentimental tan abiertamente, dejaran de temerme.

-¿Temerte?- eso no me lo esperaba.

-No lo digo por ti y por Annabeth- aseguro- es por los magos- frunció tanto el ceño que casi parecía tener una sola ceja, se veía gracioso- la chica es irrespetuosa y no se calla, quiero que sepa que no se puede meter conmigo. Y el chico… no quiero que olvide que debe quedarse lejos de mi hija.

Carter tenía novia, así que esa preocupación me parecía tonta, pero asentí de todas formas. Entonces me pregunte ¿Cómo sería si el padre de Annabeth fuera un dios y no su madre?

A Atenea no le agrado (por no agregar a otro inmortal a la lista de los que me odian), pues al parecer no estoy a la altura de su hija. Si fuera algún otro dios su padre ¿Cómo sería? Zeus ya me habría lanzado un rayo, Ares solo lo fuera tomado como otra razón para matarme, Apolo tal vez me felicitaría por _tener buen gusto_ , Hermes se encogería de hombros y Dionisio diría _odio a los semidioses,_ pero como seria su hija y a mí no me soporta, seguro buscaría otra forma de ser irritante exclusivamente para mí. A menos que le saliera muy bien y quisiera patentarlo para molestar al resto de los campistas.

-Percy… ¡Percy!

-¿Qué?- mire alarmado a todos lados, creyendo que los Thelkines habían vuelto. Cuando no encontré nada, mire a Annabeth- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?

-Te estaba llamando- respondió con irritación- ¿Por qué estabas tan distraído?

-Pensaba- arqueo una ceja- ¿Cómo crees que se vería tu madre con barba y bigote?

No respondió; frunció el ceño, aparentemente molesta, pero conocía esa mirada.

Lo estaba pensando.

* * *

Volamos otro buen rato, a unos 180 kilómetros por hora, era genial.

Siempre me había gustado volar en pegaso, con el viento empujando tu cuerpo a gran velocidad; pero con mucho cuidado de no causar un accidente de tráfico, por lo que volamos cerca de las bajas nubes de este nublado día. Lo cual me mojo todo el frente de la ropa, por si les interesa.

Bajamos en Ohio, Blackjack se quejó tanto de que tenía hambre y sed que tuvimos que descender en un campo lleno de vacas. Los pegasos pastaron un poco en Road Island, yo fui a pescar un poco y termine creando una ola gigante llena de monstruos para que no me mataran ¡ya si tenía hambre y sed!

Los dejamos junto a unos árboles para que se escondieran en el caso de que aparecieran los dueños de las vacas.

- _Tráigame algunas donas, Jefe_ \- me pidió Blackjack.

- _Y a mí._

- _Y a mí._

- _Y a mí._

- _Yo también quiero._

-Incitador- murmure antes de irnos.

Caminamos por una larga carretera, a los lados de esta solo habían campos y granjas, podíamos ver vacas, cerdos, pollos y sembradíos con frutos coloridos y brillantes. Yo solo podía pensar en la gran comida que podríamos preparar con todo eso.

Annabeth iba a mi lado, tomando mi mano; me sentía más tranquilo al tenerla conmigo, en parte porque había menos probabilidades de que mataran con ella aquí.

-¿En qué piensas, listilla?- le pregunte, tirando de ella un poco.

No ha hablado desde hace un rato y tiene el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida desde que nos bajamos de los pegasos. Algo le preocupa.

-Es que… estoy preocupada- lo sabía- no llevamos ni un día de camino y ya nos atacaron.

-Me suena familiar.

-No es lo mismo, Percy- me miro- antes eran los dioses, titanes o gigantes buscando una forma de deshacerse de nosotros. Ahora…

-Ahora se trata de un semidiós maldito por un dios- interrumpí- indirectamente, es culpa de los dioses.

-Siempre buscaras una forma de culparlos, ¿no?

-Son los seres todopoderosos- dije- si no los conociera como los conozco…

Deje la frase en el aire, pero ella no rebatió.

Poseidón no ha sido un mal padre del todo, pero Atenea no es una madre ejemplar; menos después de hacer que Annabeth fuera sola en busca de su dichosa estatua. Solo de recordarlo me hace apretar los dientes.

Seguimos caminando en silencio. Hasta que llegamos a la ciudad y vimos un local de hamburguesas, mi estómago rugió ruidosamente haciendo reír a Annabeth.

-Vamos, sesos de alga- dijo sonriendo- yo invito las hamburguesas.

A muchos hombres no les gusta que sus novias inviten, pero a mí me parecía muy lindo de su parte. Sobre todo si la hamburguesa tenía doble tocino.

No estoy seguro del todo que tal estaba la hamburguesa, pero Carter y yo nos comimos dos cada uno. Marcus no dejo que Annabeth pagara, como una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento. Es el primer hijo de Ares que conozco que no es puro musculo, orgullo y prepotencia; puntos extra para él.

Decidimos pasear un rato, para relajar un poco nuestros cuartos traseros antes de otro viaje.

Cuando volvimos, el sol comenzaba a meterse y la ciudad se veía como de película de terror. Pero nosotros íbamos relajados, Annabeth y Sadie iban delante de nosotros hablando quien-sabe-que-cosas-de-chicas; mientras Marcus se había instalado a darnos una charla sobre técnicas de combate, Carter estaba especialmente interesado en esto.

A mí me parecía genial, Marcus ya no se veía tan preocupado y estresado. Hablar sobre luchas y armas parecía ponerlo de buen humor, como a Clarisse.

En el camino comenzaron a hacerse más frecuentes las granjas y sembradíos, lo único que nos permitia ver era la luna.

-Esto se ve macabro ¿no creen?- pregunto Sadie, divertida, dando saltitos.

-Cállate- dijo Carter.

Entonces vimos movimientos entre las altas plantas de trigo a la derecha de nosotros. Volvieron a moverse y Marcus grito.

-¡Abril!- comenzó a correr- ¡Abril, espera!

-Esto no puede ser bueno- hice un par de estiramientos- ¿vamos o le damos un par de minutos de ventaja?

Echaron a correr sin responderme.


	16. Extra IV

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen… solo juego un poco con sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Extra.**

El primer viaje en _ba_ siempre era el peor, el más confuso y extraño.

Ahora Katelyn lo sabía de primera mano; lo que menos le gusto, aparte del cuerpo de pollo y la imposibilidad de moverse a su antojo, fue que Kat la acompaño todo el camino.

Era como verse en un espejo, solo que tenía cuerpo de gato y no de pollo. Por momentos, parecía que la gatita Kat cazarla como la brillante ave de corral que era.

Los viajes _ba_ eran peligrosos, porque tu alma podía irse y no volver, perderse en las corrientes de La Duat, pero cuando despertó lo único que de verdad le preocupaba de momento a Katelyn era que Cleo, Julian y Sean la habían estado observando dormir con toda la clase que le podía otorgar una melena enmarañada y un pijama con agujeros.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- exigió, cubriéndose con las cobijas y evitando mirar a cierto muchacho.

-Es casi la hora del desayuno- dijo Cleo- tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Katelyn gimió y les dio la espalda para volver a dormir. Se había quedado despierta hasta muy tarde practicando su magia, merecía unas horas más de sueño.

-Levántate, niña- le dijo Julian- cuanto más tarde hagas los deberes con Cleo, más tarde empezaremos nosotros con nuestro entrenamiento.

-Y tú y Sean no tendrán mucho tiempo con sus tutorías.

Despertó completamente ante las palabras de su amiga. Las tutorías que Sean le impartían eran el mejor momento del fin de semana, no lo perdería por tratar de patearle el trasero al fanfarrón de Julian. Aunque su propósito del día seria barrer el suelo con él, para así no dejar que nunca lo olvidara.

Estaba harta de siempre perder por poco.

" _Bien pensado_ " pudo ver la sonrisa felina en los labios de Kat.

" _¿Cuento con tu ayuda?_ "

Nunca le había pedido algo a ella, pero tenía que reconocer que el guerrero gato del enfrentamiento contra Zia estuvo genial.

" _Te echare una garrita_ " le aseguro Kat.

-Salgan de aquí- dijo levantándose- tengo que vestirme para poder patear posaderas de rubios engreídos.

-En tus sueños, Katy- Julian sonrió de lado.

Sean negó con la cabeza mientras salía, seguro de que era mala idea que sua migo la llamara Katy.

Cleo, al contrario que ellos, se quedó y tomo asiento en el escritorio de la muchacha.

-¿Algo de lo quieras hablar?- pregunto, cuando estuvieron solas.

-Perspicaz- felicito Katelyn- espero que te hayas puesto cómoda…

* * *

Definitivamente no era lo que había esperado, cuando Kat dijo " _te echare una garrita_ " no pensó que fuera tan literalmente.

Cuando llego el momento de enfrentarse a Julian, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Sintió la energía fluyendo, y sonrió como su alter ego cuando esa energía se materializo en 5 garras en cada mano, cubriendo sus dedos.

Se sentía como Wolverine o el Joven Manos de Tijeras; sus sentidos se agudizaron un poco más y supo que manejaría sus armas como ellos lo hacían.

Jaz era la única espectadora, con una cámara de video para documentar el momento.

Julian decidió "acabar rápidamente", pues tenía mucha tarea, así que invoco su avatar de combate color verde. Katelyn corrió hacia él, chocando sus garras con la jopesh de aura.

Siguió dando pequeños ataques y llego a la conclusión de que él era más lento así; su lado guerrero se emocionó ante el descubrimiento y fue por él. Hizo cortes por todos lados, aprovechando la lentitud del avatar pero evitando ser golpeada. Era lento pero fuerte, ya antes lo había comprobado de primera mano.

Finalmente, el avatar de Julian desapareció y el cayó al suelo, jadeando, con su magia agotada.

-Te gane- ella sonrió de muy buena gana.

Aunque claro, ella le fuera ganado a Julian hacía mucho tiempo si no tuviera que usar magia.

Julian no dijo nada, con el orgullo herido, y se recostó en el suelo un rato. Recuperando el aliento.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, debería dejar a Kat ayudarla un poco más. Como legado de Ares, llevaba la guerra en la sangre; las artes marciales, el uso de armas y el cerebro ágil en la batalla eran cosas que dominaba como Katelyn, y con la fuerza de Kat, su temeridad, la facilidad de usar magia de combate y capacidad para invocar el poder de Bast podría ser simplemente invencible.

Pero ella tenía miedo de que Kat se hiciera con el control definitivamente si le daba rueda suelta, miedo al cómo podía usar sus contraparte el poder que podía dar la combinación Greco-Egipcia que llevaba como herencia en sus genes y de los que solo los Kane estaban enterados.

* * *

Tenía unos minutos antes de que Sean se desocupara e iniciaran la tutoría, cosa necesaria ya que se había cambiado de instituto para estar más cerca de La Casa de Brooklin, así que aprovecho el tiempo y medito su sueño.

Vio a su padre correr por un campo, un sembradío de los-dioses-sabrían-que, prosiguiendo algo en medio de la oscuridad, detrás de él iban Carter y Sadie, y otro par que no reconoció al momento. Kat le indico que se trataban del chico que olía a agua salada y la chica del cuchillo bonito de bronce que tenían en La Duat (y que aún no había podido recuperar)

Las corrientes de La Duat se la llevaron antes de que pudiera ver que era lo que su papá perseguía. Esa fue la única parte que le contó a Cleo, y no todo, pues no específico nombres. Con el ambiente sombrío que tenía el sueño, le fue fácil hacerlo pasar por una pesadilla.

Su _ba_ y Kat terminaron en Manhatan, en su casa.

Se veía igual que siempre, oscura y silenciosa, como ella la había visto varias veces cuando se levantaba en la madrugada por un vaso con agua; se suponía que esos viajes como un ave brillante no eran por si, algo debía haber o pasar en la casa.

Tendría que buscar.

Fue molesto para Katelyn ver que Kat se adaptaba más rápido a su forma que ella, por lo que Kat lidero la búsqueda; un punto en común que tenían era la curiosidad, su gran capacidad para encontrar cosas. Su madre solía decirle que parecía una gallina escarbando cuando husmeaba en sus cajones.

Esta vez seria literal, revolvería todo con su forma de ave de corral.

Para su sorpresa, si encontraron algo: bajo la cama de sus padres consiguió una pequeña puerta, como una caja fuerte, pero más original pues esta no estaba detrás de un cuadro en la pared del estudio. Bajo la cama era un lugar donde su padre y ella nunca fueran buscado nada. Tenía que ser de su madre, solo ella sabía eso.

Lo que encontró allí las dejó confundida. Unos muñecos deformes con apariencia de cuerpos humanos, estaban atados de manos y pies, metidos en cajas de metal. Esos ataúdes estaban sucios y oxidados, llenos de tierra en el exterior. Las caras internas llamaron más la atención de la castaña; estaban completamente grabadas con frases en griego antiguo.

Maldiciones.

Estas maldiciones estaban dirigidas al alma de alguien para atarla y esclavizarla.

Recordar eso acelero su pulso ¿Quién haría algo como eso? La muerte era algo muy serio para los griegos ¿Qué persona retorcida esclavizaría un alma? ¿Con que objetivo?

Un pensamiento inquietante vino entonces: ¿su madre fue quien lo hizo? Quería creer que no era así, pero sabía que su madre guardaba secretos y eso la hacía desconfiar.

¿Esos objetos tendrían algo que ver con su desaparición? Si era así, su padre se estaba metiendo en terreno desconocido.

Una sacudida a su hombro la puso alerta, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente por la preocupación y el creciente miedo de descubrir quién estaba detrás de todo. Miro a Sean, quien se sentó de inmediato a su lado en la mesa de la biblioteca.

-Estas pálida, Katy- dijo el voz baja, tocándole la frente- ¿estas enferma? ¿Quieres que llame a Jaz?

Katelyn sonrió un poco, para tranquilizarlo.

-Estoy bien- mintió- solo necesito algo de azúcar.

El brinco del asiento para ir a buscarle algo, pero ella lo tomo por el codo y lo acompaño, a pesar de la insistencia de el en que lo esperara allí. Katelyn quería una distracción de sus pensamientos, para no despertar sospechas.

Tenía que buscar a su padre y advertirlo.


	17. Sadie XIII

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen… solo juego un poco con sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Sadie XIII**

 **¿Fantasmas en el Trigo?...**

¡Hey, aquí Sadie reportándose! Vamos directo a donde nos quedamos.

Comenzamos a correr detrás de Marcus, quien perseguía a quien-sabe-que cosa a lo que llamo "Abril", como su esposa.

Que coincidencia ¿verdad? [Es solo sarcasmo, Carter. Soy rubia, no tonta]

No podía ver nada por el trigo metiéndose en mis ojos, la luna que nos había iluminado el camino fue cubierta por una densa capa de nubes que presagiaba una tormenta.

Debo admitir que esto me pone los pelos de punta ¿Qué era eso que perseguía Marcus? ¿En serio creyó ver a su esposa? No debía ser nada bueno, porque nada bueno salía de una carrera nocturna por un trigal.

Las plantas en si eran inofensivas, pero al pasar junto a ellas tan rápido me rasguñaban los brazos, me golpeaban la cara y en ocasiones casi me hacían tropezar. No era divertido, a menos que fuera Carter; casi se va de bruces un par de veces y se ha comido al menos un puñado de semillas por correr mientras hablaba.

Las pantorrillas me ardían y no podía respirar sin hacer el sonido de una aspiradora, nada se movía a mi alrededor y supe que me había quedado rezagada.

Un viento muy fuerte que llego a mis espaldas sometió las plantas de trigo, doblándolas lo suficiente para poder ver a los demás: Carter estaba a mi derecha, a unos cinco metros; Percy y Annabeth, quienes no se separaban en ningún momento, estaban a unos veinte metros frente a mí y, no muy lejos de ellos, estaba Marcus, mirando hacia todos lados.

La cosa que el perseguía no estaba.

El viento siguió otros pocos segundos, tan fuerte que me empujaba hacia el frente y tiraba todo mi cabello hacia mi cara. Entonces se detuvo bruscamente, el trigo cubrió mi campo de visión de nuevo, un rayo brillo un instante y como si se tratara de la llave de la regadera, la lluvia cayó.

-¡Carter!- comencé a gritar- ¡Carter!

No era divertido, nada divertido. El viento alboroto aún más mi cabello y la lluvia me dejo empapa y con frio, con algo más de suerte, terminaría llena de lodo.

Las gotas eran gruesas y frías, dolían al golpear mi piel. Los flashes que producían los rayos eran la única luz que teníamos, pero seguía siendo como buscar a tientas. Por más que gritara el nombre de mi hermano, era imposible que me escuchara; el ruido de la lluvia al caer, el viento y los truenos eran más fuertes que mi voz.

Eso me molesto, nada puede ser más ruidoso que yo.

Camine, tropecé y chapotee en la dirección donde había visto a Carter, me amarre el cabello con una banda elástica para que no me distrajera y seguí mi camino con los ojos apenas abiertos. Me goteaban hasta las pestañas, literalmente.

Supe que encontré a Carter cuando le golpee la espalda sin querer y el grito como niña. Hizo una mueca de dolor pero me miro con algo parecido al alivio. Ya sabía yo que se sentiría perdido sin mí.

-Tienes trigo en el pelo- me dijo.

-Y tu entre los dientes- replique. No era cierto, pero reí cuando él se pasó la lengua por los dientes, limpiándolos.

Hice un hechizo para protegernos de la lluvia, como el que use cuando teníamos que enfrentarnos a Setne en La Isla de los Gobernadores.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de que vio Marcus?- pregunte, pues este silencio me molestaba.

-¿Un fantasma?- sugirió, no muy seguro.

-Eso es una tontería- bufe- su esposa no puede estar muerta, sino ¿a que vendría toda esta búsqueda?

El miro fijamente el suelo un rato, luego volvió a mirarme.

-Leí una historia sobre un hombre llamado Orfeo- dijo- él fue hasta el inframundo para hablar con Hades y traer a su esposa de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

-¿Y?- tengo la esperanza de que algún día, Carter entienda que no soy una nerd como él ni que leo la mente para saber a dónde va con todos sus cuentos.

-Quizás, Marcus quiere hacer eso mismo con su esposa- volvió a sonar inseguro.

Y yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo.

Es la primera vez que trabajo bajo una profecía, pero Percy y Annabeth dijeron que de una u otra forma terminara por cumplirse y que Abril este muerta no tendría ningún sentido con nuestra profecía ¿o sí? Aun no entiendo bien cómo funciona eso de las profecías, sin embargo estoy un 88% segura de que no.

Algo paso corriendo a mi lado.

-¿Annabeth?- llame, pero no hubo respuesta.

Lo que sea que fuese, Carter.

Y volvió a pasar, pero esta vez entre nosotros, casi tirándonos al suelo.

Comencé a correr antes de que escapara, Carter no tardo en alcanzarme.

Sobre nosotros no caía el aguacero, sin embargo, aun nublaba mi campo de visión. Esa cosa parecía una persona corriendo, una sombra o algo asi. Era oscuro y no tenía nada diferenciable, no es que yo pudiera ver mucho tampoco. Seguíamos una silueta básicamente.

-Sadie, para.

-Casi lo alcanzamos- proteste, el freno bruscamente, tomándome el brazo.

Me queje por el innecesario tirón.

-Lo siento, pero creo que te olvidas de algo.

-¿Qué será?- casi gruñí.

Estuve muy cerca de atrapar a lo que sea que perseguíamos y ahora lo habíamos perdido de vista.

-No vinimos hasta aquí solos- dijo Carter seriamente- perdimos a los demás.

Mentira no era, y no los encontraríamos hasta que no escampara seguramente.

Carter y yo ya estábamos lejos de nuestro punto de encuentro, ellos seguramente también se habrían mantenido en movimiento. Una idea cruzo mi mente.

-Crees que la sombre… esa cosa que perseguíamos ¿haya sido una distracción?- pregunte mirando a Carter, comenzando a preocuparme de verdad- una forma de dividirnos, quizás.

No dijo nada, pero pude notar que él no estaba muy lejos de pensar igual que yo.

Hemos pasado en tierra mucho tiempo, es muy arriesgado para Marcus ¿y si los pegasos se fueron pensando que no volveríamos? ¿Percy tendrá servicio roaming en telepatía equina para llamadas a larga distancia?

Tuve que hacer una pregunta que me costó pronunciar.

-¿Qué hacemos, Carter?

Me gustaba discutir algunas opciones malas antes de llegar a una buena, o factible al menos, pero no tengo ánimos para eso; quiero salir de este trigal, antes de que la mala suerte se tropiece con nosotros y tengamos un encuentro con los tres tristes tigres que se hartaron de comer trigo en el trigal y están dispuestos a comer carne de mago remojada.

-Salgamos de aquí- fue lo único que dijo.

Yo no esperaba una gran idea o el plan del siglo, pero " _salir de aquí_ " me parecía algo obvio.

Nada más dar un paso al frente, la sombra paso detrás de mí muy rápido, dándome un empujón. En lo que miraba atrás y luego al frente, vi a Carter ser arrastro por el suelo, jalado por los pies.


	18. Carter XIV

**Los personajes no me pertenecen… solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

 **Carter XIV**

… **Algo Así.**

Lo que sea que estuviera jalando de mis pies no era para nada amistoso; nada amistoso tiraría de tus pies como los monstruos de los cuentos para niños, haciendo que te rasparas la espalda y casi comieras tierra y hojas. Para eso tienes que aguantar los gritos y no abrir la boca, nada fácil cuando te pasa esto.

La lluvia golpeaba mi cara con gotas que parecían granizo, dejando claro la poca disposición que tenía el cielo para escampar; tampoco me permitía abrir los ojos, no podía ver que me llevaba ni a donde.

Me dolía mucho la espalda y tenía el presentimiento de que los pantalones de lino no están especialmente diseñados para deslizarse sobre el trasero.

Entonces, el agua dejo de golpearme la cara, pero podía sentir que de mi pecho para allá aun caían las dolorosas gotas, con la misma fuerza y frecuencia. Cubrí mi cara con las manos para protegerla de las plantas que quisieran golpearme, y mire arriba.

Vi a Sadie, corriendo y cubriéndome un poco con su hechizo. No pude evitar sonreírle y hacer una pregunta estúpida.

-Hola, hermana ¿Qué tal el clima allá arriba?

-Mejor… que… allí abajo… seguro- dijo jadeando y fulminándome con la mirada.

Fue tonto, lo sé, pero sentí que la ocasión lo ameritaba [Si, Sadie, tal vez me debería limitar a pensar en esos casos. Lo admito]

-¿Qué es… lo que… te esta… arrastrando?

Trate de mirar, ahora que podía, pero me dio una ramita en el ojo y el agua que caía sobre el escudo me hacía difícil ver.

-Ni idea.

Entonces la vegetación se hizo más corta, hasta solo llegarle a las rodillas a Sadie, y lo que sea que fuera la que me arrastraba me soltó. Me puse de pie, alerta y con la jopesh en la mano; estaba dispuesto a cortar y rebanar, y repetir la operación las veces que fuera necesario (Horus no puede decir que no aprendí nada de él)

Sadie des hizo el hechizo que la protegía de la lluvia y se paró al lado mío, analizando nuestro entorno.

Mis zapatos estaban llenos de lodo, la ropa se me pegaba a mi cuerpo de una manera muy incómoda y era más pesada. El cabello, que generalmente se mantenía en pequeños rizos sobre mi cabeza, se había deshecho con el agua y se estiraban por mi frente y nuca; Sadie estaba igual, con su cabello aplastado atado en una coleta.

Habíamos terminado en un prado amplio y despejado, a nuestras espaldas estaba el trigal, pero no podíamos ver mucho en el horizonte. Tampoco había señal de lo que me había llevado hasta allí.

Vimos una silueta venir hacia nosotros. Blandí mi jopesh y Sadie su báculo por si se trataba de la sombra con la que parecíamos jugar "la mancha" hace poco. Pero era Marcus y eso me tranquilizo.

Ósea, el obvio que no soy de su agrado y él tampoco me parece el más simpático, pero es nuestro compañero de misión y sé que el tampoco permitiría que me sucediera algo a mi o a mi hermana.

Nos vio y pareció relajarse también, varios metros antes que llegara con nosotros algo salió del trigal a nuestra izquierda. Algo era arrastrado y Annabeth lo perseguía, se detuvo y Percy se puso de pie frente a ella.

-¡Chicos!- chillo Sadie.

Debería estar orgullosa, seguro la escucharon claramente incluso con la lluvia.

Corrieron a nuestro encuentro, igual que Marcus. Sadie y Annabeth se abrazaron suspirando aliviadas, Percy sonreía y Marcus nos palmeo la espalda; casi me fui de boca y Percy se masajeo el hombro con una mueca en la cara sin que lo vieran.

La hierba a nuestros pies comenzó a agitarse, con un aparente viento, pero no habia ni brisa. Todos mirábamos el suelo.

De la nada, muchas creaturas aparecieron frente a nosotros; no eran muy grandes y parecían volar. No podía distinguirlos en la oscuridad, podía ver brazos y piernas cortas y regordetas, pero solo eso. Entonces una serie de relámpagos iluminaron el cielo y pudimos verlos bien: eran como querubines, aunque con la piel verde, o eso me pareció; además de muchos dientes puntiagudos y afilados.

Definitivamente, no eran del tipo que lanzarían flechas de amor en San Valentín.

-¿Son lo que creo que son?- pregunto Percy, espada en mano.

- _Karpoi_ \- dijo Annabeth.

-Por el Olimpo- farfullo él.

Marcus, Sadie y yo miramos interrogantes el intercambio; yo nunca he leído nada referente a esas creaturas, Sadie ni hablar y Marcus parecía del tipo que primero mataba y luego investiga. Por su cara, nunca había visto a uno de estos bichos u oído de ellos.

-¿Nos pueden decir quiénes son estos hombrecillos verdes?- pregunto Sadie, desestimando a los _karpoi_ con un gesto de la mano.

-Son espíritus de los cereales- respondió Annabeth.

-¿Del tipo _Corn Flakes_?

Mirar a mi hermana como si fuera tonta (que ahora estoy seguro de que lo es) nunca fue más fácil ¿primero Furia de Titanes y ahora esto?

-No, niña insolente- dijo un _karpoi_ , sonando ofendido e indignado- ¡somos los espíritus de los verdaderos cereales!

Se presentó como Trigo, y todos comenzaron a exclamar, proclamando su cereal; una más atrás grito que se llamaba Cebada y el más pequeño bramo por la gloria de Avena. Era difícil tomarlos en serio.

-Y podemos saber ¿Qué se les ofrece?- pregunte.

Los _karpoi_ dieron risillas maliciosas, nada reconfortantes.

-Nos han contratado para evitar que lleguen a su destino- dijo Trigo, el aparente líder del grupo- además, no hemos olvidado tu ofensa a nosotros, hijo de Poseidón.

-Explícate- exigió Marcus a Percy.

-Fue hace tiempo- dijo Percy- viajaba a Alaska con unos amigos para vencer a un gigante, hijo de Gea…

-¿Gea?- dudo Sadie.

-Diosa de la tierra- contesto Annabeth.

-Entonces nos conseguimos a estos sujetos, que también quisieron matarnos en ese entonces por órdenes de ella, y amenazamos con quemar el campo en el que nos encontrábamos si no nos dejaban ir- miro al cielo- lo que seguiría siendo una buena idea si este terreno no estuviera empapado.

Eso reír aún más a los _karpoi_ , parecían realmente felices.

Algo se me ocurrió.

-Entonces ¿lo único que les importa es la tierra?

-Por supuesto- Trigo sonrió con todos sus feos dientes- los cereales necesitamos prosperar.

Sus compañeros dieron gritos de apoyo.

-¿Saben? No podemos prenderles fuego, pero Sadie no lo necesita- sonreí- ¿verdad, hermana?

Me miro y pude ver un brillo travieso en sus ojos ¿a qué mujer no le alegraba que le den permiso para destruir un perfectamente buen campo a diestra y siniestra, usando magia?

-Me hiciste el día, Carter-rio- _Ha-di!_

Un cráter de un metro de diámetro se creó en el campo, gritos de terror y furia se alzaron entre los espíritus de los cereales.

-¿Cómo se atreven?- grito Trigo. Sadie volvió a crear otro cráter- dañas un campo perfecto ¡detente!

Mi idea solo los hizo molestar, por lo que atacaron.

Me sentía exhausto. Dos peleas en un día, la segunda luego de correr, mojarme y ser arrastrado vergonzosamente sobre mi trasero por querubines verdes. Solo quería terminar con todo e ir a dormir. Invoque mi avatar de combate.

-Tú no eres un semidiós- Trigo me miro, asustado- ninguno podría hacer algo así.

No respondí, estaba concentrado en quitar a los Cebada y al pequeño Avena de mis piernas. Sadie había continuado explotando el campo y eso me preocupo; esa era la Palabra Divina que mejor invocaba, la había practicado constantemente desde que Isis la dejo, pero su magia no es infinita y yo ya podía ver el agotamiento en sus facciones.

-¡Sadie, basta!

Ella no podía seguir así o se consumiría, pero no me escucho. Los _karpoi_ nos superaban en numero 1 atacaban en grupo; por el rabillo del ojo vi otra explosión y mi hermana cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Desaparecí mi avatar de combate y corrí hacia ella, Annabeth ya estaba allí.

-Se lo dije- gruñí- nunca me escucha.

Percy y Marcus también rodearon a mi hermana, éramos un escudo humano para evitar que los _karpoi_ se acercaran a ella o Annabeth, que la sostenía. Pero no nos atacaron, ellos estaban concentrados en algo cerca del trigal, todos con expresión compungida.

Mire, ellos observaban un agujero que había entre las plantas de trigo, donde Sadie hizo el ultimo hechizo. Lo de este campo les molesto, atacar el cereal en crecimiento los lastimo.

Teníamos que irnos, poner a Sadie en un lugar seguro y descansar.

-Lo mejor será que se vallan y nos dejen en paz si no quieren que todo el trigal se convierta en un gran cráter- amenace.

-¿Cómo harás eso?- me reto uno de ellos- la chica esta inconsciente…

-No es la única con trucos- interrumpí- ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

Sin más, desaparecieron dejando una lluvia de semillas en el lugar donde habían estado volando.

-Pensé que lo tuyo era más el Hombre-Pollo- dijo Percy cuando me volvía a verlos.

-Y lo es- asentí- pero ellos no saben eso.

-Volvamos con los pegasos- dijo Annabeth- en cuanto Sadie despierte le daremos algo de néctar y ambrosia y volveremos a volar.

Marcus levanto a mi hermana en brazos y caminamos en busca de nuestro transporte.


	19. Annabeth XV

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen… solo juego un poco con sus personajes**

* * *

 **Annabeth XV**

 **Ni Sherlocks ni Superman**

Con Sadie aun inconsciente, preocupados, cansados, mojados y con frio, deshicimos el camino por el trigal; Carter, Percy y yo teníamos nuestras armas listas y rodeábamos a Marcus, quien estaba indefenso cargando a Sadie.

Estábamos nerviosos y alertas, Carter y Marcus nos contaron lo que les sucedió cuando nos separamos.

Percy y yo también nos encontramos con una sombra, y estábamos seguros que no se trataban de los _karpoi_. No sabía como explicarlo. Podía tratarse de una distracción, una amenaza o algo trataba de asustarnos.

Mis pensamientos fueron directo hacia la profecía, otra vez. La estuve analizando todo este tiempo, quería entenderla, podría prepararnos para lo que sea que se avecina. Hasta el momento era completamente cierto que no debíamos pasar mucho tiempo en tierra: los thelkines en la playa de Road Island habían sentido el olor de Marcus y podría jurar que el principal objetivo de las sombras era el, sea lo que sea que quisieran hacer.

Griegos y egipcios estamos haciendo equipo, sabemos que tenemos que ir al inframundo para encontrar los que estamos buscando, pero la cuarta y quinta línea aun no logro comprenderlas.

Necesitamos "paz" para a la "dama fantasma" enfrentar ¿paz? ¿paz entre nosotros? Además, la dama fantasma…esta es la cosa que más repaso en mi mente ¿se trata de una mujer muerta? Porque no lo creo posible, no es que los muertos tengan libertad en el Inframundo. Aunque esas no son las únicas creaturas que habitan allí.

Recordé todas las cosas que he leído, pero conseguí la respuesta en otro recuerdo ¿no me había contado Percy que él, Thalia y Nico se enfrentaron una vez a Melineo, diosa de los fantasmas? Se lo comenté a Percy.

-Ella parece un fantasma- medito- podría ser, pero ella es muy peligrosa.

-¿Hay algo que no lo sea?- dijo Marcus con ironía.

-Buen punto- acepto Percy.

Carter se les unió y los tres se desviaron por completo del tema. Mejor así, cuando yo llegara a una conclusión se los haría saber.

Llegamos al lugar donde habíamos dejado a los pegasos, ninguno estaba allí. Nos metimos entre los árboles, suponiendo que se habían escondido o refugiado de la lluvia, pero no los encontramos.

-¿A dónde se fueron?- Marcus pateo el suelo, salpicándome de lodo.

Lo fulmine con la mirada. El solo me ignoro. Idiota.

-¿No puedes tratar de hablarles?- pregunto Carter a Percy, el negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo telepatía.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, llovía y estábamos agotados. No me gusta dejar nada al azar, pero teníamos que descansar. En la mañana buscaríamos una forma de continuar nuestro camino.

-No podemos dormir aquí- se quejó Marcus- está todo mojado y enlodado.

Esta vez, yo lo ignore. Me gire hacia Carter, expectante. El pareció captar el mensaje y comenzó a buscar cosas en su espacio en La Duat. Treinta minutos después, yo ya había armado mi tiendo de acampar en un lugar semi protegido de la lluvia gracias a los árboles, mientras Percy y Carter peleaban con la suya.

Acomode a Sadie en una colcha de dormir dentro de la tienda; le quite la pijama de lino y le puse, no sin esfuerzo, unos vaqueros y una camiseta que Carter le había guardado en La Duat, además de una sudadera de él. También me cambie de ropa y salí de la tienda.

Los chicos estaban discutiendo.

Los vi forcejear con las cuerdas y las varillas de su tienda, las indicaciones de como armarla estaban tiradas en un charco. Tontos.

-Las instrucciones están en español- es dije- ¿Por qué las tiraron?

-Somos hombres, Annabeth, llevamos esto en la sangre- respondió Percy, y los otros dos asintieron, de acuerdo con él.

-Pero esa sangre nos les llega al cerebro- replique, con burla.

Los aparte de mi camino y termine el trabajo, me puse de pie mirándolos con las cejas levantadas. No me miraron, recogieron sus cosas y se metieron en la tienda.

-¿Quién hará la primera guardia?- pregunte, luego de un rato que ellos habian usado para cambiarse de ropa.

-Yo lo hare.

Marcus tomo su lanza y se sentó bajo la raíz de un árbol que no estaba tan mojada.

Los arboles nos cubrían bastante bien de la lluvia, pero por si acaso, Carter hizo un hechizo para evitar que nos mojáramos. Luego saco un pincel y tinta y escribió algunos jeroglíficos en los árboles y algunas rocas, que brillaron un momento antes de desvanecerse.

-En el caso de que nos ataquen, esto los retendrá lo suficiente para que al menos hallamos tomado nuestras armas- explico Carter- yo tomare la segundo guardia.

-Yo la tercera- se ofreció Percy.

Marcus comenzó a acomodar las cosas en su mochila, Carter se metio a la tienda y yo me quede con Percy un poco más.

-¿Por qué siempre terminamos metidos en cosas así?- pregunte sin esperar una verdadera respuesta.

-Bueno, si yo fuera Las Moiras y tuviera que elegir a un par de semidioses para ayudar a otro en una misión, nosotros dos encabezaríamos la lista- sonrió, se acercó a mí y me rodeo con sus brazos. Lo abrace, escondiendo la cara en su cuello- no quiero sonar arrogante, pero nos estamos volviendo muy buenos en esto de ser suicidas.

Reí, logrando relajarme un poco. Se separó de mí, plantando un beso en mi frente.

-Duerme bien, listilla- susurro.

-Tu igual, sesos de alga.

Le di un corto beso antes de meterme a la tienda, me recosté durmiéndome en el acto.

* * *

Abrí los ojos por la claridad que se filtraba por la tela sintética azul de la tienda. Me senté de golpe, mire al exterior encontrándome con que ya era de mañana. Yo no llovía y olía a tierra húmeda; me puse de pie, molesta.

¿Por qué no me despertaron para hacer guardia? Yo no me ofrecí abiertamente, pero era obvio que luego de Percy me tocaba a mi… ¡Percy! ¡Ese tonto caballeroso sesos de alga se tomó mi guardia y me dejo dormir! ¿Pero quién se cree que es? ¿Superman? ¡El también necesita descansar!

Me puse de pie y Sali dispuesta a reclamarle, encontrándolo dormido en su tienda igual que Carter. Marcus estaba sentado en su raíz, dormido; no era difícil deducir que se quedó haciendo guardia toda la noche.

Por Hades ¿Estos hombres que se creen? No hay que ser Sherlock Homes para armar una tienda, ni son Superman para pasar un día como el de ayer y una noche en vela. Sin embargo, supongo que no sería justo reclamarle; ayer lucho como buen hijo Ares, pago nuestro almuerzo, cargo a Sadie hasta que tuvimos donde recostarla y nos ha dejado dormir toda la noche.

Nunca conocí a un hijo de Ares así.

* * *

Sadie despertó a mitad del desayuno, mareada y cansada, pero luego de un poquito de néctar y ambrosia, comió con muy buen apetito.

Entre los cuatro desarmamos las tiendas y Carter las volvió a guardar, cuando terminamos Marcus no estaba allí. Lo esperamos, rezando para que no lo haya matado un monstruo sin que nos diéramos cuenta. A los minutos volvió, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Creo saber que paso con nuestro transporte.

Lo seguimos entre los arboles hasta un claro. Por todo el camino pudimos ver las huellas de pesuñas bien marcadas en el suelo lodoso, y en el claro también estaban huellas de neumáticos y cajas de donuts vacías.

-Blackjack- murmuro Percy, frunciendo mucho el ceño.

-Las huellas de neumáticos siguen en esa dirección- Marcus señalo al norte- vamos rápido por ellos y sigamos nuestro camino.


	20. Percy XVI

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen… solo juego un poco con sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Percy XVI**

 **Operación: Infiltración en Granja Mitológica Ilegal y Rescate de Pegasos Tontos Amantes de las Donuts (I. G. M. I. R. P. T. A. D)**

No sé si luego de esta experiencia, Blackjack quiera comer otra donut. Pero conociéndolo como lo hago, me pedirá un en cuanto pueda.

Seguimos las huellas de neumáticos por cerca de un kilómetro, sin encontrarnos nada que amenazara con matarnos. Terminamos frente a un portón enorme, con unos diez metros de ancho y otros cuatro de alto; las vallas que rodeaban la propiedad eran de la misma altura que el portón y por el zumbido que se escuchaba, estaba electrificada.

-¿Cómo entramos?- pregunte, mirando especialmente a Annabeth.

-Supongo que tocar no servirá esta vez- resoplo ella- Sadie ¿podrías abrir el portón sin explotarlo?

-Oh, eso es fácil- sonrió la maga.

-No sé si sea buena idea que uses magia- se opuso Carter, mirándola seriamente- yo lo hare.

-No te ofendas, Carter, pero esta no es tu área de juegos- replico Sadie, con aire ofendido- yo lo hago.

Sin embargo, Carter se adelantó hacia el portón; miro fijamente los cuatro metros de hierro frente a él y luego dijo:

- _W`peh._

Hubo un pequeño chasquido, y las puertas del portón se separaron un poco. Antes de entrar, Annabeth nos detuvo.

-Sí pudieron esta seguridad en la entrada, quiere decir que no quieren que nadie entre sin permiso. Nada bueno sucede allá adentro y no permitirán intrusos- rebusco en su mochila y saco su gorra de los Yankees- entrare y vere si hay cámara, guardias y cosas por ese estilo.

-¿Segura que quieres ir tú?

Yo no desconfió de las habilidades de mi novia, me ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, pero este es un lugar completamente desconocido. No sabemos que peligros pueden haber allí adentro.

-Estaré bien, Percy- ella sonrió, para tranquilizarme- esto es más para alguien rápido y silencioso, y ustedes cuatro, amigos míos, no son precisamente silenciosos.

-Culpable- rio Sadie.

-Bien- acepte a regañadientes, luego de perder una batalla de miradas con Annabeth- que la fase uno de la operación…

-No digas el nombre completo- gruño Annabeth.

-Ok, la operación I. G. M. I. R. P. T. A. D. da inicio.

* * *

Annabeth no tardo en volver. Como ella suponía, el lugar estaba lleno de cámaras y guardias, los cuales ella apago y noqueó, respectivamente. Estoy muy orgulloso de ella, incluso nos consiguió overoles para pasar desapercibidos.

Entramos todos en fila, Annabeth guiándonos. Llegamos a un rancho enorme y lujoso, lo flanqueamos hasta la parte trasera, donde vimos lo verdaderamente extraño: había un granero enorme y varias cercas de madera en el lugar, pero los trabajadores, que vestían igual que nosotros, no llevaban vacas o cerdos.

Estos tenían _katoblebs,_ basiliscos que escupían fuego y dragones. No eran tantos como en la granja de Gerion o el acuario de Forcis en Atlanta, pero el objetivo era el mismo seguramente.

-¿Qué es esto?- Carter miro a las personas y a las creaturas con sorpresa- ¿para qué quieren a esas cosas?

-Criaderos- respondió Marcus.

-¿Quién querría algo así?- cuestiono Sadie, arrugando la nariz.

-Hay que mezclarnos- dijo Annabeth, ignorando sus pláticas- al que esté haciendo esto no le gustara encontrarnos aquí, hallemos rápido a los pegasos y vámonos.

No me gusta esto de que tengan creaturas mitológicas en cautiverio, pero Annabeth tenía razón. Tenemos que irnos lo antes posible y seguir con nuestra misión. Además ¿Quién sabe que estarán haciendo con el tonto de Blackjack? Si me entero que les han hecho daño, se las verán conmigo.

Nos metimos a un cobertizo y tomamos algunas cosas: cubetas, paños, rastrillos, escobas y escudos. Nos dividimos. Marcus fue a "ayudar" a un par de tipos con los basiliscos para meterlos en jaulas de bronce celestial; Sadie y Carter fingieron alimentar a los _katoblebs_ , hasta que un sujeto los mando a alimentar a un dragón. Buena suerte con eso.

Annabeth y yo nos metimos al granero que estaba dividido en compartimientos con puertas de unos tres metros ¿Qué tenía esta gente con las puertas enormes? No podíamos ver lo que había dentro, pero podíamos leerlo: habían colocado fichas informativas sobre cada puerta.

Muchos compartimientos estaban en silencio, pero otros estaban inquietos y golpeaban las paredes, como un drakon en el segundo piso que incluso escupió algo de ácido que estuvo a un par de metros de caernos a Annabeth y a mí. Llegamos hasta el cuarto piso, sin ver señal alguna de los pegasos.

Escuche algo.

-Espera, Annabeth.

Nos escondimos en un pasillo adyacente, y trate de escuchar lo que estaban diciendo un par de hombres a unos compartimientos de distancia.

-No maltraten a los pegasos, en unos días vendrá un sujeto a verlos- ¡los pegasos! ¿los tenían en este piso?- creo que quiere hacerles taxidermia a un par y conservar vivos a los otros. Es una lástima matar a unos ejemplares como estos, pero por lo que pagara por ellos puede hacer almohadas con sus plumas si le place.

¿Taxidermia? Estos sujetos estaban locos.

-Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí- dije, demasiado ansioso para ocultarlo.

-Tranquilo- ella sonrió, sus ojos grises brillando- tengo un plan.

* * *

Annabeth fue a buscar a los demás para contarles su idea, yo me quede en el granero con su gorra de invisibilidad puesta buscando a los pegasos.

-Blackjack- susurre, pegando la oreja a las puertas- Blackjack ¿estas ahí?

-¡Jefe! ¡Jefecito!- lo escuche exclamar- ¿escucharon, chicos? ¡El jefe vino por nosotros!

-Sí, ya tenemos un plan para sacarlos de aquí. Dime, ¿Cómo están?

-Hartos de estar encerrados, Jefe- respondió con un resoplido- ¿y la Jefa? ¿Esta con usted? ¡Hola, Jefa! Mándele mis saludos a la Jefa.

Podría estar encerrado y en peligro de morir, pero Blackjack no cambiaba.

En ese momento, los demás llegaron corriendo. Ninguno traía ya el overol.

-Ok, muchachos es hora de irnos- dije a los pegasos y me aparte de la puerta- adelante, Sadie.

- _W`peh-_ exclamo y la puerta se abrió.

Los pegasos nos saludaron muy efusivamente, felices de vernos. Estiraron un poco las alas y los montamos.

- _Ha-di!_ \- Sadie pronuncio su hechizo favorito, haciendo caer gran parte del techo.

Salimos por allí, oyendo los apresurados pasos que subían las escaleras.

-Estos tipos son traficantes de creaturas mitológicas- nos dijo Marcus- semidioses marginados en un intento de "ganarse la vida".

-Lo que hacen no está nada bien- Annabeth miraba a la granja con molestia- Sadie, derríbala.

Sadie nos miró a todos por aprobación, incluso Carter la dejo hacer magia.

- _Sa-hei._

Poco a poco, el granero se fue cayendo a pedazos, liberando a las creaturas. Lo último que vi de la granja fue al drakon destruyendo el rancho, ningún semidiós se interponía en su camino.

-Entonces- dijo Blackjack después de un rato- ¿podemos comer donuts ahora?

-Creo que es hora de que hagas una dieta, amigo.


	21. Extra V

**Percy Jackson y las Cronicas de Kane son propiedad de Rick Riordan, yo solo me entretengo con ellos.**

* * *

 **Extra**

Era domingo en la noche, Katelyn ya tenía todo un plan hecho: se iría en mitad de la noche, cuando todos estuvieran durmiendo. Regresaría a Manhattan, a su casa y buscaría las muñecas raras de su madre. Mañana al alba, saldría en busca de su padre.

No sabía para donde tenía que ir, pero… la irritante voz dentro de su cabeza tenia buen olfato y sería muy difícil borrar del ambiente el fuerte olor de su padre. Seguro sería más sencillo practicar buceo en el Hudson y luego darse un baño en el Easte River sin contraer una enfermedad infecciosa que encontrar a su padre antes del fin de semana solo siguiendo el olfato de Kat.

¿Qué otra opción tenia? Ya estaba decidido. Además, seguro sería un viaje divertido y recreativo ¡Nada mejor que perseguir magos y semidioses para conocer el país! Contaba también con la tarjeta de débito que se padre le había dado para depositar su mesada.

No había gastado ni un centavo desde los… ¿qué? ¿Siete años? Debía de tener una buena cantidad de billetes digitales en su cuenta. Genial, también podría comprar algunos recuerdos del viaje.

Termino la hora de le cena y decidió pasar el rato con sus amigos, esperando no levantar sospechas sobre sus planes.

Sentada en la cama de Cleo, con Sean recostado con la cabeza en su regazo y Julian y Cleo jugando ajedrez como si se tratara de la tercera guerra mundial, con Julian lanzando palabrotas cada vez que perdía una pieza.

Los demás iniciados pasaban frente a la puerta abierta y entraban para charlar; Felix seguido de pingüinos, Jas con simpáticos frascos de pociones apostando junto a Sean quien ganaba en ajedrez e incluso, Zia y Walt, quienes quedaron tácitamente a cargo y pasaron a ver cómo iba todo.

Katelyn aún estaba recelosa en presencia de ambos, pero trato de relajarse y superar eso. Tendría que hacerlo algún día si pensaba quedarse allí.

* * *

Termino de empacar todo lo empacable en una mochila. Una muda de ropa, otro par de tenis, sus cosas de maga, los cuchillos y la billetera. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros, una ramera gris y una sudadera negra. Zapatillas de deporte y una gorra sobre la trenza de su cabello; un par de gafas oscuras colgaban de su cuello.

Salió lentamente, sus pisadas ligeras y completamente silenciosas. Bajo las escaleras y cruzo la Gran Sala, llegando a la puerta.

-Katy ¿A dónde vas?

Casi se le sale un gritito alarmado, pero se conformó en dar un brinco nada disimulado.

-¿Qué haces despierto, Sean?- evadió, mirándolo inocente.

Se felicitó internamente por su voz firme, pues sus manos temblaban y el corazón le latía deprisa.

Eran las 2 am. Se suponía que había clases en la mañana ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no estaba dormido?

-Tenía sed- mostro el vaso de agua que tenía en una mano- ¿A dónde vas?

Katelyn se mordió el labio, reacia a responder, pero dudaba que la dejara ir por las buenas sin siquiera conocer el por qué se su partida.

Se acercó, y en susurros, le explico lo que iba a hacer. A medias, como a Cleo cuando le conto su "sueño".

-No tienes que ir sola.

-¿Iras conmigo?

La pregunta no era en serio, pero noto que el fuera dicho que si en otras circunstancias, como no tener que ir a la escuela.

-Estaré bien- prometió, lo más convincente que pudo. Ni ella estaba segura de eso.

Sean le dio un abrazo que la hizo sonrojarse y luego un beso en la mejilla.

-Toma- el saco un celular del bolsillo del pijama- mantente en contacto, por favor.

-¿Duermes con tu teléfono?- la pregunta broto de sus labios sin darse cuenta.

-Julian suele tomarlo sin que me dé cuenta- se encogió de hombros- escríbeme a su número.

Katelyn asintió y se guardó el celular en el bolsillo. Le sonrió, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

* * *

Tuvo que forzar la puerta de la entrada principal del edificio. Los actos vandálicos nunca fueron lo suyo, pero tenía que admitir que fue divertido, con toda la adrenalina y así. Bajo al sótano y forzó también la puerta de su casa. Había olvidado las llaves en algún lugar de su habitación en La Casa de Brooklyn.

Entro y se puso en guardia. Kat estaba completamente alerta, muy en la superficie, dejando a Katelyn usar sus sentidos. Un suave sonido de pasos y un olor extraño, pero a la vez familiar venia de las habitaciones. Entonces, un muchacho apareció en el pasillo: era alto, de no más de diecisiete años, muy guapo, con el cabello revuelto y ojos chocolate.

Bufo como un gato al verlo, Kat aruñando para tomar el control; sentía cierta amenaza, pero cuando le pregunto a Kat ella solo dijo:

 _Chucho._

-¿Quién demonios eres?- exigió.

-Discípula de Bast ¿eh?- dijo el chico con tranquilidad- ahora entiendo por qué no te agrado- sonrió un poco- y no soy un chucho, soy un chacal.

-Anubis- el sonrió un poco más al ser reconocido- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Walt? ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Con el permiso de quien entraste?

-Cuida tus palabras, solo hay una chica que puede hablarme así y sabes quién es- Katelyn no tomo en serio su advertencia, estaba más preocupada por otras cosas- y solo quería verte en persona un momento, eres un caso curioso en verdad.

Brillo un segundo y luego desapareció, dejando en su lugar a un mareado Walt que tuvo que sostenerse de una pared para no caerse al suelo.

-Vamos a buscar esas muñecas- dijo el moreno, sonriendo amistoso, cuando se recuperó.

-¿Cómo sabias que vendría?

-Anubis te vio en tu viaje ba- respondió con calma- no fue difícil deducir tu plan luego de lo que viste, y ya que todo incluye de alguna forma a los Kane, no podíamos evitar meternos.

-No volveré a La Casa de Brooklin.

-Tampoco te lo iba a pedir, solo estoy diciendo que me uniré a tu búsqueda.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-No conseguirás que me retracte.

Kat ya no estaba tan inquieta. Walt no le agradaba, pero era mejor que el dios de los muertos, por muy guapo que fuera. Reconoció la terquedad del muchacho y eso le gusto, no quería a alguien blando como compañero de búsqueda.

-Iré por las muñecas- dijo Katelyn dirigiéndose al pasillo- partiré en la mañana, por si te interesa saber- el asintió- dormiré en la habitación de mis padres, usa la mía si quieres.


	22. Sadie XVII

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen… solo juego un poco con sus personajes.**

 **Sadie XVII**

 **Las leucrotae y Chispita**

Desperté de un salto por el ruido, en serio aturdida.

Mi ba había salido de paseo durante la noche. Cuando volvió, me encontré con todo el alboroto, pero cuando abrí los ojos no pude enfocarme bien. tenía la mente en lo que había visto, concentrarme era difícil.

-Sadie, cuidado.

Carter me empujo a un lado evitando que me atropellara un borrón de color sucio que paso por mi lado. Me restregué los ojos, apartando el sueño y sacudí la cabeza tratando de enfocarme. Mire a mí alrededor, con ojos desorbitados: el campamento que tanto tardamos armando la noche anterior estaba destruido, Percy y Annabeth peleaban espalda con espalda, blandiendo sus espadas, Marcus tenía su lanza y mi hermano evitaba que me hicieran daño mientras salía de mi aturdimiento.

Las cosas con las que peleaban eran… vacas. O caballos. Perros. No sé, simplemente eran muy feos. Su cabeza se parecía a la de un león, un lobo y un caballo, combinados. La piel era roja como el óxido; tenia pezuñas, orejas puntiagudas, una cola como un látigo y sus labios se parecían mucho a los de un humano. Y en lugar de dientes, tenía cosas como herraduras.

Era grotesco y aterrador.

-¿Qué son?- pregunte a Carter.

-Annabeth dice que se llaman leucrotae, leucrota en singular- respondió, manteniendo su jopesh en dirección de esas cosas, para que no se acercara- son carnívoros, tienen la capacidad de imitar voces humanas para atraer a sus presas. Caí en su trampa. Sin querer los traje aquí.

-Y no pueden ser dañados por ningún metal hecho por hombres o dioses- añadió Annabeth, alzando la voz desde el otro lado del claro en el que estábamos.

-Seguimos vivos solo porque estas cosas amanecieron de buen humor y juegan con nosotros- gruño Marcus, no muy lejos de ella.

Nos encontrábamos cerca del rio Mississippi, en Mississippi. No es el mejor lugar para dormir, pero necesitábamos mantener ocultos a los pegasos. Ahora sé que fue una mala elección. Los pegasos, además, al parecer se fueron a otro lugar.

-Querían ayudar- dijo Percy, captando mi mirada- pero los fueran herido, les dije que se alejaran un poco de aquí.

Me estire un poco y saque que mi báculo. Dijeron que nada de metal ¿verdad? Eso es bueno, porque yo no conozco de armas más que la magia… y no está hecha de metal. Sonreí, de esa forma que sabía que aterraba a Carter y di un paso al frente.

-Ay, no- bajo su jopesh, con aire pesimista- ¿Qué estas tramando?

De la misma forma en que vi a mi cuñada hacer esto una vez, pero conociendo ahora las palabras, cerré los ojos, concentre mi magia y murmure un encantamiento. Sostuve mi báculo, la ya calurosa mañana se hizo más caliente; el bastón comenzó a brillar, se sentía cada vez más caliente. Lo solté y se encendió en fuego, formando una columna de un metro de ancho por cuatro de alto.

-Persigue a las leucrotae- ordene.

Se comenzó a mover de manera lenta y deliberada hacia la creatura más cercana, paso atreves de la desprevenida creatura y esta se incendió hasta consumirse. Los dos que quedaban, a pesar de lo que vieron, siguieron mirándonos con sus ojos rojos como si fuéramos el desayuno más rico y nutritivo que alguna vez pusieran probar. O al menos así me miraron a mí.

Me sentía mareada, a punto de desmayarme. Cuando Zia hizo ese encantamiento para que persiguiera al anterior Lector en Jefe, Dejardins, se desvaneció en cuanto apareció la columna de fuego. Me sorprende que yo aún siga de pie, pero dudo que dure y mucho más que pueda atacar o defenderme.

Las leucrotas avanzaron hacia nosotros, nuestros tres amigos semidioses se habían movido para quedar junto a Carter y yo. Retrocedimos, la columna ya se estaba re direccionado, pero era condenadamente lenta. Por lo tanto, decidimos correr.

Oh, bueno, ellos corrieron y Marcus me llevo en su espalda. No fue tan divertido como parece.

Terminamos en la orilla del rio, donde el agua corría lento y suave… como la estúpida columna que invoque y que no está ayudando en nada. Las leucrotas nos acorralaron allí, la columna de fuego venia poco después. Esas cosas no parecían felices con el agua que corría a nuestras espaldas y se mantenían lejos de la orilla; yo tampoco querría nadar teniendo solo esas pesuñas para impulsarme y sin nada que evite que me ahogue.

Sorprendentemente, para ser quien estuvo aturdida la mayoría del problema y estaba cerca de desmayarse, era la que más estaba prestando atención al parecer. Vi la espada de Annabeth y se me prendió el foco.

-Annabeth, tu espada no es de metal- comente.

Ella me miro un segundo y luego a su arma. Sonrió un poco, tendiéndosela a Percy.

-Hueso de Drakon, nada de metal. Debería servir.

-Annabeth… sabes que no manejo bien otras espadas.

-Dame acá- Marcus me dejo en el piso, sin la menor delicadeza y le arrebato la espada de la mano a Annabeth.

Como un guerrero que ha ido a batalla cientos de veces, camino al leucrota más cercano y balanceo la espada. Le rozo el hocico, haciéndole un corte del que mano un líquido asqueroso y negruzco. El animal gruño y chasqueo la mandíbula, su compañero imitándolo.

Entonces llego Chispita, mi columna de fuego con complejo de caracol, y se tragó al segundo leucrota. El que quedo se alejó rápidamente de Chispita y se lanzó a morder a Marcus, pero el la esquivo. El leucrota, desafortunadamente, había aprendido su lección y se mantuvo lejos de la columna de fuego. Sin embargo, no seso en sus intentos de desayunarnos.

-Notaron que no parece gustarle el agua- dijo Annabeth.

-Aja- respondimos a la vez.

-¿Por qué no nadamos un rato?

La miramos como si estuviera loca. El agua del Mississippi no era precisamente agua de manantial, quien sabe que abra allá dentro… y yo no estaba en muchas condiciones de nadar si era sincera. Podía ahogarme.

-Si no hay de otra- Marcus, como siempre, estaba completamente impertérrito.

Con unos rápidos movimientos nos empujó a todos al rio, donde caímos con muy poca elegancia. El leucrota nos miró con sus ojos rojos llenos de hambre y también recelo. No estaba verdaderamente dispuesto a meterse al agua solo por comernos; yo tampoco lo estaría, tomando en consideración el agua en la que nos estábamos marinando.

Finalmente desistió, chasqueando las mandíbulas con rabia y gruñendo sonoramente. Se dio media vuelta y echo a correr… directamente hacia a Chispita. Allí se consumió hasta quedar hecho cenizas. Una vez acabada su misión, la columna de humo se deshizo y yo recupere mi báculo una vez salí del agua.

Estábamos sucios y empapados… menos Percy, él estaba tan limpio y seco como cuando entro. Lo cual no era mucho pues no habíamos tenido una ducha decente desde hace un buen rato. Al menos las leucrotas estaban muertas.

-Probablemente hallan más de donde vinieron estas- dijo Annabeth, como si leyera mis pensamientos- pongámonos en movimiento.

-Primero debemos lavarnos- le dijo Marcus.

-¿Si? ¿Y en que fuente mágica esperas hacer eso?

-En una llamada baño de hotel.

Oh, eso no sonaba nada mal. Pero Annabeth seguía mirándolo como si fuera un mal chiste.

-Yo pago- gruño el- pongámonos en marcha. En cuanto más rápido mejor.

Percy tomo la mano de su novia y tiro de ella, llevándola de regreso por el mismo camino y de ahí a la ciudad.


	23. Carter XVIII

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen… solo juego un poco con sus personajes.**

 **Carter XVIII**

 **Teoría: Sadie se Fue Por el Escusado.**

Una habitación. Dos baños. Cinco personas. Tres semidioses. Dos magos. Una chica en cada baño. Hora de espera: indefinido (por no decir infinito)

Marcus estaba verdaderamente irritado con ese "acuerdo". Había pagado por la habitación, luego de una buena discusión con la recepcionista que no nos quería dejar pasar por que pensaba que éramos vagabundos que decidieron darse un baño en el Mississippi, y además tenía que esperar parado en ropa interior porque toda nuestra ropa se estaba lavando y no podíamos tocar los muebles estando sucios.

Si no, también le cobrarían la limpieza.

Annabeth salió primera, oliendo a jabón de hotel fuertemente, y se encerro en uno de los cuartos a esperar su ropa. Marcus dio gracias al Olimpo exageradamente antes de encerrarse también en el baño. Percy y yo contábamos con que la siguiente en salir fuera mi hermana, pero no. Luego de 10 minutos, Marcus salió del baño.

No había ni rastro de Sadie.

Percy dejo que yo entrara primero, ya que él estaba seco del chapuzón en el rio. Se sintió exageradamente bien el agua limpia de la regadera, e incluso bañarse con ese jabón chiquito de hotel fue gratificante. ¿Sería que mi hermana se fue por el escusado? ¿Se dormiría en la tina? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

Ella siempre había tardado en el baño, no era nada nuevo. Pero que lo hiciera aquí, en un hotel, durante una misión, teniendo a otras personas esperando… es muy desconsiderado hasta para ella.

Para el momento en que salí, con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura y sintiéndome muy desnudo, Percy estaba en el otro baño duchándose. Sadie se había metido también en el cuarto donde estaba Annabeth. Treinta minutos después llego toda nuestra ropa limpia directa de la tintorería, acompañada de otra factura para Marcus. Refunfuñando muy huraño, la pago.

Me daba algo de vergüenza hacer que el pagara todo, pero se lo veía desde otro ángulo, si no lo consideraba un amigo (porque a este punto eso era lo que consideraba que era ahora), él nos había metido en todo este lio. Él nos había arrojado al rio, además.

Una vez ya vestidas y luciendo como si no fueran dormido las últimas noches en el piso de algún lugar, Annabeth y Sadie se reunieron con nosotros en la encimera de la cocina que dividía la sala de la cocina y la hacía de comedor. Entonces descubrí porque demoraba tanto mi hermana, se había cambiado el color de las mechas. Ahora eran color magenta.

-Bien, es hora de hablar- dijo mi hermana, sin preámbulos agrego- vi a Anubis anoche en un viaje ba.

-¿Tu novio?- inquirió Annabeth.

-¿Sales con un dios?- pregunto Percy.

-¿Te refieres al dios de la muerte egipcio? ¿El de la cara de perro?- más que impresionado, Marcus parecía trastornado- ¿en serio deje que tu fueras la maestra de mi hija?

-Si lo que te molesta es eso, puedes estar tranquilo- Sadie sonrió- Carter ha sido quien le ha dado clases a Katelyn.

Y la mirada poco amistosa del hijo de Ares se trasladó a mí. Yo mire mal a mi hermana un segundo, antes de volver al tema.

-¿Qué quería?

-El y Katelyn vienen para acá.

Un minuto de silencio. Luego dos, cinco, diez… estábamos esperando que Marcus dijera algo, pero se mantuvo completamente en silencio, sin moverse. Ni siquiera nos miraba. Mire a Sadie y asentí, indicándole que continuara con su historia.

-Por lo que parece, ella ha descubierto algo, no sé qué, y quiere que lo veamos.

-¿Dónde "descubrió" eso?- pregunto Annabeth.

-En su casa.

Otro silencio, pero este más corto. Quien hablo primero fue Marcus.

-¿Y no pudo simplemente decirte cual era el problema?- su voz era demasiado clamada para que fuera de verdad- ¿simplemente explicarte que era ese "algo" y luego devolverse a Brooklyn con mi hija?

-Dijo que ella vendría si o si- Sadie lo miro mal- no es culpa de él. Más bien deberías darle las gracias por tomarse la molestia de acompañar a tu hija y evitar que se meta en muchos problemas, como acostumbra a hacer cada vez que la dejas andar por allí sola ¿debo recordarte lo que la llevo en primer lugar a la Casa de Brooklyn? ¿O cuando se encontró con Percy y Annabeth?

Cuando termino con su perorata, mi hermana estaba respirando rápidamente, fulminando al hombre con la mirada. Nunca debían meterse con su novio, eso desataba aún más su lado irritante e insensible.

Marcus se levantó de un salto, tirando la silla y se encerró en una de las habitaciones.

-Esto solo traerá problemas- suspiro Annabeth- los monstruos no nos han dado tregua y Katelyn se vuelve loca cuando aparecen, si nos metemos intentara matarnos. Muere ella o querrá matarnos a nosotros…

-Kat también está apegada a Marcus- dije Percy, luego de haberse terminado la quinta rebanada de pizza- tal vez a él si le haga caso, y si hay que pelear no querra hacerlo sola.

Entonces ¿Duncan y Marcuz dejaron que ellos dos vinieran, sin dar explicaciones, en época de clases? Le plantee mi duda a Sadie, ella torció la boca.

-Ella se escapó en mitad de la noche, dejo una nota para Cleo diciéndole que por favor entregara los trabajos de la escuela que había dejado sobre el escritorio. Y Walt ha dejado un shabti en su lugar. Nadie se dará cuenta de que no está.

-¿Crees que en serio funcionara?- dude.

-Tú te enamoraste de un shabti pensando que era Zia- rodo los ojos, como si mi pregunta fuera muy tonta. Yo me sonroje al recordar esa época- claro que va a funcionar.

…

Luego de almorzar, volvimos a caminar al lugar donde habíamos hecho nuestro campamento. Nuestras tiendas dañadas y sacos de dormir seguían allí, desperdigados por el suelo. Sadie uso magia para arreglarlos y entonces nos dedicamos a guardarlos.

En el rato que tardamos haciendo eso, llegaron los pegasos. Parecían muy felices, trotando de manera juguetona y agitando las alas. Percy los miraba sonriendo y rodando los ojos de vez en cuando. Blackjack relinchaba y lo empujaba, saboteando su trabajo. Nosotros reímos al verlos.

Guardamos todo en La Duat. Estábamos listos para irnos, montados en los pegasos y todo.

Me pareció que Marcus quería irse del lugar lo antes posible para evitar su hija lo alcanzara. Y en parte, yo estaba de acuerdo. Ella solo nos traería problemas; no era muy buena maga y si no era su personalidad suicida, le daba miedo pelear.

Me había pateado el trasero en otras ocasiones, pero esto era la vida real, por más extraña que fuera. Y yo no peleaba realmente en serio. [De verdad, Sadie. No peleaba realmente. Claro que podría ganarle a Katelyn si quisiera]

-¡Papá!

-Por Hades- gruño el, bajando se del pegaso y girándose a mirar a su hija.


	24. Annabeth XIX

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen… solo juego un poco con sus personajes.**

 **Annabeth XIX**

 **Muñecas Vudú**

Katelyn subió a pegaso detrás de su padre y Walt y Sadie compartieron el lomo de Funny. Volamos unos minutos sobre el rio; al ver a su hija, Marcus ni siquiera quiso hablarle. La fulmino con la mirada y le ordeno que se subiera detrás de el, que se sujetara y que no abriera la boca hasta que le dieran permiso.

La chica torció los labios, pero se mantuvo en silencio. La verdad, yo no creía que el pudiera hablarle así a esta chica, pero supongo que debe estar lo suficientemente molesto. Después de todo, ella se escapó del Nomo Vigésimo Primero en medio de la noche y atravesó varios estados sin avisarle a nadie.

Luego de estar lo suficientemente lejos de nuestro campamento, movimiento inteligente porque no sabemos si siguen habiendo leucrotae en ese lugar y lo mejor es que Marcus se mantenga lejos antes de que su olor llame a mas monstruos y su hija se vuelva loca. No ayuda para nada que Percy y yo también tengamos olor a semidiós y que contribuyamos a la intensificación del olor.

Volvimos a aterrizar a orillas del Mississippi. Katelyn se bajó inmediatamente, luego su padre y después todos los demás. Nos apartamos un poco, sin ninguna intención de intervenir en una disputa familia. Ya había estado en este tipo de discusiones antes y no eran agradables, me gustaría poder darles un poco más de privacidad pero no es la mejor idea que nos separemos. Menos dejando a esos dos juntos.

La cara de Marcus se había tornado de un rosa intenso en el vuelo hasta aquí, y se iba tornando más rojo mientras le gritaba a su hija por lo irresponsable que estaba siendo al seguirnos hasta aquí. Luego de veinte minutos y decirle en reiteradas ocasiones a Katelyn que a madia noche se devolvería a la Casa de Brooklyn, se cayó y volvió junto a nosotros.

Nadie dijo nada, ni quería comentar al respecto. Walt se había ganado, al parecer, las malas miradas del hijo de Ares, mucho peores de las que una vez le vi dándole a Carter. Le quito con brusquedad la mochila a su hija y me la tendió, aun gruñendo.

-Tu eres la hija de Atenea aquí- dijo, como si fuera todo menos un alago- dinos que es.

Tome la mochila de mala gana, mas por curiosidad de saber que sería lo que Katelyn trajo para mostrarnos, que por que el me lo ordenara. Hace mucho que habían dejado de ordenarme cosas, solo lo que vi en el interior del morral me contuvo de darle alguna respuesta.

-Oh, por Hades…

De la mochila saque, con algo de esfuerzo, una caja de metal sucia y oxidada. Estaba abierta. En el interior había un muñeco con la forma de una persona; no era una estatuilla, estaba hecho de plomo y las formas del cuerpo en general eran desiguales, pero claras: cabeza, torso, brazos y piernas. Yo ya había leído sobre estas cosas antes.

Los brazos y les piernas del muñeco estaban atados, esto significaba esclavitud si no me equivoco; la caja en la que estaba metido era un ataúd, también de plomo, y el interior, por todas las caras, estaba cubierto de palabras, frases escritas en griego antiguo. Eran maldiciones. La caja, con el muñeco adentro, se enterraba en la tumba de alguna persona que no podía llegar al Inframundo, que nunca podría descansar en paz; las maldiciones que tenía escrita en el interior ataban el alma de esa persona para que se volviera un sirviente, un esclavo.

Son como muñecos vudú, hechos con una antigua magia griega.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?- pregunte, un poco bruscamente.

Este tipo de cosas no eran buenas, en absoluto. La persona que lo hizo no podía tener buenas intenciones.

Katelyn nos explicó como los había visto en un viaje _ba_. No había sabido que eran en ese momento, pero que no podía ser bueno y que si tenía que ver con su madre, Abril, tenía que avisarnos. Entonces fue a buscarlos y se consiguió a Walt, quien con la ayuda de Anubis le explico un poco de que eran estos objetos.

-¿Tú los habías visto antes?- interrogue, mirando fijamente a Marcus.

El había quedado muy pálido luego de explicarle que eran esos muñecos y enterarse que su esposa los había estado guardando bajo la cama donde ambos dormían. No tuvo que responderme, era obvio que no sabía nada. Y eso, a su vez, era un problema.

-¿Qué haría una maga egipcia con estas cosas griegas?- pregunte, a nadie en particular.

No esperaba que nadie me respondiera tampoco. Marcus es hombre de _mata y luego pregunta_ , Percy conoce la mayoría de las historias de los dioses (en parte gracias a mi), pero los objetos mágicos siempre le habían traído algunos problemas en cuanto a estudiarlos (él no es alguien que se siente a estudiar, por si no se han dado cuenta) y los Kane estaban completamente perdidos con respecto a esto. Sadie era experta en hacer magia y Carter había estudiado sobre cosas egipcias toda su vida, esto no entraba en su jurisdicción. Sin embargo, Walt era el Ojo de Anubis, dios de los muertos y funerales, tal vez el supiera algo.

-¿Tu qué opinas?- le dije.

-No es buena señal que un griego haga este tipo de cosas- señalo el muñeco que yo había vuelto a meter en el ataúd- mucho menos que lo haga un egipcio. Ustedes han visto lo fuerte que es la combinación de magia griega y egipcia, y alguien la uso para hacer maldiciones…

-¡No fue mi esposa!- grito con vehemencia Marcus, obviamente furioso.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- le pregunto Sadie, claramente sin ánimos de ofenderlo, pero de igual forma él se vio como si lo fueran abofeteado.

-Era… es mi esposa- gruño Marcus- la conozco, ella no haría esto. Aprendimos nuestro error al jugar con mi maldición, Abril no lo haría de nuevo.

-En ocasiones… creemos conocer a las personas, y luego… estas simplemente nos decepcionan- mi voz sonó débil, sin embargo, todos me escucharon.

Intercambie una mirada con Percy, él era el único que sabía a quién me refería. Luke. No lo dijo, y yo no me explique. Tampoco fue necesario, pues Marcus nos rugió.

-No me importa lo que digan, mi esposa no hizo esto- apretaba tanto los dientes, que parecía que iba a rompérselos- cuando la encontremos, verán que yo tenía razón- nos dio la espalda y se subió a su pegaso- ya larguémonos.

Con algo de reticencia, lo seguimos. Entendía perfectamente sus ansias de defenderla, pero ni él estaba seguro. Lo note. Esta caja, este muñeco, ya lo habían puesto en funcionamiento ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que Abril no lo uso y luego lo desenterró? ¿Qué lo escondió para que ellos no se enteraran? En parte, sentía que estaba siendo injusta con Marcus ¡claro que el creería en su inocencia!

Yo tampoco creo que ella lo haya hecho. Por mi parte, le daba el beneficio de la duda.

Solo espero que esa decisión no nos mate.


	25. Percy XX

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen… solo juego un poco con sus personajes.**

 **Percy XX**

 **Las Vegas**

De nuevo en Las Vegas, de nuevo problemas.

Annabeth, quien desde el principio había tomado control de la misión, disputándosela de vez en cuando con Marcus, fue quien decidió nuestro camino a seguir. La conozco desde hace años, se lo terca y orgullosa que puede ser, así que no me sorprendió que no me hiciera caso en tomar una ruta lejos de Nevada. Ella quería ir por aquí, por aquí nos fuimos.

Por aquí nos emboscaron los lestrigones.

Son mis viejos amigos de la Escuela Preparatoria Meriwether: Chupatuétanos, Devoracráneos y Quebrantahuesos. No me tienen mucha estima, ni a mi hermano Tyson. Trataron de comerme en séptimo grado, por órdenes del titán Cronos, junto a mis compañeros de clase, hasta que Tyson elimino a dos de ellos y Annabeth al tercero. Sin embargo, la mayoría de su rencor está reservado para mí, y eso que yo ni siquiera llegue a tocarlos.

Si, la vida es injusta.

Luego de pasar por Denver, ver el Arco Gateway, volar sobre el gran cañón y tomarnos algunas fotos en la Presa Hoover (Annbeth insistió en ir. Además, algo bueno tenía que salir de esta misión que había resultado tan suicida), terminamos en el grandioso estado de Nevada, yendo directamente hacia Las Vegas.

Al entrar en la ciudad decidimos bajar a comer algo. Al recorrer tantas ciudades en esos últimos días hemos podido probar diferentes tipos de comida (entiéndase también, diferentes tipos de pizza), otro punto positivo de todo este viaje. Pero en esta ocasión, acompañados del faro para monstruos Marcus y su hija, y advertidos de la existencia de cierto hotel atemporal en el que Aannabeth, Grover y yo casi quedamos atrapados una vez, decidimos que no estaríamos mucho tiempo en el vecindario. Así que luego de comer nos marcharíamos.

No paso.

Los fondos de Marcus se estaban extinguiendo luego de todas las cosas que había tenido que pagar durante nuestra travesía. Yo no tenía muchos dólares (por no decir nada), Annabeth llevaba principalmente dracmas y los Kane habían traído comida y otras cosas a través de sus casilleros de otra dimensión. Katelyn, al parecer, no pensó que necesitaría dinero y Walt la siguió con la suficiente prisa para olvidar su billetera.

En resumen, estábamos hechos.

Nuestra falta de recursos nos llevó a buscar lugares de comida que no fueran tan costosos. Entonces nos encontramos con un pequeño letrero que anunciaba un restaurante de comida griega. El local era pequeño y no muy bonito, teníamos hambre y por la facha del lugar pensamos _¿Qué demonios? Con lo feo que esta no puede costar mucho._

Luego de decirle al camarero cuales eran nuestras ordenes, el sujeto era muy alto y ancho con una cara bastante fea, Annabeth y Sadie fueron a los lavabos. En la mesa había cierta tensión. Walt me miraba de vez en cuando, como si yo fuera un espécimen raro; Marcus y Katelyn lo miraban a él con expresiones recelosas, mientras Carter y yo soportábamos esto compartiendo un silencio incómodo.

-Huele extraño- susurro Ketelyn. Walt la mira con algo de molestia, ella agrego a la defensiva- no eres tú, chucho. O no solo tu…

-Katelyn, ¿podrías tener más respeto con Walt?- resultaba extraño escuchar a Carter reprendiendo a alguien, como si se tratara de un verdadero profesor- no se te olvide que en eso también estas insultando a Anubis…

Ella lo interrumpió con un agresivo bufido felino, todos dimos un brinco ante eso. Ella se tapó la boca con las manos, aparentemente tan sorprendida como nosotros, y nos miró con ojos como platos. En sus ojos había aparecido momentáneamente un brillo de color amarillo.

-Lo… lo siento- dijo mirando a los magos, apenada- es… es Kat- su voz era muy baja, tuve que inclinarme al frente para poder escucharla- este lugar la pone nerviosa.

En ese regresaron Annabeth y Sadie, se veían algo conmocionadas. Sadie estaba algo verde, o eso me pareció a mí.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Annabeth cuando llego a la mesa, con los hombros tensos.

-Pero acabamos de ordenar- Carter la miro con curiosidad, luego se concentró en su hermana.

Mire a Annabeth, con una pregunta silenciosa que sabía que ella entendería. Sus ojos grises estaban oscuros y tenía un aspecto levemente enfermo. Como si fuera comido algo en mal estado o algo así; el aspecto de Sadie no era tan diferente tampoco.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte, serio.

-Habían… huesos en el baño. Algunos bastante frescos- susurro en respuesta. Agrego como si se tratara de algún tipo de clave- creo que son… Canadienses.

No tuvo que decírmelo dos veces. Lestrigones.

-¿Segura?

-El lugar es un trampa- contesto, sus mirada calculadora recorriendo el lugar- atraen mortales aquí y luego se los comen… es mejor que nos vayamos. Ahora.

-Me parece que no estoy de acuerdo.

Detrás de ella, interponiéndose entre la salida y nosotros, apareció el camarero. Si antes me había parecido feo, ahora estaba increíblemente peor. Había comenzado a agrandarse y mostrar su verdadera forma, con dos metros y medio de altura, dientes puntiagudos y enormes músculos tatuados. Lo reconocí. Era Quebrantahuesos.

Antes de darme cuenta, me había levantado de la silla y había sacado a Riptide. Annabeth desenfundo su espada de hueso de drakon que llevaba en el cinturón, Marcus tomo su lanza, Carter su jopesh, Sadie su báculo y Walt se puso alerta. Katelyn se quedó atrás del grupo, notoriamente asustada.

-Hijo del dios del mar- el lestregon sonrió con todos sus feos dientes- tiempo sin vernos.

-No te eche de menos ¿tú a mi si?

-No tengo tiempo de charlar- Quebrantahuesos se sonó los nudillos y el cuello- tengo trabajo que hacer, la señora estará feliz de saber que los he matado.

-Disculpe, señor canadiense- Carter dijo, alzando la mano como si estuviera en clase- pero ¿a qué señora se refiere?

Quebrantahuesos no respondió, se limitó a sonreírnos. Entonces pensé, si la última vez eran tres de ellos contra dos de nosotros, pues Annabeth le había llegado al que quedaba por sorpresa, ¿Cómo esperaba combatir el solo contra nosotros seis?

Mi respuesta llego casi inmediatamente. Katelyn dio un grito estrangulado, me di vuelta y vi a Chupatuétanos sosteniéndola del cuello, Devoracráneos estaba junto a él, riendo. Quebrantahuesos ataco antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada, Devoracráneos lo siguió. El tercero se quedó apartado sosteniendo a Katelyn.

Annabeth saco se gorra de los Yankees de forma tan improvista como cuando los magos sacaban sus cosas de La Duat. Entre Marcus y yo tratamos de distraer al Quebrantahuesos para que ella pudiera hacer su jugada y acabara con él. Mientras los Kane y Walt se enfrentaban al segundo, sin poder hacer muchos avances. Estos tipos no dejaban que nos acercáramos.

Un aullido de dolor nos paralizo a todos. Cuando miramos, Katelyn estaba de pie en el suelo y a Chupatuétanos le faltaba una mano. Ella tenía dos cuchillos en las manos, uno de ellos de bronce celestial, y los esgrimió contra el lestrigón. Me concentre en lo mío, justo antes de que me asestaran un golpe en la cara con un puño más grande que mi cabeza.

Quebrantahuesos no parecía saber a quién de los dos atacar: a Marcus o a mí. Annabeth pareció encontrar su oportunidad; de repente, y como si fuera un deja vú, al lestrigón se quedó quieto con una hoja que le atravesaba el pecho, solo que esta vez era de hueso y no de bronce celestial. Annabeth saco la espada y el monstruo se deshizo.

Mire a Katelyn, quien se notaba que ahora era Kat por sus movimientos seguros y letales. Ella estaba jugando con el lestrigón. Un pequeño corte aquí, otro allá, ninguno necesariamente mortal, pero debilitaba al caníbal efectivamente. Cuando gire la cabeza a otro lugar, algo me golpeo el pecho de lleno y me tiro en el aire. Choque con varias mesas y luego la pared.

No perdí el conocimiento como había esperado, pero todo estaba bien borroso y disperso. Estaba bien, bien aturdido. Escuchaba los ruidos de la pelea por debajo de mis propios quejidos, los cuales ni siquiera había notado que estaba haciendo. Pero no eran solo míos, lo que me había golpeado, y seguía sobre mí, se removía débilmente y se quejaba. Trate de enfocar los ojos y distinguí una alfombrita de cabellitos oscuros.

Carter.

En algún momento quedaron solo los quejidos míos y de Carter. La batalla había terminado y Annabeth llego corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Percy- su voz me llego claramente a través de la bruma que era mi mente- ¿estás bien?

-Me duele… todo- murmure apenas.

El peso de Carter fue apartado de mí, lo que me permitió respirar mejor. Annabeth, con voz preocupada, me insto a beber algo de néctar. No me negué, me costó un poco, pero el líquido divino lleno mi boca y se deslizo por mi garganta dándole algo de relajación a mi cuerpo magullado.

En pocos minutos, Carter y yo estábamos de nuevo de pie. Mareados, pero de pie.

-Mejor nos vamos- Marcus me estaba ayudando a caminar, mientras Walt ayudaba a Carter.

-Sí, claro, gran idea- Sadie se escuchaba muy sarcástica, la observamos- ¿Dónde está tu hija?


	26. Extra VI

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

* * *

 **Extra**

¡Libertad! ¡Hermosa libertad! No había salido tan seguido desde que tenía unos… ¿Qué? ¿Ocho años? Esto había que celebrarlo ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que matando algunos cuantos monstruos? Esto era Las Vegas, seguramente estaban escondidos como diversiones de circo o algo por el estilo. Los mortales eran tontos, no se darían cuenta que hay monstruos ni aunque este les muerda una pierna… seguro pensarían que se trata de un perro callejero o algo así.

A los gatos no le gustan los perros, y esta gatita estaba dispuesta a ponerlos en extinción.

El restaurante donde habían estado comiendo ya no tenía más lestrigones, Kat pudo saberlo nada más olfateando el aire. Salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta, para que no pudieran detenerla y comenzó a seguir su nariz. Podía sentirlo, no era muy fuerte, pero allí estaba.

Vástagos del Inframundo.

Perfecto.

De día era menos divertido. Muchos espectadores y demasiada luz; ella prefería el anochecer, o la noche misma. Todo era más dramático con luz escasa y estrellas en el cielo. Era una guerrera despiadada, pero seguía siendo una chica adolecente con algunos gustos cursis. Sin embargo, no podía esperar hasta entonces. Su padre era bueno siguiendo sus desastres y Katelyn podía comenzar a despertar en cualquier momento.

No había tiempo que perder.

Cuchillos en mano, corrió por la ciudad, esquivando peatones y automóviles. Bares, restaurantes, casas de empeño, hoteles y casino. Seguramente no sería admitida en ninguno de esos lugares. Aunque, eso nunca la había detenido en el pasado. Se colaría en uno de esos a como diera lugar.

Eso solo eran puntos extra para su diversión.

* * *

Marcus había tomado la decisión desde el mismo segundo en que la irritante chica Kane le había preguntado donde estaba Katelyn y el vio que su hija no estaba en el local: la encerraría en el sótano de la casa (luego de que construyera dicho sótano que aún no poseían) y no la dejaría salir hasta que se hiciera tan vieja que no pudiera luchar. Sí, eso haría. Esa muchachita necesitaba un escarmiento.

Esta vez Kat lo iba a escuchar, era obvio que esa chica no entendería por las buenas. Por las malas entonces, esas siempre fueran las favoritas de él todas maneras.

Pero bajo todo ese enojo, como en cualquier padre, realmente reinaba la preocupación. Kat era tonta e imprudente, no se detendría a pensar en cuanto peligro la estaba poniendo a ella y Katelyn, y no consideraría como eso lo haría sentir a él hasta que fuera muy tarde.

-Tu hija está loca- le dijo Sadie. Se encontraba en un cruce, tratando de decidir en qué dirección debían ir.

-No es su culpa- y allí estaba el, defendiéndola todavía- no puede controlarse.

-¿Nunca pensaste en, tal vez, tratar de entrenar a Kat y educarla para que no fuera, bueno… así como es ella?- sugirió Carter, ganándose una mirada asesina del hijo de Ares.

-Esa no es una mala idea- apoyo Annabeth, la mirada asesina se dirigió a ella.

No era necesario ser un hijo de Atenea para saber que ambos tenían razón, solo que no era capaz de admitirlo en voz alta. Quizás la idea de ellos dos si fuera servido en su momento. Ahora, por otro lado, daba igual. Si la encontraban, que rogaba a los dioses por que así fuera, lo intentaría.

* * *

Kat no se esperaba encontrar basiliscos en un zoológico, pero bueno, ya los había liberado y ahora tenía que aguantar y tratar de matarlos antes de que ellos la mataran. Esta vez lo admitía, su estupidez habían vencido. Lo pensaría mejor a la próxima, si es que podía.

El zoológico había quedado completamente vacío en menos de diez minutos, las personas que se encontraban allí huyeron en el momento en que vieron a los reptiles fuera de su pequeña habitación gritando que había serpientes venenosas sueltas por el lugar. Sin embargo, ningún encargado vino a capturarlas; los trabajadores del lugar parecían ver algo diferente a simples serpientes o de alguna forma presentían el peligro que corrían al acercarse. Corrieron aún más rápido que los visitantes del lugar, eso le pareció a Kat.

Eran siete basiliscos, ella elimino uno y los otros seis buscaban venganza sin medirse. Estaba viva por pura suerte, su ropa estaba chamuscada en algunos lugares y su piel había sufrido las consecuencias también, tenía leves quemaduras en brazos y piernas; tuvo que recoger su cabello para evitar que este también se quemara.

Los monstruosos reptiles estaban jugando con ella. Fingían estocadas y lanzaban fuego por sus bocas, pero sin apuntarle a ella directamente. Apuntaban a sus pies haciéndola brincar por todo el lugar, hacían una barrera alrededor de ella, sin ningún punto débil, impidiéndole acercarse. La vegetación del zoológico comenzaba a incendiarse, llenándose de humo.

Kat encontró un gran árbol y usando manos y pies escalo por el tronco con gran agilidad, impulsándose en las ramas más gruesas para llegar a la copa. Allí pudo respirar aire más fresco y su piel dejo de quemarle; tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente, si no, las cosas podían ponerse un poquito más feas.

Podía usar magia. Ella no era Katelyn, su herencia egipcia era algo que ella invocaba naturalmente. Pero eso no sería divertido ¿Cuál era la gracia de hacer explotar a sus enemigos si posiblemente puedes encontrar una forma de hacerlos pedacitos? No, estos monstruos eran griegos y ella se haría cargo de ellos a lo griego. No por nada su padre la había entrenado tanto; ella tenía su gran orgullo de legado de Ares.

Aunque… había una forma de pelear y usar magia al mismo tiempo ¿no había dicho Carter repetidas veces que ella era una maga de combate? Desde el enfrentamiento con Zia Rashid había quedado con las ganas de usar de nuevo ese avatar de combate. Eso sería estupendo, si lo mantenía lo suficiente podría terminar con ellos e irse a buscar algo más fácil de matar; quizás unas drakenaes u otro par de lestrigones, esos sujetos eran divertidos.

Se lanzó desde el árbol, lista para la acción.

* * *

-Creo que es donde esta- exclamo Percy, haciendo saltar a todos.

-¿Donde?- grito Marcus, sin poder contenerse. Por experiencia sabía que en cuanto más tiempo pasara esa chica sola peor serían los problemas en los que la encontrarían.

-Por allá- el muchacho señalo a una gran columna de humo negro que se alzaba en el cielo.

El alma le cayó a los pies ¿Cómo no había visto eso antes? Sabía que Las Vegas era una ciudad enorme y agitada pero ¿Cuántas veces se formaba un incendio allí? Sería una gran casualidad que Kat no fuera la culpable.

-Démonos prisa.

Las oraciones del hombre no fueron escuchadas, en efecto, su hija se encontraba en medio del incendio, rodeada de lo que parecían ser grandes serpientes agresivas y pirómanas. _He ahí el incendio_ pensó con amargura, no sería fácil enfrentarse a esas cosas. Percy lo recalco.

-Otra vez no- refunfuño con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Ahora qué?- Marcus ya suponía por donde iban los tiros.

Y de verdad, el hijo de Poseidón comenzó con su habitual charla de _esto ya me paso antes, sin embargo lo de antes no funcionara ahora_ como paso con los karpoi. Estos adolescentes exudaban problemas, ahora se daba cuenta. Lindo lugar para un hijo de Ares maldito.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- les gruño en ese momento Kat, mirándolos con iracundos ojos amarillos.

Marcus resoplo una risa sin gracia, sin poder creer la cantidad de descaro que podía poseer su hija. Tenía diversas quemaduras con diferentes niveles de gravedad en todo el cuerpo, su ropa estaba chamuscada y agujereada, apenas podía sostener los cuchillos en alto y era obvio que le costaba respirar entre tanto humo.

-Mocosa insolente- le dijo el hombre, con severa calma- en cuanto esto termine y encontremos a tu madre, tu y yo vamos a tener una charla de la que ni Abril va a poder salvarte ¿me oíste?- a los chicos les pareció algo muy tonto amenazarla con "una charla", se sorprendieron al ver a Kat estremecerse y contraer el rostro al escucharlo- ahora ¿quiero saber por qué no has hecho explotar a esos gusanitos que tienes en frente con magia?

-Son basiliscos, no gusanitos…- comenzó a decir Percy, pero Marcus alzo una mano indicando que no se metiera.

-Trate de pelear, pero no es fácil ir contra una de estas cosas, menos contra seis- comenzó a explicar la chica, apretando los dientes, con el orgullo guerrero herido- considere hacerlos explotar, pero eso no es divertido… y no puedo usar tantas veces ese hechizos sin posiblemente caer en un coma o morir; también trate de usar mi avatar de combate pero hay mucho humo y calor, me debilito rápidamente.

Los basiliscos no se habían movido de sus lugares en toda la explicación, y en cuanto ella termino de hablar se abalanzaron sobre la chica. Kat dio una vuelta hacia atrás y los esquivó efectivamente, pero las serpientes no dejaban de avanzar. Los demás se pusieron en marcha, las dividieron y cada uno quedo con una.

Ninguno tenia mucha suerte en sus enfrentamientos, no eran enemigos fáciles y el ambiente no era el indicado. Pronto se encontraban sin aliento, bañados en sudor y llenos de hollín. Sabían que no podían durar así mucho tiempo.

-Annabeth- llamo Percy.

-Estoy pensando- respondió esta, mirando a todos lados, buscando una solución- lo tengo. Sadie- la joven rubia la miro de reojo, sin dejar de prestarle atención al basilisco que tenía en frente- has explotar esa tubería de allí- Annabeth señalo un grueso tuvo que habia a unos metro de ellos- Percy, tu usa el agua que salga de allí, no importa si está limpia o no.

Así lo hicieron. Lo bueno es que se trataba de agua limpia. Esta comenzó a salir a chorros de la tubería y Percy pudo aprovecharla; concentrándose, movió la masa de líquido, apagando algunos incendios en el camino, y como había hecho en la playa con los thelkines, atrapo a los basiliscos en el agua. Pero esta vez los mantuvo atrapados.

-Carter, Marcus, Walt- dijo Annabeth entonces- acabemos con ellos de una vez.

Armas en mano, los cuatro aprovecharon la desventaja de los reptiles y los volvieron polvo dorado que floto en la gran gota de agua hasta que Percy la soltó, respirando pesadamente por el esfuerzo. Corrieron hacia Kat.

La muchacha se había desplomado en el suelo. Respiraba a un ritmo acompasado, como si estuviera dormida. Toda su postura estaba más relajada y era obvio que se había desmayado. Las chicas se precipitaron sobre ella para administrarle néctar o alguna poción pero Marcus las detuvo.

-Esperen un segundo, ya va despertar.

En pocos minutos, que Percy empleo para acabar con el incendio, ella abrió los ojos. Ya no eran amarillos, Katelyn había vuelto. Trato de incorporarse, pero gimió de dolor y se dejó caer otra vez en el suelo. Esta vez, Marcus permitió que le atendieran las heridas. Annabeth aplico néctar en las quemaduras más graves y Sadie le dio una poción para que la bebiera.

Aun quejándose, pero con mayor facilidad, la castaña se sentó.

-No me expliquen, no quiero saber que hizo Kat esta vez- susurro la chica, con voz cansada.

-Tenemos que arreglar este problema- le dijo su padre- tienes que controlar a Kat.

-Pero…

-Ningún pero- gruño el- lo harás y ya.

Ella refunfuño otro poco, entonces el sonido de un celular la interrumpió. Con un sobresalto ella saco el pequeño aparato de su bolsillo, del cual Marcus no sabía nada pues nunca le había comprado uno de esos, y leyó el mensaje que le había llegado. Sonrió y comenzó a teclear una respuesta. Como si no fuera sucedido nada en ese lugar, Marcus frunció el ceño y comenzó a discutirle a su hija.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Lo encontré por allí.

-¿Quién te escribe?

-Nadie.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Nada.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Por ninguna razón.

-Katelyn…

Los jóvenes vieron a padre e hija caminar hacia la salida, aun concentrados en el tema del celular.

-¿Algún día nos toparemos con gente normal?- pregunto Percy a nadie en específico.

-El día que los cerdos vuelen- le respondió Carter.

-Los cerdos vuelan- dijeron ambos semidioses.

-¿Y las vacas?- inquirió Sadie.

-No hemos visto ninguna- admitió Annabeth.

-Entonces ese día nos toparemos con alguien normal- les dijo Walt, comenzando su camino fuera del zoológico.


	27. Sadie XXI

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen…**

 **Sadie XXI**

 **Los Estudios DOA**

Llegamos a Los Ángeles.

Mi ciudad natal.

En otro momento, en otras circunstancias, si estuviéramos allí con motivos diferentes, podría disfrutar de estar aquí.

Es decir ¡Estábamos en Los Ángeles, California! El hogar de innumerables estrellas de cine, músicos, artistas y yo ¿y estaba allí para viajar al mundo de los muertos, que ni siquiera era mi mundo de los muertos? No era justo.

Aunque tampoco me fuera gustado pasear por la ciudad o la playa con las pintas que traía. En mi imaginación, Walt y yo recorreríamos las calles, tomados de la mano y visitaríamos los teatros y restaurantes, bien vestidos y muy sonrientes… en cambio, en la realidad, tengo que cuidar que nadie me vea.

Somos un desastre. A pesar de que llevamos ropa limpia, fueron unas prendas que conseguimos "prestadas" de las maletas de unos viajeros. Suponemos que venían de Hawaii o eran personas de muy mal gusto.

Luego de que Kat y su gran idea de atacar serpientes con mal aliento nos dejaran las ropas hechas piltrafas chamuscadas, tuvimos que buscar algo mas que ponernos que estuviera limpio. Solo conseguimos bermudas de color kaki y camisas con estampados tropicales para los chicos. Annabeth y yo nos vimos obligadas a usar pantalones con estampados de animales y camisetas demasiado grandes para nosotras.

Era vergonzoso.

Katelyn, a diferencia de todos los demás, ni se inmutaba por lo que llevaba puesto. Desde que salimos de Las Vegas, no había despegado sus ojos del teléfono que había traído consigo. El mencionado aparato tenía una apariencia familiar para mi.

Luego de pensarlo un poco, lo recordé: era el celular de Sean. Y era obvio que se le había pasado hablando con el todo este tiempo.

Marcus estaba que sacaba chispas cuando la veía mandar textos, pero no la detuvo. Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo. De alguna forma, esa distracción había evitado que ella terminara convirtiéndose en Kat. Aun testeaba cuando nos encontrábamos con algún problema, los cuales no fueron escasos, y eso la mantenía siendo ella. Aunque se le notaba que le costaba trabajo no cederle e control a su alter ego en esas situaciones.

Con todo eso, nos las apañamos para llegar a los Estudios DOA, la afamada entrada al inframundo griego.

Percy y Annabeth, tomados de la mano y sin separarse en uno del otro en ningun momento, tomaron la delantera y nos guiaron.

Era una gran edificación. Habían unas grandes letras doradas grabadas en el mármol negro _DOA ESTUDIOS DE GRABACION._ Bajo estas, en unas puertas de vidrio, se leía: _NO ABOGADOS. NO VAGANCIA. NO SERES VIVOS._ Eso último en serio me ínsito a entrar.

A través de las puertas se podía ver el vestíbulo, repleto de gente.

Comenzamos a acercarnos a la entrada en procesión, primero Percy y Annabeth, luego Marcus con su hija, Carter y yo. Walt se quedó de último. Cuando estuvimos a punto de atravesar la entrada, nos dimos cuenta de que él no nos seguía.

-Walt ¿Qué haces?- pregunte, con desconcierto- tenemos que entrar.

-Yo no puedo- negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa apenada asomando en sus labios.

-¿Qué?- Carter también parecía confuso- ¿por qué?

-Ningún dios puede entrar en los dominios de Hades sin su consentimiento, salvo Hermes por ser el mensajero de los dioses- dijo Annabeth, seriamente- Walt es el ojo de Anubis, y aunque es un dios de la muerte también, es un dios egipcio. Caronte no lo dejaría ni llegar al ascensor.

¿Ascensor?

-Quiere decir que… ¿ya no puedes acompañarnos?- pregunte. No me parecía, no estaba de acuerdo- ¡Pero podríamos necesitarte!

-Ustedes lo harán muy bien sin mí- el sonrió, con mirada apaciguadora- ya se han enfrentado a cosas peores por separado. Ahora, juntos, seguro lo lograran- se acercó unos pasos y tomo mi mano- nos veremos en la Casa de Brooklyn ¿de acuerdo?

Sin siquiera pensarlo, asentí. Si él creía que era así de fuerte, que podríamos cumplir esta misión y volver a casa sanos y salvos, entonces, lo haríamos.

Con un gesto de la mano se despidió de todos. Dio media vuelta y volvió por donde habíamos llegado todos unos minutos atrás.

Entramos al vestíbulo. Todo era negro y gris, colores idóneos para lo que era el lugar, supongo. Incluso las plantas que ambientaban la estancia, unos cactus en las esquinas, parecían manos huesudas.

El vigilante, quien estaba sentado en un pódium alzado que hizo que todos miráramos hacia arriba, era un hombre de piel chocolate y cabello rubio blanquecino. Iba muy elegantemente vestido con un traje italiano de color salmón, con una rosa negra en el ojal de la chaqueta. Me recordaba un poco al tío Amos. Solo un poco.

Llevaba unos lentes de sol muy oscuros, que no nos permitían ver sus ojos. Solo nuestros reflejos de regreso. En una placa en su traje estaba su nombre: _Caronte._

Él era el barquero. No era para nada lo que imaginaba.

Nada de lo que había allí era como imagine. Yo esperaba una cueva muy oscura con algún rio, algo así, en un lugar muy apartado. No esperaba el vestíbulo elegante y deprimente de un edificio. Entrar al inframundo egipcio es mucho más entretenido.

Caronte miro hacia nosotros y torció el gesto al ver a Percy y Annabeth.

Ellos se mantuvieron serios, y cuando Percy saludo, lo hizo de manera formal.

-Señor Caronte, es bueno verlo de nuevo.

-Ojala yo pudiera decir lo mismo- respondió este, de manera más tosca- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Veo que aún no están muertos, no creo que vengan solo a saludar.

-Eh… no. Vera, lo que sucede…

-No querrán volver a bajar ¿verdad?- le interrumpió Caronte. Nos miró a los demás- ¡Y traen compañía! ¿Creen que este es un paseo turístico o qué?

-Necesitamos ir allá, de nuevo- intervino Annabeth- es importante.

-¿Y creen que estas almas no son importantes?- replico el vigilante. Luego pareció sopesarlo mejor- bueno, estos pobres desdichados llevan años aquí…

-Trajimos dracmas- le corto Marcus. Caronte lo miro, arqueando una de las cejas.

Marcus, aparentemente molesto e impaciente, saco un saquito de su mochila y la coloco sobre el pódium. Caronte conto las monedas, en su rostro se notaba cierta satisfacción, sin embargo, dijo:

-Esto no será suficiente.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron nuestros tres semidioses, viéndose ofendidos- ¿por qué?

-En esta ocasión son el doble, así que quiero el doble de dracmas.

Caronte sonrió victorioso, por la cara de mis amigos, era obvio que no tenían más de ese dinero suyo.

Pero yo sí, y al recordarlo, se lo puse en frente al obstinado barquero.

-¿Le parece así?- inquirí, cruzándome de brazos.

El sonrió.

-Seis boletos de ida al Inframundo, a la orden- dijo poniéndose de pie y guardándose las monedas de oro en los bolsillos- espero que vuelvan, me encanta hacer negocios con ustedes.


	28. Carter XXII

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane son propiedad de Rick Riordan… yo solo juego con ellos.**

 **Carter XXII**

 **Inframundo**

Me sentía completamente fuera de lugar en ese vestíbulo.

Un lugar muy elegante, y monocromático, con un vigilante elegante y que daba miedo, lleno de personas silenciosas. Algunas sentadas en los sofás de cuero color negro esparcidos por el lugar, otros caminaban fumando cigarros y otros estaban parados frente a las puertas de un ascensor, esperando ¿qué? No tenía ni idea. Todas esas personas se veían traslucidas, debían ser las almas en espera.

Sentí un escalofrió que me bajo por la espalda.

Caronte se puso de pie y nos guio hacia el ascensor. Las manos de las almas se aferraban a mi ropa como garras de brisa fría y solo me hicieron sentir pánico. En La Duat habíamos visto algunas almas de muertos, pero nunca estuvieron así de cerca.

Dentro del ascensor esperaban algunas almas con boletos verdes. Nos apiñamos allí, casi unos sobre otros. Caronte miro a las almas en la sala de espera.

-La mayoría ya ha pasado por esto, saben lo que pasara si se les ocurre hacer algo. Lo que sea.

Las almas se vieron agitadas, y entonces se cerraron las puertas del ascensor. A mí no me parecía la mejor forma de bajar a la tierra de los muertos, pero ¿ya qué? Los griegos son extraños.

Tuve una sensación de mareo tan repentino que casi me da una arcada. Ya no bajábamos, ahora íbamos hacia adelante. Las almas a mi alrededor ya no traían sus ropas modernas, sino capuchas grises. Y Caronte ya no llevaba su traje salmón; lo cubría una larga túnica negra, ya no llevaba sus lentes tampoco. En lugar de ojos tenía un par de cuencas vacías.

No pude mirarlo por mucho tiempo, concentre mi atención en otro lugar.

Me di cuenta que el ascensor se balanceaba, y ya no era un ascensor. Ahora estábamos en un barco de madera, moviéndonos por un rio de aguas aceitosas, llenas de huesos y pescados muertos. También habían cosas extrañas: muñecas de plástico viejas, flores aplastadas y marchitas, birretes y togas de graduación.

-El Estigio- dijo Annabeth parándose junto a Sadie, quien parecía a punto de vomitar al ver las aguas en las que navegábamos- aquí vienen a parar las promesas y sueños perdidos de las personas.

-Es… horrible- logre decir.

-¿Nos toparemos más de estos ríos?- pregunto Marcus, sin inmutarse.

-¿Mas?- exclamo Sadie- ¿este no es el único?

-Son cinco- respondió Percy- también están el Aqueronte, Flegueton, Leteo y Cocito.

-El rio de la miseria, el de fuego, el rio del olvido y el la desesperanza- agrego Annabeth.

-Alentador- balbuceaba mi hermana- completamente alentador.

A pesar de este paraje tan oscuro y deprimente, Percy sonrió al verla.

-No hay que preocuparse tanto, yo puedo controlar la mayoría de estos ríos, así que es improbable que tengan que darse un chapuzón aquí también.

Genial, uno de nuestros guías turísticos controla las aguas del inframundo. Excelente. ¿Por qué será que eso no me daba la mayor tranquilidad?

…

Llegamos a la otra orilla del Estigio.

Tenía grandes rocas escarpadas y piedra volcánica negra, también una gravilla aceitosa por el agua del rio. Un enorme muro se alzaba a muchos metros de nosotros y se extendía hasta perderse de la vista.

Desembarcamos, caminamos un par de metros y vimos a Caronte alejarse.

Entonces, nos quedamos en blanco.

¿Ahora para dónde?

Ni siquiera Annabeth pudo responder a eso. Sabíamos el camino a seguir pero no el destino. Comenzaba a preocuparme en serio.

-Revisemos la profecía otra vez- fue todo lo que Annabeth pudo sugerir.

Ya habíamos llegado al oeste, y estábamos en la tierra de los muertos. Primera línea, listo. Griegos y egipcios ya hacen equipo, y volamos todo el camino para que Marcus no corriera tanto peligro. Segunda y tercera línea listas. Ahora…

-Paz necesitan para a la dama fantasma enfrentar- recordó Sadie- ¿Qué significa?

-Estamos en el inframundo, hay muchas mujeres muertas, fantasmas- razono Annabeth. Miro a Marcus- Abril ¿tenía alguna enemiga muerta o algo así?

-No, hasta donde se…

-No es ninguna fantasma- interrumpió Percy.

Él se había apartado del grupo desde que habíamos empezado a ver qué haríamos ahora. Al parecer, tenía una idea.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Annabeth lo miro con curiosidad.

-Paz, necesitamos paz para enfrentarnos a ella- dijo- como la vez que Perséfone me trajo aquí junto con Thalia y Nico, y terminamos enfrentándonos a Melinoe. Sus poderes no me afectaron porque yo estaba en paz con todos…

-¿Melinoe? La diosa fantasma- Annabeth se llevó los dedos al mentón y reflexiono un poco. Luego sonrió- si, eso debe ser.

-Bien, entonces ¿Cómo llegamos con ella?- pregunto Marcus.

...

 **USTED ESTA ENTRANDO AHORA AL EREBO**. Eso decía el enorme arco negro sobre el que estaban las casetas de seguridad de aeropuerto en la que había espíritus crueles, como los llamaron Percy y Annabeth.

Habían tres filas para entrar allí, nosotros fuimos directo a la que decía EZ MUERTE, que se movía solita y con rapidez.

-¿Por qué esta es más rápida?- pregunto Katelyn.

-Las almas que pasan por aquí van directo a los Campos Asfódelos, pues no quieren arriesgarse a un juicio y que salga en su contra- respondió Percy. Entonces agrego, en un susurro- ahora, estén listos para correr. Los vivos no están permitidos aquí.

Y así fue. Cuando pasamos por el detector de metales, la alarma se encendió. Y sin mediar palabra, dimos una carrera lejos de los espíritus crueles.

Nos escondimos de ellos tras una enorme roca, y allí esperamos durante un par de horas. Cuando al fin pudimos salir, seguimos nuestro camino por una caverna oscura y de la que venía un extraño y bajo gruñido que revotaba en las paredes. Annabeth se detuvo abruptamente.

-Tranquila, Annabeth- le susurro Percy- podemos hacerlo.

Ella solo asintió y seguimos avanzando.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- Marcus tomo su lanza, muy a la defensiva.

-Eso no te servirá de nada- respondió Percy- esto, por otro lado…

De su mochila saco un par de pelotitas rojas. Se las tendió a Annabeth, quien las tomo, respirando profundamente y cuadrando los hombros.

-¿Qué hay allí?- no es que tuviera muchas ganas de saber, pero si íbamos a enfrentar algo con un par de pelotitas, no podía ser tan malo.

-En el inframundo griego esta Amith, la devoradora de armas ¿no es así?- pregunto Katelyn.

-Si…- respondió Sadie, no muy segura de a que venía la pregunta.

-Bueno- la muchacha olfateo el aire- aquí también hay ciertas mascotas. Entre ellas, el peor enemigo de un gato- giro su rostro hacia Percy- es Cerbero ¿verdad?

-El mismo.

Sadie y yo compartimos una mirada sorprendida. Veríamos a Cerbero. Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver a tal mito, esto sería estupendo.

O eso pensé hasta que un rottweiler del tamaño de un mamut con tres agresivas cabezas apareció en mi campo de visión. Mire a Percy.

-¿Dices que esas pelotitas rojas pueden más con el que la lanza de Marcus?

El no pudo responderme, escuchamos un gemido y nos giramos a ver a Katelyn. Ella miraba fijamente al enorme animal. Tenía los hombros tensos al igual que las venas de su cuello y sien, las manos crispadas que se abrían y se cerraban, y su boca se torcía en un gesto que se podía interpretar como de dolor.

Tenía una disputa interna. Sus ojos cambiaban de castaño a amarillo.

-Katelyn- le llamo su padre, pero ella no respondió más que con un quejido- Katelyn, puedes resistirlo. Tranquila.

La tomo del brazo, solo para asegurarse de que no haría nada.

-Bien, hagamos esto- dijo Sadie, con cierto titubeo.

…

-Me recuerdas ¿verdad, amigo? Me recuerdas ¿cierto?

Annabeth agitaba las pelotitas rojas en la frente a Cerbero, quien jadeaba felizmente a la espera de que se las arrojaran. Si, estaban sirviendo más que la lanza.

-Vamos- nos dijo Percy- síganme.

-No lo veas- le dijo Marcus a su hija, tapándole los ojos y ayudándola a caminar a ciegas bajo el vientre de Cerbero.

Annabeth tiro ambas pelotas, distrayendo efectivamente a todas las cabezas, y corrió a reunirse con nosotros. Y siguió corriendo, hasta que llegamos a un extenso campo, lleno de almas que vagan por allí. Se veían miserables.

Cuando se detuvo, respiraba agitadamente y se negaba a mirarnos. Percy llego junto a ella y le tomo la mano. Ella respiro profundamente, hasta calmarse. Luego volvió con nosotros.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Sadie.

-Sí, sí, ya estoy bien- sonrió débilmente, miro a Percy- dijiste que Sísifo conocía el camino ¿Verdad?

-Exacto.

-¿Y dónde está ese sujeto?- gruño Marcus, aun sujetando a su hija.

-Por allá- Percy nos señaló a un lugar a lo lejos, donde estaban "Los Campos de Castigo". Podíamos ver apenas a una figurilla subiendo una pelotita por una colina- ese de ahí es Sísifo.

-Oh, esto se pone cada vez mejor- se enfurruño Sadie- terminemos con esto de una vez.

Nos pusimos en marcha.


	29. Annabeth XXIII

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane son propiedad de Rick Riordan… yo solo juego con ellos.**

 **Annabeth XXIII**

 **El Truco de la Roca.**

Pasamos a Cerbero y los Campos Asfódelos, constantemente las almas se nos acercaban y trataban de hablarnos, pero pronto se daban cuenta de que no podíamos entenderles y se alejaban algo decepcionados. Marcus tomaba esto con la mayor calma, los miraba impávido y los ignoraba, como si no estuvieran allí, como si en realidad no nos encontráramos en el Inframundo.

Carter y Sadie no tenían tanta suerte en guardar sus verdaderos sentimientos al respecto. Sé que ellos ya habían visto muchas cosas, incluso almas mientras eran juzgadas por su padre en La Duat. He de suponer que ninguna se veía como estas, tan grises y confundidas. Carter trataba de evitarlas lo más posible, pero parecía que en cuanto más se alejaba, ellas más lo buscaban. Sadie era un poco más amenazante, a decir verdad, y muy pocas trataban de hablarle.

Katelyn aún era sostenida por su padre, con los ojos cerrados. No habían monstruos, nada con lo que Kat pudiera pelear, pero nos acercábamos cada vez más a los Campos de Castigo y allí hay perros del infierno, arpías y Las Benévolas, allí si podríamos encontrarnos con algunos problemas si ella no lograba controlarse. Confiábamos en que si no veía la amenaza, menos probable seria que cambiara.

Mientras, Percy y yo, caminando al frente del grupo, íbamos tomados de la mano sin separarnos. Ya habíamos pasados suficientes problemas aquí abajo y sabíamos muy bien que mientras estuviéramos los dos juntos podríamos salir de esta. No quiero presumir, pero ¿Cómo comparar esto con el Tártaro? Lo lograríamos, estoy segura.

El paisaje era completamente desalentador, como lo recordaba. Los arboles caídos, torcidos y marchitos, la tierra gris y el cielo lleno de estalactitas; las deprimentes almas que vagaban por el lugar y la perspectiva de poder terminar allí al morir, lo que podría pasar pronto si no teníamos cuidado. Decidí mantener mis pensamientos en otro lugar. Gire mi cabeza y divise los Campos Elíseos y en medio la Isla de los Bienaventurados. El sueño de cualquier semidiós, aparte de vivir más allá de la adolescencia.

…

Conocía la historia de Percy, Thalia y Nico viajando en busca de la cueva de Melinoe para evitar que Ethan Nakamura se robara la espada de Hades. Percy me había contado sobre eso, y ahora que tengo que realizar el mismo recorrido que hicieron ellos, trato de recordar todos los detalles. Lo cual es complicado con tantas cosas sucediendo a mi alrededor. Solo una persona sumamente perturbada y Las Furias podrían disfrutar de un espectáculo como este.

-Odio este lugar- dijo Sadie, su mirada posada en un sujeto obeso obligado a comer y comer hamburguesas. El sujeto sudaba por el esfuerzo, las mejillas llenas de comida; sollozaba y rogaba por poder detenerse o algo de beber. Cada vez que se detenía, latigazos azotaban su espalda. El hombre gritaba, escupiendo parte del contenido de su boca, y volvía a embutirse hamburguesas en la boca- ¿tienen que ser tan…?

-¿Crueles?- ofreció Carter, cuando ella no encontró palabras.

-Son mucho más que eso- intervino Marcus- pero ¿Quién los culpa? Toda esta gente se lo merece. Fueron juzgados y hallados culpables, no le puedes mentir a los Jueces del Infierno.

-¿No había otro camino?- inquirió Carter.

-Este es el único que conozco- respondió Percy, estaba muy tranquilo- es mejor no aventurarnos en este lugar.

Continuamos nuestro camino en silencio. No había nada que conversar tampoco. Todos teníamos una idea general del plan, no nos habíamos detenido a cuadrar los detalles (y que conste que yo no estoy muy contenta con eso). Lo básico: ir, encontrar a Melinoe y Abril y llevarnos a la esposa de Marcus con la menor cantidad de problemas y heridas posibles. Lo cual no es precisamente fácil.

-¿Tenemos que ir a hablar con Sísifo?- pregunto Katelyn. De vez en cuando la escuchabas murmurar cosas como _perro del infierno apestoso, drakaenae asquerosa_ y así, siempre que pasábamos cerca de alguna de esas creaturas. Podía olerlas, seguramente- ¿no recuerdas el camino, Percy?

-La verdad, no mucho- Percy lucía un poco avergonzado- no recuerdo bien cómo llegamos allí. Prefiero asegurarme de que si es el camino.

-Estoy de acuerdo- asentí- lo último que necesitamos es dar una vuelta equivocada. Además, ya estamos cerca.

Señale a nuestra izquierda, dando un giro en una roca enorme, encontramos a Sísifo. El sujeto iba a mitad de camino de subir la su roca por la pendiente, se veía tan delgado que era increíble que tuviera la fuerza para cumplir con su tarea, gruesas gotas de sudor escurrían de cuerpo y parecía que no podía más. Llego arriba, casi parecía satisfecho, pero entonces la roca rodo cuesta abajo y estuvo muy cerca de arrollarnos.

-¡MALDITACEA! ROCA DE…- comenzó a insultar todo y a todos a su alrededor, en cuanto nos divisó, dirigió sus obscenidades a nosotros. Percy lo detuvo.

-¿Me recuerdas?- le pregunto. Percy ha estado tranquilo todo este tiempo, guardándose para el momento que fuera verdaderamente necesario.

-Tu- Sísifo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, entendimiento brillando en su rostro- tú…

-Necesito que nos digas como llegar a la cueva de Melinoe.

-Ja, como si fuera así de fácil- Sísifo rio de manera desagradable, nos miró de uno en uno, como midiéndonos. Fruncí el ceño, odio que hagan eso- ¿Quién de ustedes tomara mi lugar y subirá esta belleza hasta allá?- le dio unos palmaditas a la roca y luego señalo la pendiente, arriba.

-Déjenme- bufo Katelyn, pero era demasiado agresiva para su voz normal- yo le sacare la información.

Se debatió en el agarre que su padre tenía sobre ella. Era Kat, había tomado el control. Marcus la sostuvo con una fuerza impresionante, pero aun Percy y Carter tuvieron que ayudarlo, pues no solo era fuerte sino también escurridiza. No podíamos permitir que se escapara.

-Yo lo hare- dije.

Percy me miro con reproche, y no tardó en hacer saber su disgusto.

-No, Annabeth- discutió- lo hare yo, tu escucha lo que Sísifo tenga que decir…

-No, Sesos de Alga- me cruce e brazos, testaruda. Ya había tomado la decisión, no me retractaría- tú tienes que ayudarlos a sostener a Kat, yo puedo subir esa cosa ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo te ayudare- Sadie dio un paso al frente, sonrió despreocupadamente. O tratando, no quería verse débil frente a Sísifo- hagámoslo rápido.

Percy me dio una última mirada de _que conste que no estoy de acuerdo_ y entre las dos empezamos a empujar la roca.

Pesaba horrores, y las partes desiguales se clavaban en mi hombro y espalda. Mis pies resbalaban al pisar pequeños montículos de tierra suelta, pero entre Sadie y yo logramos tomar el ritmo y la fuimos subiendo cada vez con mayor facilidad. Incluso me di el lujo de sonreír y felicitarnos, ella rio conmigo. No era difícil ¿de qué se quejaba este hombre?

Llegamos a un punto en el que la roca no avanzo más, pero tampoco parecía que volvería a caer. Sadie me miro.

-Sísifo debe ser un tonto- ella sonreía, verdaderamente divertida- ¿Cómo es que no había llegado hasta aquí, donde podía dejarla sin que cayera?

-Dejémosla- asentí, me sentía segura de que no se movería.

Parecía muy firme, por eso me desespero cuando comenzó a bajar nuevamente, rápida y con fuerza. La vi con impotencia, llego al final y tuve unas inmensas ganas de ir por ella y volver a intentarlo ¡yo podía dejarla arriba y terminar con esto! ¡Había logrado que se quedara quieta en un solo lugar! Seguro que si miraba mejor el terreno encontraría una parte más profunda y estable, yo podría…

-Annabeth, Sadie- Percy nos llamó, su rostro estaba contraído. Sus cejas juntas con preocupación- ya tenemos la dirección, tenemos que irnos.

Asentí con un leve titubeo. Me gire hacia mi amiga, allí supe que había pensado lo mismo que yo. Ella también quería volver por la roca, intentarlo una vez más. Mientras comenzábamos el descenso, tome su mano y le di un apretón comprensivo.

-Es parte del castigo ¿verdad?- pregunto en un susurro, aun conmocionada- esas ganas de regresar y tratar de nuevo, creer que puedo lograrlo. Era un truco ¿no?

-Lo era- confirme.

-Quiero irme a casa- suspiro. Me devolvió el apretón, y se movió rápidamente hacia su hermano.

Yo me moví también hacia donde estaba Percy. Tome su mano nuevamente, sintiéndome reconfortada de saber que estaba allí conmigo. Mire atrás, a donde estaba Sísifo.

-No estamos tan lejos- dijo Percy, su voz baja- pronto volveremos al campamento.

-Solo no te alejes de mí mientras tanto- pedí, aun perturbada por la engañosa tortura.

-Lo prometo.


	30. Percy XXIV

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane son propiedad de Rick Riordan… yo solo juego con ellos.**

 **Percy XXIV**

 **Keres Tontos.**

En realidad, Sísifo no fue muy específico con sus indicaciones. A medias, pudo decirme como llegar al Leteo, pero el camino exacto hasta la cueva de Melinoe no lo conocía, pues nunca había estado allí. Necesitábamos que Nico nos guiara de nuevo, pero obviamente no iba a pasar. Por suerte, ninguno de los tres que me acompañaba en ese instante escucho lo que el sujeto dijo por un pequeño problemita que estaba dando Katelyn, sino darían esto por perdido.

Al menos de esta forma, puedo aparentar que se a dónde vamos mientras trato de recordar el camino.

Tampoco era una labor tan difícil. Las cosas no cambiaban mucho en esta zona, eran los mismos castigos y torturas que la vez anterior. Además, recordé que la última vez, habíamos seguido la dirección que nos dio el clavel de Perséfone hacia la cadena de picos grises que se veían a la distancia.

Luego de caminar por lo que parecieron horas, de parar en un par de ocasiones, e incluso comer unos bocadillos, recordé algo. Me puse alerta al instante.

-Sus armas- dije, todos acataron al segundo.

Annabeth me soltó y tomo la copia de su espada de hueso de drakon, Carter tomo su jopesh y Marcus su lanza. Yo tome a Riptide con firmeza. Sadie saco su báculo; Katelyn seguía sujeta por Marcus, hacia un buen rato se había calmado así que supusimos que había retomado el control.

Como nada sucedió, todos me miraron como diciendo _es una broma de mal gusto_ y estuvieron a punto de guardar sus armas de nuevo. Los detuve.

-No. Esta zona no es segura.

-Ninguna zona aquí es segura- Marcus me miro mal.

Todos estábamos tensos, en cuanto más avanzábamos más notorio se volvía. En aquella ocasión, Thalia logro prevenirnos gracias a sus habilidades de Cazadora. Ahora, la única que podría igualarla, era Katelyn.

-Suéltala- ordene a Marcus.

-Percy- Annabeth me miro sin comprender, algo molesta también- no podemos dejarla por su cuenta, recuerda que…

-Confíen en mí, ella puede ayudarnos- insistí. Mire a Marcus seriamente a los ojos- déjala.

Dudando, poco a poco la soltó. La chica parpadeo, adaptando sus ojos a la escasa luz. Sus ojos eran castaños, pero un poco más claros de lo normal. Miro a su alrededor, girando en círculo. Olfateo un poco el aire, pero no tuvo ninguna reacción.

-¿Nada?- pregunte.

-Nada cercano- respondió, con calma- perros a la distancia, y otros espíritus del Inframundo. Ninguna amenaza inmediata.

-Eso está bien, continuemos.

Por prevención, Marcus sostuvo la muñeca de su hija. Annabeth se me acerco.

-¿A que vino eso?- cuestiono, pude ver a su cerebro trabajando, analizando lo sucedido- ¿paso algo aquí? ¿Algún problema?

Le conté lo que había pasado, cosa que había omitido cuando le relate lo sucedido la última vez, para evitar preocuparla mucho. Me fulmino con la mirada, por haber ocultado información, pero pospuso su enojo conmigo para un momento en el que fuera más seguro discutir.

-¿Crees que puedan salir a nuestro encuentro, como aquella vez?- pregunto Annabeth.

-Parece que en esta misión estamos repitiendo lugares y monstruos del pasado, no dudo que los Keres quieran su revancha.

…

Más tarde que temprano, los Keres vinieron por nosotros. Katelyn nos ayudó, avisando segundos antes de que atacaran. No me extraño que un par de ellos me reconocieran. Para quien no lo sepa, o allá tenido la suerte de no encontrarse con ninguno, los Keres son demonios de la violencia, peste y enfermedad mitad mujer mitad murciélago. Son horribles, y muy dadas al arte de matar.

Eran más de una docena. Todos blandimos nuestras armas, incluso el primer movimiento de Sadie fue golpear con su báculo a una de esas cosas para que no la alcanzara con sus garras. Kat no tardo ni un segundo en aparecer, saco los cuchillos de La Duat sin el menor esfuerzo, incluso para estar en territorio griego. Uno de los cuchillos era el de bronce celestial de Annabeth.

Ella y Sadie trabajaron hombro con hombro; Kat la defendía mientras la maga usaba su magia, eran un dueto eficiente. Los demás hicimos lo mismo y trabajamos por parejas: Annabeth conmigo y Marcus con Carter. Dibujábamos arcos con nuestras espadas, cortando hasta cuatro Keres a la vez; Kat se iba más por las puñaladas, pero era igual de mortal.

Llegaban más y más a cada segundo. Yo tenía mi atención en dos cosas, destruir mujeres murciélago y cuidar que ninguna de ellas lastimara a Annabeth. no podía pensar en nada más. Estaba completamente absorto, hasta que los Keres se fueron retirando. Volverían, pero por el momento podíamos respirar.

Hasta que vi por qué se iban.

Habían herido a Marcus, propinándole un corte horizontal en la espalda; era mucho más grande que la herida que me habían hecho a mí, eso era seguro. Kat estaba junto a él, más preocupada de lo que creí que ella podía llegar a estar, incluso había dejado tirados sus cuchillos.

-Néctar, necesita néctar- exclamaba ansiosamente la chica, poco a poco sus ojos cambiaron, dejando allí a Katelyn.

Toda su aparente calma se había esfumado junto con su alter ego, ahora le temblaban las manos y casi derramaba el contenido de la botella de néctar que le había pasado. Annabeth la tomo de su mano, y la aparto con delicadeza.

-Yo me encargo- con cuidado, puso néctar en la herida.

Marcus grito desgarradoramente, y no se calmó hasta que el poco néctar que allí había se acabó. Cayó inconsciente, aprovechando su estado, Annabeth y yo vendamos su herida.

…

Resultaba ser que, en momentos de crisis, Annabeth se ponía muy creativa. Y todo mejoraba cuando tenía un deposito infinito, de lo que en otro momento sería un montón de basura.

Sadie saco de La Duat las tiendas de campaña y palos de escoba ¿para que quisiera Sadie palos de escoba? Allá ella, ni idea. Con eso, Annabeth fabrico una espaciosa y resistente camilla. Pusimos a Marcus, quien seguía inconsciente, pues ni la ambrosia ni el néctar habían logrado despertarlo, y lo cargamos entre los cinco.

No sin dificultades, llegamos a la orilla del Leteo. Se veía tal cual como lo recordaba; agua como tinta, rápida y amnésica. Para nada tentadora.

-El sueño de mi vida- murmuro Annabeth, llena de sarcasmo- haber conocido todos los ríos del Inframundo.

-Pensé que dijiste que no tendríamos que darnos más chapuzones- se quejó Sadie, mirando el agua, inclinada en la orilla del rio.

-¡Aléjate de allí!- la regaño Katelyn, sorprendiéndonos a todos- una sola gota de ese rio puede dejarte gateando como una bebe, con la mente completamente vacia, sin saber ni tu nombre.

-Ok- Sadie se puso de pie, y retrocedió lentamente con cuidado- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Este es el rio Leteo, el del olvido- respondí- en la falda de aquella montaña, al otro lado del rio, está la cueva de Melinoe.

-¿Y cómo cruzaremos?- pregunto Carter.

-De eso me encargo yo.

Todos se quedaron a varios metros de la orilla, mientras yo me paraba muy cerca del borde, cerraba los ojos y me concentraba. Incluso estando completamente sano, no era fácil combatir contra un rio del Inframundo. El Leteo luchaba contra mí, contra mis órdenes; tarde un poco, pero sacarlo de su curso, levantándolo cerca d metros, con espacio suficiente para que todos pasaran.

-Vayan, rápido.

Entre los cuatro tomaron la camilla, listos para bajar al pantanoso lecho del rio. Carter y Sadie bajaron primero, tomaron la camilla y luego a Marcus, a quien pusieron de nuevo en su lugar. Bajo Katelyn, y Annabeth estaba a punto de seguirla, cuando me miro, tomo su espada y corrió directo hacia mí.

Por un segundo pensé que me haría un pincho de semidiós, lo cual me daría una muerte sumamente desconcertante, pero ella no me atacaba a mí, lo cual me alivio en primera instancia, sino a los Keres, quienes habían vuelto. Como ya suponíamos que harían.

-Annabeth, vete- le grite, no podía verla. No quería perder el contacto visual con el rio, por miedo a perder también la concentración y dejar caer toda esa agua sobre los demás- cruza el rio.

-¡No!- podía escuchar como la espada cortaba el aire y los alaridos de los demonios al morir y deshacerse- te mataran antes de que todos hayamos llegado a la otra orilla.

Sentí que el tiempo pasaba más lento mientras veía a Carter y Sadie subir a Marcus; pero si me concentraba en la pelea de Annabeth, sentía que se aceleraba. Tenía ganas de soltar las aguas del Leteo y ayudar a Annabeth, pero no podía. Cuando pude, era muy tarde.

Escuche el grito de Annabeth. el rio se derrumbó sobre su lecho, los demás estaban ya a varios metros, en terreno seguro. Cuando la vi, su pierna sangraba abundantemente y ella no podía moverse, tendida alarmantemente quieta en el suelo.

Los Keres me miraban con burla, pues parecían saber a quién habían herido.

Ahora veía en rojo. Sin saber en qué momento Riptide llego a mi mano, embestí.

Nadie la tocaba, o pagarían las consecuencias.


	31. Extra VII

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Extra**

 _Deberíamos ser nosotras_ dijo Kat en la mente de Katelyn.

La muchacha estaba completamente de acuerdo con ese pensamiento. Ambas querían venganza por lo que esos Keres le habían hecho a su padre y Annabeth, a quien apenas conocían, pero había resultado ser más agradable que Sadie la mayoría del tiempo.

Estar del otro lado del rio era lo que más deseaban; ver al hijo de Poseidón balancear su espada solo hacía de eso algo agridulce: les gustaba ver como esas horribles creaturas se disolvían para volver al Tartaro, pero sería aún mejor que fuera ella la que las eliminara.

Lo único que las detenía de hacer algo realmente estúpido era el inerte cuerpo de su padre junto a ellas. No podían dejarlo. En el caso de que algo más saliera a su encuentro de este lado de la corriente, ellas tendrían que ser quienes lo defendieran. Él había hecho eso por ella toda su vida, era momento de devolverle el favor.

…

Esta vez, los Keres si se acabaron. Ninguna se marchó, ni más aparecieron. Percy las elimino a todas, pero eso no le daba nada de calma. Annabeth estaba tendida en el suelo, malherida y muriendo. Recordaba claramente cuando le explicaron que la única manera de curar una de esas heridas era con la ayuda de un dios. ¿De dónde demonios sacaría un dios en esos momentos? La única divinidad cercana posiblemente intentaría matarlos en cuanto los viera llegar.

Bueno, él había sobrevivido al corte de su hombro hasta después del enfrentamiento con Melinoe. Annabeth era mucho más fuerte que él, seguramente resistiría el tiempo suficiente para encontrar una solución. Tenía que ser así.

-Resiste, listilla. Ya te tengo. Arreglaremos esto. Estaremos bien.

Le susurro eso a la inconsciente muchacha todo el camino hasta la otra orilla. Protegerla le daba la motivación suficiente para cruzar el rio, sin permitir que el agua del Leteo los mojara y les borrara la memoria.

Sadie brinco hacia ellos cuando los vio salir del rio, Carter pisándole los talones. Katelyn era la única que no parecía aliviada de verlos bien, pero tampoco parecía que pudiera cambiar su cara de angustia aunque quisiera. Atendieron la herida de Annabeth y continuaron su camino hacia la cueva. Carter, Sadie y Katelyn llevando la camilla de Marcus, y Percy cargando a Annabeth; tampoco se atrevía a dejarla al cuidado de nadie más.

La falda de la montaña estaba a unos cien metros de ellos, el camino marcado por huesos humanos desparramados por allí. Percy lo recordaba, no había cambiado en absoluto. Los demás no estaban tan tranquilos; por primera vez en su vida, Katelyn le cedió todo el control a Kat de buena gana. Debían estar preparadas, el olor a muerte en esta zona era aún más fuerte de ser posible.

La cueva estaba a plena vista del grupo.

-Preparados- ordeno Percy, su voz dura como el acero.

-Define "preparados"- Carter trato de bromear, solo que voz titubeo, delatando los nervios que sentía.

-Y… esta Melinoe ¿estará en casa?- Sadie inquirió, su voz era más segura, para nada dispuesta a demostrar el miedo que sentía. Era extraño, cuando lo pensaba, se sentía como la rubia de las películas de terror; y ser rubia en esas películas nunca era nada bueno- ¿Quién se acercara a tocar el timbre?

La diosa parecía estar en casa. Una niebla blanca y espesa comenzó a salir de la cueva, como si fueran abierto la puerta que la contenía. Esta se fue moviendo hasta a parar a unos metros de ellos. Entre la niebla apareció una imagen, una persona.

Un hombre alto vestido con shilaba, fornido y de barba bifurcada salió de allí; era traslucido como cualquier fantasma. Miro directamente a los Kane, con rabia y resentimiento.

-Ustedes- siseo hacia ellos.

-Dejardins- los hermanos miraron al fantasma completamente sorprendidos.

-No tiene sentido- Carter lo miro de pies a cabeza y viceversa- tu no deberías estar en este lugar.

-Tu deberías estar en La Duat, en el Inframundo- Sadie frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo podría ir a La Duat?- les reto el hombre- aún tengo asuntos pendientes en la tierra de los mortales, cosas que nunca pude concluir gracias a ustedes.

-¡Pero sacrificarte fue tu decisión!- exclamo Carter, pálido.

-¡¿Crees que de verdad quería morir?! ¡No seas ridículo, Kane!- el fantasma con acento francés se cernía sobre ellos- aún tenía mucha vida por delante, pero tuve que dar mi vida para darles tiempo de arreglar los errores que cometió Julius.

Carter se veía verdaderamente afectado, Sadie estaba más tranquila, mirando suspicazmente al dichoso fantasma. Percy estaba impresionado por su calma, pero sabía que la diosa tenía muchos más trucos bajo la manga. Kat estaba sorprendida por lo que veía, pero no entendía de que hablaba el hombre frente a ellos.

Dejardins fijo su atención en Sadie, tenso por su mirada impávida. Entonces la imagen del francés comenzó a parpadear y allí apareció una mujer, vestida también como los magos. La rubia la miro, confundida.

-A ti nunca te he visto- dijo la Kane, su voz contralada.

-Oh, pero claro que no- había desprecio en las palabras de la fantasma- yo soy una de esos tantos magos que los apoyo y que ustedes dejaron morir ¿no recuerdas todos esos Nomos que fueron atacados por Apofis? Yo estaba en uno de esos. Mi familia murió gracias a ustedes, a los errores y tonterías que hicieron los Kane. Todo es su culpa.

Otro mago apareció, luego otro, otro y otro. Una variedad de personas vestidas en lino parpadearon ante Sadie y Carter; hombre, mujeres, niños y ancianos. Pronto la culpabilidad brillo en los ojos de ambos hermanos. Percy no lo soporto más.

Puso a Annabeth cuidadosamente en el suelo junto a Marcus y saco a Riptide. Kat, quien aún no había llamado la atención de la diosa, entendió lo que el pelinegro quería hacer. Tomo sus cuchillos, dispuesta a apoyarlo. Entre los dos arremetieron contra la diosa; la niebla comenzaba a subir por las piernas de los Kane y a cubrir a Annabeth y Marcus.

-Basta- le ordeno Percy, para molestarla, pues quería desviar la atención de los demás.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?- exigió Kat, bufando cual gato.

La diosa los miro, un siseo escapando de sus labios. Una mirada de reconocimiento brillo en su horrible rostro. La niebla se apartó de los Kane y los dos heridos, pero la amenaza seguía presente.

-Perseo, tiempo sin verte- comento la fantasmagórica diosa, una falsa sonrisa tirando de los demacrados y agrietados labios- escuche que estuviste paseándote por el Tártaro ¿te agrado el paseo?

-Nunca es un placer volver acá abajo- Percy la fulminaba con la mirada, su pulso firme mientras sostenía sus espada- no importa que tan profundo este en el Inframundo.

La diosa pareció satisfecha por su desazón y se dirigió a Kat. La chica no se dejó intimidar.

-No tengo fantasma, señora, así que no se moleste en buscar- le dijo- no he matado a nadie, ni han muerto por mí. Nadie que me importe a fallecido.

Sonrió de medio lado, irritando a Melinoe. Pero la diosa se controló, y siseo una risa sin gracia.

-Por el momento- respondió la mujer- tal vez, tu primer fantasma sea la persona que con tanta insistencia han venido a buscar.

Kat parpadeo, su rostro se puso cual papel al entender el significado de esas palabras. Miro a sus compañeros de viaje, muy asustado. Luego de nuevo a la diosa.

-Mi madre…


	32. Sadie XXV

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen…**

 **Sadie XXV**

 **Otra Fiesta Con Nuestros Amigos Monstruos…**

Desde que llegamos al Inframundo griego he mantenido un perfil bajo, haciéndome notar lo menos posible.

Esta es la razón: estoy un poquito aterrada.

No puedo permitir que Carter se dé cuenta; se supone que yo soy la ruda, y a pesar de que las circunstancias justifican mi temor, cuando volvamos al Nomo Vigésimo Primero (porque vamos a volver), esto haya terminado, estemos más relajados y podamos reírnos de los recuerdos, no quiero darle ninguna oportunidad a mi hermano de burlarse.

Bueno, pero ustedes están aquí para saber sobre nuestra actual situación, supongo.

Bien, les diré. Pero primero un pequeño resumen:

Nos atacaron unas horribles mujeres demonio, hirieron técnicamente de muerte a Marcus, tuvimos que cruzar un rio amnésico y tétrico, hirieron también a Annabeth, Percy enfureció tanto que mato a esas cosas a diestra y siniestra (lo cual fue muy cool), nos topamos con la diosa de los fantasma, a quien buscábamos, nos atormento un poco con espíritus de personas muertas y ahora fijo su atención en Katelyn.

Nos mostrara a su madre. Y por la sonrisa en su cara, no puede ser nada bueno.

-Aquí está tu madre, cariño- ahora yo podía ver su verdadero rostro. Era horrible.

Todo en este lugar lo era.

Niebla tan espesa que era completamente blanca comenzó a salir de la cueva. Se fue acercando a nosotros, toda junta, en un extraño montículo.

Al llegar junto a Melinoe, comenzó a tomar la forma de una gruesa columna vertical. Podía ver algo flotando en su interior.

-¿Dónde está?- exigió Katelyn, en sus manos apretaba los cuchillos como resistiéndose a lanzarlos.

Probablemente eso es lo que querría Kat.

La diosa agito un poco la mano y una pequeña fracción de la niebla se dispersó, permitiendo ver el rostro de una mujer. Tenía gran parecido con Katelyn.

-¡Mamá!- su grito solo confirmo lo que ya sabíamos.

El rostro de Abril se contrajo, como si estuviera teniendo un mal sueño. Seguramente así era.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunte- ¿Por qué la atrapaste?

-Ella es una maga egipcia- Carter se unió a mí- no está en tus dominios…

-¡Todo lo que invoque magia griega para controlar espíritus está en mis dominios!- nos gritó de vuelta, parecía indignada.

Entonces recordé las muñecas vudú que Katelyn encontró en su casa. Era griego, con el propósito de esclavizar el alma de algún difunto que no pudiera llegar al otro lado del Estigio ¿no?

Tenía sentido.

-Mi madre nunca usaría esa magia- todos miramos a Katelyn.

-Pero ¿y las muñecas de plomo…?- Percy dejo la pregunta en el aire.

-No son de ella.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?- Melinoe volvía a sonreír. Me hizo dar un escalofrió, algo nos ocultaba- se casó con un griego, algo de su magia debía haber aprendido.

-Sí, pero Marcus no es hijo de un dios que use la magia. Es un guerrero. Y de haber sido como tú dices ¿para que aprender esta magia?- inquirí, mirando con desafío a la mujer fantasma. Si cree que puede ocultarle algo a Sadie Kane está muy equivocada. Vivo con un montón de niños y adolescentes traviesos, a este punto nadie puede mentirme- ¿Abril tenía algún enemigo? ¿Alguien de quien vengarse como para recurrir a esto?- Katelyn negó con la cabeza en silencio- entonces ¿Cuál sería el propósito de usar estos muñecos? Hay algo que no nos está diciendo, señora.

Melinoe me miro antes de dejar escapar una larga y siseante risa. ¿Yo la estaba divirtiendo acaso? Esto era casi tan extraño como jugar con la luna para obtener unas cuantas horas. Si no, más.

-Eres astuta, mocosa.

-Ya lo sabía.

-Pero te diré algo que ninguno sabia: ustedes no estaría aquí, ni fueran pasado por todos esos problemas si esta mortal- señalo a Abril- no se fuera metido en asuntos que no le incumbían.

-¿Cómo sabes de nuestros problemas para llegar acá?- cuestiono Percy.

-No vale la pena mentirles y evadir sus preguntas- dijo la diosa- después de todo, en poco tiempo sus huesos decoraran la entrada a mi cueva.

Carter y Percy tenían sus armas listas para defenderse en caso de algún ataque. Los ojos de Katelyn se volvieron completamente en ese momento, con la pupila rasgada. Kat se ubicó frente a su padre para protegerlo. Yo saque mi báculo y me coloque entre ella y Percy, para ayudarlos en la defensa de nuestros amigos heridos.

En ese momento desee tener a Bast o Anubis con nosotros, aun sabiendo que ellos no podrían estar aquí.

Pero me conformaría solo con el tío Amos; el por lo menos no perdería el estilo relajado de músico de jazz frente a la posible muerte.

-Yo tenía una sacerdotisa, una mortal a mi servicio que me ayudaba con rituales de invocación; asciendo mucho más fácil el ascenso de mis lacayos para aterrorizar a los humanos en la superficie.

-¿Una sacerdotisa?- Percy la miro sorprendido- ¿Por qué alguien querría ser tu sacerdotisa?

-En efecto, ningún mortal hace nada gratis- asintió Melinoe- esta mujer era una semidiosa hija de Apolo, quería venganza contra otros de su clase. Estaba un poco loca- ella hablando de locura ¿Irónico? Ya lo creo- entonces, recurrió a mí.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto?

-Hace unos meses, esta entrometida egipcia descubrió lo que hacia mi sacerdotisa. Ambas eran amigas, se habían conocido gracias a tu padre. Abril la fue engatusando, convenciéndola de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Mi sacerdotisa le hizo caso; dejo de servirme y trato de romper el pacto que había hecho conmigo.

-¿Pacto?- murmuro Carter, estaba un poco pálido- los pactos con dioses así no pueden ser nada buenos.

-¿Qué pacto?- pregunto Percy.

-Sencillo- Melinoe sonrió- ayuda por ayuda. Ella hacia los rituales de invocación y yo le proporcionaba más poder sobre los fantasmas, para sus planes de venganza.

-¿Ah, sí?- dije- si era solo eso ¿Cuál era el problema de romper el pacto?

-Esa chica era muy ingenua- me respondió desdeñosamente- al pactar conmigo, también acordó darme su alma para que me sirviera por toda la eternidad una vez que su tiempo entre los mortales terminara. Al darse cuenta de esto, le pidió ayuda a Abril, pues sabía que yo reclamaría su alma por mis propias manos. Ella le dio una solución: pedirle protección a su padre, Apolo.

Si no recordaba mal, Apolo es el dios griego del sol. Pero en la jerarquía, no es tan poderoso como nuestro dios sol, Ra. También era dios de otras cosas, pero eran detalles que solo Carter hallaba interesantes.

-Cl…claro- dimos un brinco de sorpresa y nos giramos para ver a Annabeth, apoyada sobre sus codos. La mandíbula apretada por el dolor- al ser la diosa de los fantasmas, tú te mueves por las sombras y la noche; mientras Apolo se muestra de día, iluminando todo. No puedes tocarla si el la protege.

-Para ser una de los más próximos cadáveres, sigues siendo muy lista, hija de la sabiduría.

A Percy no le hizo ni pizca de gracia el comentario de "el cadáver". Solo el hecho de que Annabeth estaba consciente pareció mantenerlo en su lugar.

-De igual manera ella tarde o temprano habrá de morir- continuo Melinoe- ya sea por mi mano o la del tiempo. Pero mientras sucede, me conformare con atormentar hasta la locura a tu querida madre, Katelyn.

Kat estaba temblando visiblemente, debatiéndose entre atacar o no; sin importar que tan buena luchadora sea, era difícil tener una oportunidad contra un dios.

Experiencias previas lo han comprobado.

-Es… injusto- Percy estaba sosteniendo a Annabeth para que pudiera mantenerse sentada. Me preocupaba verla así, sudaba y su rostro estaba del color de la ceniza.

-Puede que tengas razón- contesto la diosa- dejare que te despidas, pequeña legado. La hora de tu muerte se avecina.

La niebla se dispersó alrededor de Abril y esta cayó al suelo de rodillas, temblando. Miro su entorno, sus ojos llenos de temor. Probablemente creyera que todo esto era otra pesadilla creada por Melinoe.

Pero ¿Quién no lo pensaría así?

-¡Mamá, mamá!

-Katelyn- la mujer la miro, pero más que alegre, parecía horrorizada- ¡No! No, no, no, no, no- miro a Melinoe- ella no, por favor. Otra cosa, lo que sea, pero esto no- lloraba en suplica.

-Oh, pero, Abril- respondió la diosa con una falsa sonrisa cordial- ¡Esto es real! ¿Acaso no lo sientes? Ella en serio es tu hija, y el moribundo de allá de verdad es tu esposo ¿no te alegra tenerlos aquí contigo?

-¡NO!

-Mamá- Kat corrió hacia ella, pero una barrera de Keres la detuvo- ¡Mamá!

-¡Hija!- Abril también quiso correr, pero Melinoe la detuvo, sosteniéndola firmemente.

-No se me pudo ocurrir mejor tortura que dejarte ver morir a tu familia ¿no crees, maga?

Mas keres nos rodearon, junto a ellos además llegaron espíritus karpoi, leucrotae y enormes canadienses.

-¿Qué?- Carter dio un paso atrás- ¿Qué hacen estas cosas aquí?

-¿No querían saber cómo me entere de todos esos problemas que tuvieron?- nos dijo Melinoe- pues ¿Quién creen que envió a estos monstruos a atacarlos y guio a esos cazadores furtivos por sus pegasos?

Demonios.

-Ahora ¡Mueran!


	33. Carter XXVI

**Percy Jackson y Las Crónicas de Kane son propiedad de Rick Riordan… yo solo juego con ellos.**

 **Carter XXVI**

 **Otra Fiesta que Termina en el Agua**

Los monstruos no dudaron en obedecer la orden de Melinoe.

Mi primer pensamiento fue unirme al círculo que rodeaba a Annabeth y Marcus, para protegerlos.

Los monstruos se burlaban de nosotros. Hacían fila para atacarnos, cuando uno caía otro lo remplazaba como si nada fuera sucedido.

A mí me atacaban especialmente los karpoi. Esos pequeños duendecillos no habían tenido suficiente al arrastrarme de espaldas por aquel campo de trigo. Y ya que eran más pequeños y débiles, me atacaban de tres o cuatro a la vez.

A penas podía ver que sucedía con los demás.

Por lo que alcanzaba a oír, un lestrigón estaba tratando con Kat. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Sadie difícilmente usaba magia para alejar a un leucrota; entonces, por suposición, Percy se enfrentaba a los keres.

-Este no es tu territorio, egipcio- me dijo un karpoi- ríndete.

-Si- otro rio- no importa a cuantos de nosotros maten, siempre volveremos.

Odiaba admitir que era cierto. Estábamos en el inframundo griego, el lugar más cercano al Tártaro. El lugar al que van estos seres al ser destruidos.

Regresaran. Tal vez no los mismos, pero todos parecían estar bajo las ordenes e Melinoe, y felices con la perspectiva de matar a algunos semidioses.

Sadie y yo no seremos semidioses, pero eso tampoco parecía disminuir sus ánimos.

-Percy- Annabeth comenzó a llamarlo- Percy.

Si ella y Marcus estuvieran en pie y por lo menos pudieran defenderse, todo sería mucho más fácil. Y si Abril dejada de gritar tan desgarradoramente, no sentiría el pánico de que en cualquier momento van a herirme y podría pelear con un poco más de tranquilidad.

¿Era mucho pedir?

Tal vez sí.

-¡Sesos de alga!- Annabeth grito, más molesta en esta ocasión.

-Yo te cubro, semidiós, pero ya has que se calle- le dijo Kat a Percy, antes de relevarlo con los keres.

La chica seguía estando loca ¿luchar contra canadienses y mujeres demonios al mismo tiempo?

-Sadie- exclame, esperando no tener que explicar.

-De acuerdo- gruño. Nos movimos al mismo tiempo, un poco más cerca de Kat- ¿sabes, Carter? Al final no entregue mi reloj de papas.

-¿No te habían dado un mes más para presentar ese proyecto?- inquirí, sin saber a qué venia esto.

-Sí, y vale mucho porcentaje de la calificación final.

-¿Y porque hablamos de eso justo ahora?- pregunte al fin.

-Porque de verdad, de verdad quiero entregar ese proyecto.

Sí, yo también quería salir vivo de esto.

O Zia vendría hasta aquí para volver a matarme y mandarme al otro Inframundo con una bota en el trasero.

-Carter- Percy llego a mi lado, lanzando espadazos- cuando les de la señal, necesito que tomen a Annabeth y Marcus y los arrastren en aquella dirección- señalo al este de la cueva- no me importa si tiene que arrástralos, solo pónganse en un lugar seguro.

Asentí. No sabía que queria hacer el, pero si el plan lo propuso Annabeth, debe ser bueno.

-Sadie, tú y Kat tomaran a Annabeth.

-Sé que te has entrenado un poco en el último año y ejercitas de vez en cuando, pero no creo que puedas tu solo con Marcus, Sansón.

-Solo hazme caso- ¿era muy necesario bajarme la moral de esa manera?

-¡Ya!

Con el grito de Percy, convoque toda la magia que pude, haciendo crecer a mi alrededor mi avatar de combate. Mi magia es débil aquí, pero confiaba en que duraría lo suficiente para mover a Marcus.

Mi hermana y Kat arrastraron a Annabeth, yo tome con facilidad a Marcus. Lo deposite con la mayor suavidad que pude en el suelo, antes de que el aura se desvaneciera. El plan de Annabeth y Percy se puso en marcha.

Era el mismo plan de las últimas dos ocasiones.

Manipular el agua para que se los llevara.

Solo que esta vez, algo podría salir muy mal usando el rio Leteo.

Mientras Percy hacia lo suyo, Annabeth se quitó el vendaje de la pierna y echo néctar en la herida; Sadie le pasó un royo de vendaje nuevo, la semidiosa cubrió los cortes de manera pulcra y profesional. Entonces comió un trozo de ambrosia.

-Sadie, dame una de tus pociones.

-¿Cómo?- Sadie parpadeo un par de veces sin comprender- acabas de usar néctar y comer ambrosia, ¿para qué quieres eso?

-La herida aun me duele, pero creo poder levantarme. Aunque no durara- respondió Annabeth, seria- necesitare estar despierta para lo que vendrá y ya no puedo usar néctar o ambrosia sin arder en llamas.

Lógica de Annabeth. la única cosa que mi hermana no podía discutir. Sin más, Sadie saco una serie de frascos y nos dio uno a cada uno. Incluso Marcus.

El siguió inconsciente, pero contábamos con que lo ayudaría a resistir.

…

Melinoe estaba furiosa, mientras veía a sus servidores irse rio abajo, con los karpoi pensando que eran semillas y los lestrigones chupándose el dedo.

No dijo nada, no hizo ni un sonido. Como una antigua película muda. Pero de terror. Y muy real.

-Esta vez, yo misma me encargare de que ninguno se vaya.

En un parpadeo, los fantasmas de los magos estaban de vuelta. Sabía perfectamente que era un truco, pero eran tan… familiares y hablaban con rencor y rabia.

Caí en el truco.

-La profecía- escuche la voz de Percy en la bruma de niebla que se volvia mi mente- ¿recuerdan?- parecía gritar- "Paz necesitan para a la dama fantasma enfrentar". Paz. Paz con ustedes mismos y los fantasmas de su pasado.

Paz.

Me concentre en esa palabra.

Todas esas personas que me mostro Melinoe, no murieron en vano. Sadie y yo tampoco nos cruzamos de brazos mientras los Nomos eran destruidos, tratamos de advertirles. Esas personas creían en nosotros, en la senda de los dioses.

Todo era un engaño.

La imagen de los fantasmas titiló hasta desaparecer por completo, siendo de nuevo solo la diosa.

Mire a Sadie. Ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Cuando los abrió, me miro con decisión.

-Acabemos con esto.

-Así es, hermana.

Annabeth también había caído en el truco. Pero estaba de vuelta y muy molesta. Solo Percy y Kat se mantuvieron tranquilos, sin fantasmas.

-No- el siseo de Melinoe me helo la sangre- ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Son solo unos mocosos!

Melinoe no parecía dejar de estar molesta con nosotros y tampoco se agotaban las promesas de venganza.

Con lo bien que nos estaba saliendo todo, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Los destruiré, pero primero terminare con la que inicio todo este problema.

Las cosas sucedieron en cuestión de segundos.

En algún momento, Annabeth había perdido su espada de hueso de drakon, y ahora la tenía la diosa.

Melinoe hizo ademan de clavarle la espada a Abril. Kat dio un salto al frente para impedirlo pero de la nada estaba sentada en el suelo, como si la fueran empujados.

Hubo gritos.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

El filoso hueso blanco atravesaba el pecho de Marcus.


	34. Annabeth XXVII

**Percy Jackson y las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen… son solo para su entretención y la mía.**

 **Aviso: se acerca el final!**

* * *

 **Annabeth XXVII**

 **Final a Traicion**

Sadie dio un grito ahogado, el de Kat fue más un rugido, pero el de Abril vino desde el fondo de su pecho, rasgando su garganta mientras hacía camino al exterior en un doloroso y estremecedor grito, que me hizo estremecer. Yo apenas podía separar los labios.

Mi espada, esa que me había regalado Damansen en el fondo del Tártaro para poder defenderme del ejercito de Gea que intentaba ir a la superficie usando Las Puertas de la Muerte, que estaba hecha con los huesos del Drakon que el gigante tenía que matar una y otra vez todos los días como castigo por haber ayudado una vez a los humanos, esa arma que me había acompañado desde entonces, tenía su hoja teñida con la sangre de un semidiós. De uno de mis amigos.

No me sentía capaz de volver a tocarla. Jamás.

Melinoe contemplo lo que había hecho con un encogimiento de hombro y una leve mueca de asco. Sin siquiera mirarlo, con un movimiento brusco de la muñeca, saco la espada del pecho de Marcus, quien cayó al piso con un golpe seco, levantando nubecillas de polvo.

Podía verlo respirar, pero lo hacía con mucha dificultad. Era un tipo duro, a pesar del veneno letal que se había filtrado a su cuerpo a través de la herida que le produjeron los keres y la herida en el pecho, solo un dios podría sacarlo de esto. Y no creo que consigamos al dios indicado para la labor antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Una punzada en la pierna seguida de un fuerte mareo me hicieron tambalear, Percy estuvo al segundo allí para sostenerme. Yo también necesitaba ayuda, pero no moriría sin dar pelea.

-Necesito… un arma- dije, apretando los dientes, tratando lo más posible de que no se notara en mi rostro el esfuerzo que hacía por no derrumbarme, pero el sudor que resbalaba por mi frente y sien no engañaban a nadie. Menos a Percy.

-Annabeth…- dijo, para comenzar una reprimenda como pocas veces Percy lo hacía, pero no termino. Desviamos nuestra atención a otro lugar.

Melinoe se había hecho a un lado, contemplando con una mueca de cruel burla en el rostro a la familia Rivet; ellas estaban arrodilladas a ambos lados de él, llorando e hipando, incapaces de controlarse, lo que solo divertía mas a esta diosa retorcida. El pecho de Marcus subía con un ritmo errático, como el que debía tener su corazón debido a la gran pérdida de sangre.

Odiaba decirlo, pero moriría pronto.

Me sostuve de Percy, incapaz de dejar de mirar esa escena, pero necesitando un ancla, algo que mantuviera mi mente en un estado de objetividad, de lo contrario cometería la imprudencia de atacar a Melinoe con mis manos vacías.

Yo no soy así, pero esta situación se salía completamente de nuestras manos.

-Mark… Marcus- Abril acariciaba el rostro de su esposo una y otra vez, diciendo su nombre con apenas un hilillo de voz- ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo…? Debías quedarte con ella, yo estaría bien…

A pesar del obvio dolor, el pecho de él se agito con una risa.

-Cuando me case… contigo… prometí que… te protegería de todo- su respiración era pesada, y aunque ellas negaban para que el no continuaran, él no se calló- además… de los dos… tu siempre has sido… mejor… en esto de la paternidad- sonrió. En plena agonía, a punto de morir, el sonrió intentando consolarlas.

No lo soporte más, mis ojos se nublaron un par de segundos antes de que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos en abundancia.

Esto. No. Podía. Ser.

-Papá- gimoteo su hija.

Percy y yo nos miramos un segundo, confundidos: no sabíamos si era Kat o Katelyn.

Ella temblaba, apretando los puños intentando controlarse. Su expresión estaba llena de rabia, pero también de dolor y mucho sufrimiento. Su forma de respirar era ruidosa, aspirando el aire por la boca como si no tuviera suficiente oxígeno. Los puños estaban crispados, pero lo más preocupante eran sus ojos.

Pasaban de un color a otro, del marrón al amarillo de manera intermitente. Su voz y comportamiento, que eran una de las razones por las que diferenciábamos a Kat de Katelyn también estaba cambiando. Por segundos su postura era firme, en otros sus hombros se desplomaban y sacudían por los sollozos.

Estaba… perdiendo el control.

-Chicos…

Nos llamaba a nosotros, sus ojos nos buscaban pero no podía moverse y en el ángulo en que se encontraba no podría vernos fácilmente.

Nos acercamos, paso a paso.

Cuando nos vio, sonrió de nuevo; pero era diferente. En su mirada no estaba el mismo amor con el que miraba a su esposa e hija. Sus ojos estaban llenos de admiración y cariño también, además de determinación y furia contenida, ganas de pelear, lo que no faltaba en un hijo de Ares.

-Estoy feliz de haberlos conocido, aunque no los trate muy bien en nuestro camino hasta aquí- dijo todo seguido, sin pararse a tomar aire. No quería parecer débil, y nosotros sabíamos de sobra que no lo era- quiero que cuiden a mis chicas- sonrió hacia ellas- y las lleven a salvo a casa. Pero tendrán que pelear, y yo no podre ayudarlos- sus ojos, cada vez un poco más opacos, nos miraron con arrepentimiento- perdónenme por haberlos metido en esto.

-No tienes que pedir perdón- Percy hablo, usando suaves palabras- y claro que pelearemos, la venceremos y volveremos a casa…

Marcus se movió de nuevo, pero en un trayecto mucho más corto y mortal: Melinoe ataco a traición a Abril, y el, de nuevo, se atravesó en el camino de la espada. Esta traspaso su columna y estómago, sin mostrar ninguna piedad, hasta que los ojos de Marcus se apagaron completamente y falleció.

Abril lo tomo en brazos y llorando silenciosamente lo abrazo. Le permitimos hacerlo.

No era momento que el resto se lamentara dándose golpes de pecho. Marcus había muerto y eso significo para Melinoe el fin de la tregua, había atacado por la espalda y se notaba feliz de hacerlo de nuevo si tenía oportunidad. Esta vez sí nos la pagaría.

Sin mirarme, Kat tomo mi cuchillo de bronce celestial y me lo tendió.

-Tienes que defenderte.

Asentí y tome la daga. Era tiempo de empezar.

Pero en cuanto lo quite de su mano, ella se elevó del suelo con su avatar de combate y ataco sin esperar a nadie, y sin que nadie se lo esperara. Ni siquiera Melinoe.

La derribo de un golpe.

Era nuestra pequeña ventaja y había que usarla.


	35. Percy XXVIII

**Percy Jackson y las Crónicas de Kane no me pertenecen… son solo para su entretención y la mía.**

 **Aviso: se acerca el final!**

* * *

 **Percy XXVIII**

 **Perdiendo el Control**

Era Kat. Y Katelyn al mismo tiempo. Ambas atacaron juntas a Melinoe. Lo que suena raro ya que son la misma persona.

Quisimos atacar junto a ella, pero algunos monstruos más nos impidieron el paso. Ya no había más keres, ni karpois o leucrotae, ninguna de esas bestias había venido a ayudar a su señora, pues sabían que no podrían vengarse. O eso suponía yo.

En su lugar llegaron varios lestrigones.

Armados con garrotes muy, muy grandes.

Decidí verlo como un entremés antes del plato fuerte, si es que Kat nos dejaba algo.

Es extraño que vea esto como si estuviera ordenando en un restaurante, pero creo que se debe a la adrenalina y el hambre que tengo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos en el Inframundo? No podía recordarlo.

Tampoco tenía reloj.

Fui directamente al canadiense más grande, blandiendo a Riptide, dejando que la furia que sentía me llenara, como la marea que subía ante la aparición de la luna. Estos bichos iban a lamentar haberse aliado con Melinoe.

¿Cuántas veces tenías que ser asesinado, destruido y dejado hecho solo un mísero polvo dorado para entender que debes mantenerte fuera del asunto?

Definitivamente, estos sujetos no se habían ganado una medalla de honor al mérito por su astucia al graduarse de la escuela de monstruos.

Me mantuve cerca de Annabeth en todo momento, pues aunque era una de las mejore guerreras que jamás he visto, además de que seguramente era la más lista, seguía estando herida. Y solo contaba con una daga de bronce celestial para acabar con un sujeto del doble de su tamaño.

Sadie y Carter estaban trabajando juntos. A diferencia de Kat (o Katelyn) ninguno tenía mucha libertad de usar su magia en este lugar. Ella podía usar pequeños hechizos, y el solo podía luchar con su espada; nada de hacer explotar a las personas o usar avatar de combate.

Kat probablemente estaba perdiendo el control, extralimitándose. Pero ninguno estaba en capacidad de ayudarla, o de preocuparse siquiera por ello.

¿Podíamos culparla? Su padre acababa de ser asesinado por una loca mujer traslucida que daba miedo y quería tomar una estúpida venganza por algo que Abril ni siquiera había hecho realmente.

Por mí, podía acabar con ella en este instante.

¿Estaba bien desear la muerte de un dios?

-Morirás y entonces te devorare, semidiós- reía el lestrigón con el que me enfrentaba. Hacía gestos con la cara, como si estuviera teniendo una conversación en su mente- o mejor te comeré vivo, así estarás más fresco.

-Comienza con las piernas- comento uno de los que estaban luchando con los Kane- así su muerte no será tan rápida.

-¿Podrías compartirlo conmigo?- el que peleaba con Annabeth hizo un horrible mohín- esta chica esta envenenada, no sabrá muy bien.

Esto solo me recordó el hecho de que hay que terminar pronto. Annabeth si estaba envenenada, poco a poco ese veneno recorrería su cuerpo y… Y yo no lo permitiría. Necesitábamos a un dios; la última vez, Perséfone me ayudo. Si terminábamos con esto pronto, tal vez tendríamos tiempo de llegar a su castillo y pedirle ayuda.

Ya una vez la ayudamos, y salvamos el trasero de los dioses en un par de ocasiones, esto no debería suponer una molestia.

Annabeth cayó al suelo, pero manteniendo siempre su daga en alto. Para defenderse y atacar, así era ella. No mostraba debilidad o se permitía estar en desventaja, no del todo. Pero herida, adolorida y sangrando, además de luchando sola, eso no bastaría.

Brinque, apartándome del lestrigón contra el que yo peleaba y el garrote que había lanzado contra mí, para apuñalar al lestrigón que la amenazaba a ella. Con mi espada termine de hacer el corte en horizontal a través de su estómago, dejando hecho polvo.

Entonces el otro volvió a echárseme encima, mientras Annabeth me gritaba que era un idiota sesos de alga y que no debía meterme en sus batallas (Ella es muy dulce a veces ¿no creen?). Harto ya de pelear con estas cosas, también le clave mi espada y lo destruí.

-Eso fue más o menos fácil- me encogí de hombros, viendo la lluvia de polvo dorado caer ante mí. Fui por Annabeth- ¿Estas bien?

Ella solo bufo en respuesta, yo lo tome como un sí. Con algunas implicaciones silenciosas de las que prefiero no hablar. La ayude a ponerse de pie y fuimos con los demás.

Ya solo quedaba un lestrigón peleando con Sadie y Carter. El sujeto parecía seriamente aterrado de su posible destino enfrentándose a ellos dos, por lo que decidimos no meternos, pues los Kane podrían solos con esto. En cambio nos dirigimos a Katelyn.

Sus ojos seguían cambiando de color de manera extraña, ya no usaba el avatar de combate pero de esta forma sus movimientos eran más rápidos y letales. Melinoe estaba considerablemente lastimada, esquivando de manera eficiente los cuchillos de Kat; pienso que, si ella no fuera una diosa, esto no sería posible. La chica sudaba, el cabello se le pegaba a la frente, la sien y el cuello. Estaba agotada pero no se detenía.

Dimos un paso hacia ella. Katelyn nos miró de reojo, bufándonos como un gato, cosa que ya había hecho antes. La primera vez que nos vimos.

-Si intervienen…- dejo la amenaza en el aire. Nos quedamos mirando, sin saber exactamente cómo proceder.

Abril estaba un poco más apartada de todo el revuelo, mirando sin ver realmente a su hija enfrentándose a la diosa que intento matarla en primer lugar; en sus brazos seguía el cuerpo inerte de su esposo. Tenía sangre en las ropas, pero no le importaba. Parecía que nada le importaba realmente.

Tal vez toda esta situación ya la había trastocado.

* * *

Y entonces, allí estaba el.

Tal vez no media seis metros como cuando lo conocimos, pero a sabiendas de quien era, seguía siendo imponente.

Sus ojos dorados, resaltando en lo oscuro de su piel, se fijaron en nosotros con un dejo de curiosidad. ¿Y cómo no? No creo que el haya estado esperando vernos en el Inframundo, metiéndonos en más problemas de los que en nuestras vidas hemos necesitado. Esa curiosidad se convirtió en un indescifrable ceño fruncido cuando se fijó en los tres magos que se encontraban allí.

-Percy Jackson- dijo, su voz tranquila- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Tanatos…

¿Cómo podía explicarle? ¿Por dónde debía empezar? La imagen ante él era un poco confusa si no sabía que era lo que había pasado: un par de magos entre una lluvia de dorados residuos de monstruos, un par de semidioses listos para la pelea, una maga egipcia que a la vez era legado de Ares con ojos que cambiaban intermitentemente de color estaba amenazando a una diosa con unos cuchillos y, al final, una maga egipcia abrazando el cadáver de un semidiós griego… tal vez eso ultimo era la razón de que él estuviera allí.

Le explique como pude la situación. Lo cual no fue nada en realidad, pues Annabeth me interrumpió y tomo la palabra dos segundos después de que empecé a balbucear y con su forma listilla de explicar todo, puso a Tanatos al tanto de todo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Tanatos a Katelyn, con gentileza.

Ella lo miro con desconcierto, obviamente sin saber quién era el. Sin embargo, respondió con la calma que parecía no sentir.

-Soy Kat…- se trabo con sus propias palabras. No estaba segura- Katelyn Rivet, señor.

El dios le sonrió levemente, como si entendiera su confusión.

-Apártate de Melinoe, por favor.

Aunque a regaña dientes, así lo hizo Katelyn. Tanatos se acercó a Melinoe, la ayudo a ponerse de pie y se apartó junto con ella de nosotros, impidiendo escuchar lo que le decía. Luego de unos minutos, con el ceño algo fruncido, miro a la diosa, esta lo miro aún más molesta y se alejó rumbo a su cueva, sin siquiera mirarnos de reojo.

-¿Qué?- Katelyn se quejó inmediatamente- pero aún no he terminado con ella…

-Te recomiendo que la dejes en paz, y de esa forma ella las dejara tranquilas a ustedes- interrumpió Tanatos.

Katelyn cerró la boca, y aparto la mirada. Annabeth dio un paso al frente, cojeando.

-Señor Tanatos.

-Annabeth Chase- dijo el- hija de Atenea, arquitecta del olimpo.

Ella se sonrojo visiblemente.

-¿Puedo preguntarle que lo trae acá?

El dios no respondió verbalmente. Se encamino al lugar donde se encontraba la madre de Kat, inclinándose y mirando el cuerpo de Marcus. Abril atrajo hacia si el cuerpo de su esposo, luciendo asustada, desconociendo completamente que se trataba del Ángel de la Muerte, El Cegador de Almas.

-No tengas miedo- dijo con suavidad- déjalo en el suelo.

Abril obedeció, dejando el cuerpo con suavidad en el suelo y apartándose apenas un poco. Tanatos tomo la mano de Marcus, y se enderezo, jalando con el alma del hijo de Ares. La mujer dio un gritito, ahogando el sonido con la mano, mirando perpleja lo que acababa de suceder.

Los demás no estábamos menos sorprendidos.

-He venido a llevarme esta alma- nos dijo Tanatos, luego se dirigió a Marcus- por tu sacrificio en la hora de tu muerte, tendrás un lugar en Los Campos Elíseos.

Marcus sonrió con cierta tristeza a las nuevamente llorosas Abril y Katelyn. No dijo nada, solo les acaricio levemente el rostro y agito la mano en despedida hacia nosotros. Sin embargo, antes de marcharse con Tanatos, el dios nos habló.

-Supongo que querrán hacerle el funeral que todo héroe merece. Yo los ayudare. Cuando lleguen a Nueva York podrán hacer las ceremonias necesarias.

El cuerpo mortal de Marcus desapareció en el mismo segundo en que su alma y Tanatos lo hacían también. Nos quedamos allí, solos.

Era tiempo de volver a casa.

Pero primero tendríamos que visitar a cierto tío mío, que no creo que este feliz de verme.


	36. Extra VIII

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

* * *

 **Extra**

Tanatos parecía haber decidido que no era el momento de Annabeth. Volvió menos de diez minutos después y los llevo al palacio de Hades.

Percy y Annabeth tenían la esperanza de ver a Nico allí, con el todo sería más fácil; desde conseguir la ayuda para curar las heridas de la hija de Atenea, hasta volver a Nueva York. Pero el semidiós no se encontraba.

Por lo tanto, tuvieron que tratar directamente con Hades y Perséfone.

El dios lo miro con cara de muy pocos amigos y su esposa le dirigió una mirada del todo indiferente. Los Kane se sorprendieron una vez más viendo a estos dioses. Melinoe había sido horrible, Tanatos, completamente hermoso según Sadie (a lo que Carter se reusó a unirse ¿Qué iba a saber el si un sujeto era atractivo?), pero Hades era algo completamente diferente.

Daba miedo. Mucho. No como la diosa de los fantasmas, quien tenía una apariencia aterradora. Hades se veía relativamente normal, parecía un hombre relativamente normal. Piel muy pálida y cabellos negros, no más de treinta años. Sin embargo, sus ojos, también negros, tenían mirada penetrante; los magos temían que si se le quedaban viendo directamente verían la fecha de su muerte en sus orbes ónix. Además, su presencia, el poder que dejaba ver, era grande. Melinoe no había sido nada en comparación.

Perséfone, por otro lado, no deba miedo. Ni nada parecido a eso. Era una mujer muy hermosa, como la primavera a la que representaba. Aunque tenía una expresión de gran aburrimiento y el brillo de su vestido floreado se veía opacado.

A pesar de eso, Percy tenía una mirada de fría determinación. No aceptaría un no por respuesta en cuanto a la ayuda que necesitaban para Annabeth. Hades se había negado en el primer momento, pero el pelinegro dio un paso al frente dando un aparentemente educado " _Sin ofender, tío…_ " comenzó una exposición de los motivos por los que debían ser ayudados, cosa que molesto incluso a la indiferente diosa, sin embargo, no pudieron negarse.

-Me encanta tu facilidad con las palabras- felicito Carter, una vez que Perséfone se había llevado a Annabeth para que la curaran.

Ninguno había estado realmente contento con dejar que se llevaran a la hija de Atenea aparte, pero esperaban a que los dioses cumplieran y no le fueran a hacer daño. Percy y Katelyn, quienes conocían más sobre los dioses griegos, confiaban en que Hades no se arriesgaría a la ira de la diosa de la guerra ni la de su hermano, uno de los Tres Grandes, Poseidón.

Era mucho más sencillo darle la cura a Annabeth y sacar sus traseros del Inframundo sin ninguna demora.

-Annabeth me ha enseñado algunos de sus trucos- Percy sonrió por el cumplido.

La diosa de la primavera los había dejado descansar en su jardín. Percy, Sadie, Carter, Katelyn y Abril se encontraban sentados alrededor de una de las mesas. Les habían llevado algunos bocadillos y bebidas, los cuales ninguno había tocado.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan a partir de aquí?- inquirió Sadie, mirando seriamente a los dos chicos.

Ninguno estaba tomando en cuenta realmente a las mujeres Rivet en esa conversación. Habían hecho todo el camino hasta el castillo de Hades en completo silencio; y aun cuando el mismo dios del Inframundo les pregunto quiénes eran y que hacían allí, no hablaron. Tuvieron que intervenir y explicar por la situación que ambas mujeres habían pasado momentos antes, menguando solo un poco la ira del dios debido a la insolencia de ser ignorado.

-Pues, ustedes deben volver a Brooklyn- les dijo- Annabeth y yo iremos al Campamento Mestizo. Hay que realizar el funeral de Marcus…

Dejo las palabras en el aire, no estaban seguros de poder hablar sobre el tema. No aun, la herida estaba demasiado fresca todavía. Los Kane querían asistir, querían acompañar a Marcus, aunque solo fuera figurativamente ya que sabían que él se encontraba en Los Campos Elíseos, pero ellos no podían ir al campamento de los semidioses, ni estos podrían conocer nunca donde Vivian Sadie y Carter. Este pensamiento no los ayudo en nada a sentirse mejor.

El silencio se extendió por varios minutos.

-Yo tengo que ir- hablo Katelyn finalmente, mirando al hijo de Poseidón con el ceño fruncido.

El no comprendió.

-Al funeral, estamos hablando de mi padre después de todo.

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-¿Por qué no?- lo interrumpió- nadie tiene que enterarse que soy maga. Sigo siendo una legado del dios Ares y la hija del difunto ¿Qué más pueden necesitar?

A pesar de las duras palabras, había dolor en su mirada. Esta ya no era amarilla, pero no había vuelto a su acostumbrado café. Ahora era más claro, tal vez, más brillante. Katelyn era más ruda y segura, sin llegar a ser peligrosa.

-Por favor- la súplica vino de Abril. Por las mejillas de la mujer se deslizaban copiosas lágrimas, pero en completo silencio. Ni un pequeño sollozo escapaba de ella- yo no podre acompañarlo, pero ella puede. Al menos una de nosotras podrá estar allí para despedirlo como se merece. Como el héroe que fue.

Percy no estaba seguro de si era una buena idea, los Kane no podían opinar ya que este era un asunto de territorio griego. Al final, el pelinegro decidió que Annabeth tendría la última palabra en el asunto.

* * *

De la misma extraña forma en que Perséfone lo saco a él, Nico y Thalia aquella vez del Inframundo, cuando fueron a recuperar la espada que le robaron a Hades, los saco a ellos, dejándolos en Nueva York. La ciudad estaba en movimiento, como siempre. No tenían reloj, pero por la posición del sol y el poco calor que hacía supusieron que no eran ni las doce del mediodía.

Estaban en algún lugar de Central Park. Y por lo que sabían, era momento de despedirse y separarse. Al menos por ahora.

-¿Qué sucederá con ustedes?- Percy miro a Katelyn y Abril.

En todo el tiempo que tuvieron antes de que Annabeth estuviera bien y los trajeran de regreso no discutieron que sería de la vida de ambas mujeres. A donde irían, si volverían a su casa o se irían a otro lugar. Al parecer, ellas tampoco lo habían pensado. Al plantearles esta pregunta, sus rostros quedaron en blanco.

-Pueden venir con nosotros- ofreció Sadie, amable como pocas veces era- son magas, ambas son bienvenidas en el Nomo Vigesimo Primero. Estaríamos felices de tener una nueva aprendiz, y tal vez, alguien que nos ayude a dar clases también- añadió refriéndose a Abril.

-Es verdad- Annabeth sonrió por la propuesta. Su novio la tenía abrazada por la cintura, estaba demasiado feliz de verla bien y estaba dispuesto a mostrarlo otro buen rato- en el Campamento Mestizo solo se admiten semidioses, y aunque eres un legado de Ares muy capaz, no puedes venir con nosotros.

Katelyn miro de los semidioses a los magos varias veces. Personalmente, a ella le gustaría ir a Long Island con Percy y Annabeth, ver y conocer más de lo que su padre tanto le había hablado en su infancia. Pero no sería recibida de la misma manera que en Brooklyn.

Saco su celular del bolsillo, viendo que de había roto un poco durante la lucha con Melinoe. Uso uno de los hechizos que le había enseñado una vez su madre, y a diferencia de esas ocasiones, esta vez funciono y el teléfono se reparó, su pantalla se encendió como señal de que servía de nuevo.

-Kat y yo hemos hechos las pases luego de… lo que sucedió- les dijo, una media sonrisa en sus labios- ya no necesito ser ella y volverme loca para usar mi magia.

 _¿Así quieres conservar las paces?_ Hablo Kat, en el interior de su mente, aunque con algo de gracia _¿llamándome loca?_

Esta vez, Katelyn sonrio enserio.

-Quiero ir con ustedes- le dijo a Sadie y Carter. Miro a su madre y esta asintió, de acuerdo con ella.

-Está bien- Percy se paró frente a ella y le dio un abrazo, luego Annabeth hizo lo mismo- aunque si un día decides que no es lo tuyo, que lo dudo, nosotros conocemos un lugar donde los semidioses y legados pueden vivir, sin importar su generación. Nosotros iremos allí pronto, si te interesa, puedes llamar a Annabeth.

Katelyn asintió. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar al recibir los mensajes que no le pudieron llegar al estar fuera de cobertura en el Inframundo. Todos de la misma persona. Sonrió mirando la pantalla.

-Tal vez no sea necesario- respondió- pero gracias por la oferta.

* * *

El funeral se realizó al día siguiente. Todo tradicional, la ceremonia dirigida por Nico di Angelo. Cubrieron el cuerpo de Marcus con una mortaja roja con la cabeza de un jabalí.

Mientras la pira funeraria ardía, Katelyn dejó escapar todo el dolor que el día anterior se negó a mostrar para no afectar más a su madre, quien en ese momento debía llorar la pérdida de su esposo, sola en su habitación en la Casa de Brooklyn. Junto a Katelyn estaban Percy y Annabeth, dándole apoyo.

Ninguno de los semidioses presentes había conocido alguna vez a su padre, pero mostraron el mismo respeto como si fuera sido un amigo de toda la vida. Le pidieron decir algunas palabras, así que pidió fuerzas a Kat para poder hablar sin titubear ni romperse, como tenía ganas de hacer. Hablo sobre su dura infancia y el gran papel que Marcus tuvo en su vida, sin mencionar a Kat ni a su madre. Algunas semidiosas estaban llorando cuando ella termino y Dionisio le dirigía una mirada intensa, aunque parecía triste de igual forma.

El fuego crecía y ella lloro sin importar que la observaran, algunos con lastima y otros con compasión.

Al terminar la ceremonia, Percy y Annabeth la acompañaron a la Colina Mestiza y se despidieron junto al Árbol de Thalia. Fue una despedida corta, reiteraron la invitación a Nueva Roma. Ella acepto visitarlos, pero había decidido rehacer su vida en el Nomo Vigesimo primero.

* * *

Llego a su nuevo hogar al anochecer.

Sus nuevos compañeros estaban regados por la sala viendo televisión, algunos conversando y otros haciendo deberes de la escuela. Entre esos últimos estaban sus amigos; Cleo agito una mano en su dirección y le hizo señas para que se acercara mostrándole además su libro de ejercicios de matemática, el cual tenía muchos deberes atrasados.

Katelyn rodo los ojos, pero sonrió y camino hacia ellos. Al llegar, empujo con brusquedad a Julian para que se apartara y ella se pudiera sentar entre Cleo y Sean.

-¿Por qué siempre eres así?- se quejó el rubio- nunca puedes ser medianamente amable al menos.

-¿Cuál sería la diversión en ser así?- se burló ella y le guiño un ojo. Sus amigos rieron.

Sean, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, tomo la mano de ella y entrelazo sus dedos. Katelyn lo miro, colorándose completamente. El chico no le prestó atención y siguió escuchando a la otra muchacha explicar cómo debían resolver los ejercicios.

Desde uno de los pisos superiores, los hermanos Kane observaban a la más nueva de sus aprendices. La chica se desenvolvía cada vez mejor entre el grupo y las clases, estaban contentos con ella. Incluso Zia, quien se había calmado muchísimo luego de ver el obvio interés de Sean en Katelyn.

-¿Sabes, Sadie?- dijo Carter, tranquilamente- nunca terminamos de ver que significaba la profecía.

-Pues fuimos al oeste, viajamos por aire e hicimos equipo con griegos- respondio esta, distraídamente- ¿Qué más faltaba?

\- _Paz necesitan para a la dama fantasma enfrentar_ \- recito su hermano- supongo que era un consejo para pelear con Melinoe… "la dama fantasma".

\- Y _La maldición llegara a su fin para salvar a quien más importa_ \- Sadie y Carter se miraron un minuto- ¿Qué maldición…?- se detuvo, abriendo un poco más los ojos- ¿Marcus?

-La maldición acabo con su muerte, por salvar a su esposa.

-Entonces ¿debía morir?- la rubia frunció el ceño, la pregunta entonada con molestia- ¿Qué clase de profecía es esa?

Ninguno dijo nada más al respecto. Walt subió y se colocó junto a ella, no dijo nada, pero estaban cómodos así. El teléfono de Sadie sonó por un mensaje de texto. Ella lo leyó.

-¿Qué te parece discutir esto con Percy y Annabeth, comiendo pizza?- pregunto Sadie a su hermano mayor.

-¿Puedo ir?- pregunto Walt, contento.

-¿Quién es Annabeth?- pregunto Zia, deteniéndose junto a su novio.

Carter rio nerviosamente. Walt también se había tensado levemente, pero Sadie mantuvo la calma y en cambio sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Veras, Zia, es una historia algo larga- comenzó a decir, rodeo los hombros de cuñada con un brazo y comenzó a llevarla abajo por las escaleras hacia la puerta. Los dos chicos atónitos las siguieron- pero te lo puedo contar en el camino. Resulta que conocimos a Percy y Annabeth hace algún tiempo…

 **FIN**

* * *

 **bueno gracias por leer... este obviamente es el fin!**

 **hasta pronto! espero que les haya gustado ;)**

 **nos leemos!**


End file.
